Flowers and Chemistry
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: El era un lindo ingles peli rojo. El era un estudioso americano, casado con la ciencia. Arthur estaba solo. Alfred estaba solo. Y probablemente, era esa soledad la que los unía. USUK and Multipairing. 2pHetalia by Dotty.
1. A Flower Meet a Book! Wait! What?

Buennu... aca yo pasandome con mi primer intento de fanfic -infla las mejillas- prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! Bien! Este fanfic, es USUK, pero de 2pHetalia, y ademas de esto no precisamente del que todos conocemos. Este 2pHetalia esta basado en las version de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canada etc. etc. por Dotty (Dotty Box), tanto en tumblr como en DeviantArt. Por lo tanto yo solo tome sus personajes y los converti en... este raro fic...

Una pequeña -muy pequeña- descripcion de los personajes:

-Arthur es un chico britanico muy lindo, y muy torpe, que facilmente se traba y confunde. De nobles sentimientos, a pesar de estar solo, le gusta ver al mundo positivamente, lo que es representado como un antifaz llamado "inocencia" en uno de los dibujos de dotty. Le gusta mucho la jardinerias, y las cosas dulces. No sabe cocinar -afortunada, desafortunadamente?- Y no cree en la magia -claras influencias mas adelante-

-Alfred es un nerd- un hombre de ciencia! algo amargado y con el 99.999% del tiempo, una expresion de "poker" en el rostro. Suele usar en sus frases la tabla periodica en lugar de palabras -lo cual confunde al mas bajo- Es dos años menor que Arthur. Ama a los pulpos, y solo muestra rostros de emocion cuando recibe sus libros nuevos. A veces no sabe distinguir sus sentimientos.

Esa es la informacion que deben tener en cuenta... por ahora. (?) Mas adelante, tal vez aparezcan otros 2p... aqui inclui a Scott, que segun es un chico bueno, y cariñoso con su hermano... aunque Dotty nunca ha sacado nada sobre el.

Mas informacion al final de la intro! -si, es intro... algo larga, pero es solo una intro ewe.

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece~ Ni tampoco este AU, sin embargo, espero lo disfruten (?)

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Intento de narracion de viñetas.

**Dedicado a**: Amore! -always- And it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she create the best character of the world (?)/ Y es dedicaco a Dotty-sama, porque ella creo los mejor personajes del mundo (?)

* * *

No era que realmente le molestara su vida o algo por el estilo… no, para nada. Tenía todo lo que un chico podría desear para ser feliz, o eso quería creer. Tenía una familia, buena, algo extraña, loca por el azúcar a decir verdad, pero olvidando el pequeño detalle estaba lleno de amor y atenciones. Su madre, una repostera poco conocida, con su propia cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Su padre, un decorador de interiores muy al estilo de los años 50's, que, aunque trabaja de forma más independiente era muy bien aceptado entre las personas. Y por ultimo un hermano de negros cabellos bastante cariñoso, tal vez demasiado, que se la pasaba abrazándolo y mimándolo, por supuesto, eso antes de que se fuera a estudiar a Escocia. Hizo un pequeño pucherito al recordarlo, aunque era hostigante lo extrañaba.

En la escuela, era diferente… Las personas lo saludaban, pero más por ser el niño tierno del salón y punto, casi siempre pasaban al lado, ignorándolo. Su único amigo, era un muy sofisticado y egoísta francés que gastaba su tiempo en hablar por su celular haciendo negocios, justo como lo hacía su padre. Tal vez esas costumbres venían de casa, pensaba constantemente. Por su puesto, su único amigo, hasta que su familia decidió que tendría clases privadas y estrictas, donde dejara un rato los negocios y se concentrara en la aritmética. Y ahora no tenia de que quejarse… en serio se lo quería creer.

Tenía 16 años, y por más amable y altruista que fuera sentía un poco de envidia por sus compañeros. Todos tenían al menos un buen amigo que los escuchara, que los estuviera apoyando… y el solo estaba en una esquinita esperando el "Buenos Días" de a diario. Un poco deprimente. De verdad quería tener un amigo. No pedía ser el más popular de la escuela, no… solo un amigo, imperfecto y común. ¿Acaso no tenía el derecho a tenerlo? Tal vez así era…

Suspiro una vez más, caminando presurosamente entre el tumulto de gente de la entrada. Se estaba deprimiendo, como siempre, y bajo sus pequitas una mueca de tristeza se formaba. No podía mostrárselas a sus compañeros, si lo hacía tal vez ni siquiera quisieran-

Un certero golpe entre ambos cuerpos y el desplomo de varios libros lo sacaron del ensimismamiento. –Bloody Helium…- mascullo la persona más alta.

-¡L-lo lamento!- se disculpo algo desconcertado por tan extraña expresión. Se apresuro a recoger sus cosas mientras el otro alumno lo imitaba, sin quererlo, alzo la mirada un poco. Era solo un poco más alto que el, tenía el cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Sin embargo, el recién pasado enojo se había esfumado, y una expresión de neutralidad total se asomaba por aquel fino rostro.

Iba a disculparse, de la buena manera, justo como un Kirkland lo haría… pero antes de darse cuenta, el chico se fue, dejándolo ahí hincado entre la multitud de chicos que entraban y salían. Quiso decir algo para detenerlo, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron, decidió recoger más presuroso aun sus útiles y "huyo" a su salón rápidamente. Ese chico era diferente. Ese chico era especial.

Procuro sentarse donde siempre, segundo puesto, segunda fila, al lado de una linda rubia estado unidense y sus amigas. Detrás de un popular pelinegro jugador de futbol. Delante de un puesto vacío desde el comienzo del ciclo escolar. Saco la libreta correspondiente y sin poder estar tranquilo a la espera del profesor, comenzó a jugar con un pequeño y casi imperceptible hoyo en su camiseta azul, recién descubierto, pensando aun en la neutra mirada del chico del pasillo.

No pensaba en lo grosero que se comporto al irse como si nada, tampoco pensó en la peculiar expresión que uso al maldecir. Más bien repasaba sus ojos, su boca, sus cejas… todo en esa faceta te daba a entender algo: aburrido. Pero Arthur había visto un poco más a fondo… lo que él veía era hostigamiento, hartazgo y aburrimiento. ¿Porque? Porque esa expresión después de haber estado unos milisegundos enfadado.

-Chicos, antes de que comencemos la clase quiero que me pongan atención. –el llamado del profesor fue totalmente ignorado por el peli rojo, que prefería seguir recordando al chico que poner atención a la tediosa clase de tutoría. –Tenemos el honor de tener en nuestro salón a un chico muy especial. Adelante por favor. – fue solo hasta entonces, que decidió voltear. Con la misma expresión, y perdida visión, aquel estudiante alto -que ahora notaba portaba una camisa blanca manga larga y unos jeans sencillos- se detuvo frente a los aburridos colegiales. –Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones, tiene 14 años y gracias a sus sorprendentes avances en la escuela lo han adelantado 2 años, un chico maravilloso, ¿No les parece?-

El salón se repartió entre risitas de burla, y unos –realmente- pocos comentarios de admiración al castaño. Dicho y hecho, el joven se dirigió hasta el asiento detrás del ingles, deduciendo que sería su lugar por la falta de más espacios. Al pasar a su lado, no podía negarlo, tembló levemente, sentándose rígidamente de un momento a otro. El tenerlo tan cerca le ponía nervioso, por lo cual volteo a verlo, muy, muy discretamente. Si lo descubría estaría perdido… probablemente lo miraría de esa manera tan dura. Pero no… ignorando el tema del que empezaba a hablar el profesor leía, un libro de química avanzada, y probablemente en un idioma muy raro, ya que no podía reconocerlo…

Trato de voltear e ignorar el hecho, de sentir una fría corriente pasarle por la espalda, pero solo trato, ya que de un momento a otro, tras una risita burlona, una bola de papel golpeo la cien de Jones. Inflo las mejillas viendo a un par de chicos chocando las manos, riendo como idiotas, ¡Quería decirles algo! ¡No podían ser tan groseros! Aunque… a quien pretendía defender ni si quiera se inmutaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía con su lectura. Confundido, lo observo nuevamente… en serio no pretendía ni siquiera quejarse un poquito. ¿Una mirada al menos? ¿Nada?

Lanzo una mirada reprochadora que ambos tipos pasaron por alto y trato lo mejor posible de poner atención. Alfred era un estudiante que había adelantado dos años por sus increíbles conocimientos… eso explicaría el porqué de la expresión en otro idioma y la clara referencia a la tabla periódica. Aunque, el sí que parecía un mini-científico siempre tan concentrado, solo le hacía falta unas lindas gafas… Seguro se vería curioso. Además era muy alto para su edad… hubiera podido apostar que ib grados por delante… pero no, iba en su propio grado con mucho menos edad. Era más alto que el, que injusto... todos eran más altos que el. Podía ver que usaba también unos tenis descuidados, pues estaban entre blancos y grises, pero se veían nuevos de cualquier forma… como si solo se ensuciaran por el uso… un uso que difícilmente se les diera en lo que debía hacer.

Dándole un "chequeo" más, noto algo curioso en su cabello. Este no se encontraba peinado, más bien parecía como si se acomodara fácilmente de un lado a otro… pero sobresalía un pequeño mechón anti gravitatorio castaño. Sonrió al notarlo, había dos posibilidades, el chico olvido peinarse o de por si su cabellera era rebelde y se ordenaba así. Decidió optar por la segunda, ya que el parecía muy responsable como para evitar hacerlo.

-Entonces tenemos que la palabra monolítico en raíces es… ¿Señor Jones?-

-Mono, uno. Lítico, solido. Un sólido uniforme, de una sola pieza.- varios de sus compañeros se murmuraron cosas, en ningún momento había quitado los ojos del libro, que descaradamente leía en medio de una clase totalmente diferente.

Y si, sin notarlo el de los cabellos rojizos tenía una tierna y pequeña sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Definitivamente Jones era especial.

* * *

¿Era normal esa clase de comportamiento? Llevaba prácticamente 3 semanas observando al chico nuevo, como si estuviera obsesionado, como si quisiera acercarse pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro se arrepintiera y saliera corriendo… literalmente, eso era lo que hacía. No había que tenerle miedo… tal vez era un chico amable que le costaba hablar con las personas, si, seguro era eso… ¡Tenía que apoyarlo y hacerse su amigo! Entonces… ¿Por que le era tan difícil voltear en clase y decirle algo?

Cerró su casillero y apretó la manija con fuerza. El destino era aun más cruel… y su casillero estaba justo a un lado del de él castaño. No podía evitar observarlo todas las mañanas, sacando libros diferentes y gruesos con incontable información. Tomo aire con decisión, inflando las mejillas de forma infantil. Esta vez sí que le hablaría, claro que lo haría –¡H-hey!- llamo al chico, este volteo con desinterés. Le había hecho caso, bien, ahora solo había que decir hola. Claro, si tu celular no empieza a sonar escandalosamente en el pasillo. ¿Pero quien lo molestaba ahora? –¿B-bueno?- tartamudeo, viendo como el otro se iba al salón, y el quedaba como idiota.

-¡Hermanito!- se escucho una voz lejana. –Disculpa si es muy temprano, pero ya sabes la diferencia de horario.- Siempre que Scott le llamaba el día se le alegraba, después de todo era su hermano, pero hoy… hoy no sintió tanta felicidad. –Solo llamaba para ver como estabas…

-¿Yo? Bien, ¿por que?

-Bueno, mama me conto que últimamente estas muy distraído… ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, para nada… la verdad es que no se en donde tengo la cabeza últimamente… Además, ya sabes, la escuela, se acercan los primeros parciales… muchas cosas se me juntan…

-¡La maldición del bachiller!-estaba seguro que tras esa voz "tenebrosa" estaba su hermano riéndose.

-Si… ¡Debe ser por eso!... Oye, Scott, el timbre esta por sonar… te llamare en la tarde…

-Bien, igual hoy estaré despierto… nos hablamos cebollita- y colgó rápidamente aquel chico de cabellos negros. Vaya, le hubiera encantado hablar más… pero con estos problemas de hemisferios, difícilmente hallaban una hora en la cual no chocaran con la vida cotidiana entre ambos. Camino derecho al salón, en el mismo puesto.

Los últimos días su compañera estadounidense había faltado… Al parecer se había enfermado. El pelinegro se había cambiado de salón, por "problemas" que habían surgido desde principios de año con el profesor encargado del aula. Eso lo dejaba completamente solo con Alfred. Una nueva oportunidad, maravilloso… Sonrió inocentemente, caminando hasta su lugar, volteo sin si quiera soltar sus cosas, y encaro al moreno. –¡Hola!- amistosamente, iba a obligarlo a comenzar una conversación con él. De nuevo su rostro de poker lo observo, por unos segundos… para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Quiero los trabajos en mi escritorio. Ahora…- ¿Justo ese día tenía que tocarle el profesor de Historia a primera hora? Desganado entrego el trabajo, engargolado entre dos pastas verdes, y se aburrió el resto del regaño para todos aquellos que no cumplieron con semejante tarea.

En Inglaterra las personas eran muy diferentes a las estadounidenses… Y por eso se había esforzado en ser más abierto… pero aun así era demasiado tímido, el solo hecho de que su hermano le llamara, el solo hecho de que el profesor entrara. Pudo haberle dicho que le hablaba luego... puedo haberle pasado un papelito como lo hacían todos los demás… Pero el poco valor que tenía se le iba ante aquella distracción. No se sentía tan bien, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza a cada clase que pasaba, anotando monótonamente sin mucho ánimo. A leguas se podía notar su depresión, en especial por cómo se detenían los chicos al saludarlo… si, al menos eso de lo de "chico tierno", no había cambiado.

En el comedor lo busco con la mirada, pero este no se asomo por ningún lado, por lo que comió, o intento comer un poco de su emparedado, dejando mucho más de la mitad. Tal vez ya había encontrado otros amigos, si, probablemente había logrado hacerlo… Tenía que olvidarse de eso, seguro si ponía empeño con otras personas también tendría amigos. –Pero en verdad deseaba hablar con el…- susurro viendo su casillero, mientras cerraba el propio. Planeaba encerrarse el resto del receso en el aula, tal vez así el asunto se le pasaría pronto. Estudiando.

-¿Pero que es esto? ¿Alemán? ¿Además de nerd eres nazi?- una voz burlona se escucho a través del pasillo, y no parecía ser nada bueno, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato… por lo que se asomo levemente.

-¿Y que con esto? Oh, no sabía que usaras pupilentes… Si lo que quieres es tratar de verte menos nerd… solo pierdes tu tiempo- con una sonrisa maligna sostenía uno de los mencionados sobre sus dedos, y luego lo lanzaba por ahí, probablemente habían tomado al chico buscándolo.

-Eres más borde que un profesor, mejor vete a una universidad y déjanos en paz, cerebrito- agrego un tercer chico, mientras el cuarto vaciaba sin consideración la mochila en el piso. Temía que fuera él, más por el último comentario, pero no podía ver nada. Aprovecho el movimiento de uno de ellos para agudizar la vista. Era Alfred.

-¡O-oigan!- reclamo caminando hacia ellos, con nerviosismo, decidido a defender al menor. Entro al círculo y se posición frente a un confundido castaño. –Déjenlo solo o… ¡O iré a decirle a los profesores!- ¿Pero que acababa de decir?

-… ¿Oh?- fue lo último que escucho antes de que un puño se viniera sobre él.

* * *

-Fool!- mascullo el castaño frotando su brazo derecho con dolor –¡Solo lo hiciste peor!

-I-I'm s-sorry… s-solo quería ayudar…- se disculpaba, secando sus lagrimas en silencio, su rostro ahora estaba lastimado, su mejilla, su ojo, y le dolía mucho el estomago. Lo único que le consolaba era que el más alto estaba mucho peor que el, pues su labio sangraba, al igual que su nariz. –Y-y después e-ellos…- volvió a sollozar entrecortadamente. Un suspiro salió de los labios del otro.

-Deberías tener más cuidado…- se levanto como pudo y le ofreció su mano. –Formalmente, soy Alfred, aunque creo ya lo sabías…- desvió la mirada como si no le importara realmente. El peli rojo, en cambio, sonrió esperanzado, y tomo la mano con amabilidad. –Yo soy Arthur- exclamo animado, olvidándose por unos momentos del dolor. –¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!-

El castaño subió una ceja algo sorprendido, pues otro fuere le hubiese ignorado y culpado injustificadamente por la golpiza recién dada. –Ahm… Si, nice to meet you too…

* * *

Y... que tal? Demasiadas incoherencias? Espero que no ewe...

Bueno, tambien, esto es mas tambien como una adaptacion a las tiras de Dotty, buscandoles un orden y poniendole coherencia a algunas situaciones...

Que se esperan pasara con estos dos? Algun miedo? Alguna mania? Alguna caracteristica? -rie- Tambien, podeis pasar a los tumblr correspondientes... aunque claro, vais a necesitar saber un poco de ingles. ... o, mas bien mucho... si deplano, no lo entienden, pueden mandarme una pregunta para los pj y yo la posteara alli.

Ask 2p Arthur and Alfred

ask - 2p - artie and alfred . tumblr . com

Y el blog de dotty:

dotty - box . tumblr . com

Merece este fanfic seguir? solo diganmelo ;w; si no merece la pena, pueden pasar de el ;w; si no, podreis dejar un corto review, que no afecta a nadie ;w; arigato~

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


	2. The Bible is a Book Too Pt1

Lalalalala~ He venido descaradamente a decirles que en clases escribí esto, pero… a quien le importa (?) Ok no XD Para serles sinceros, tuve una seria crisis para escribir otro fic que hago en paralelo y que aun no publico –Ivy es rara- y como actualizo cada 2 semanas, me repetí "No pasa nada, tienes tiempo" Cuando me di cuenta, ya era Martes, y ese día tenía que estudiar para el examen de ingles. Pero bueno, logre pasarlo, y escribí esto lo más rápido que podía, al parecer termine a tiempo (LOL)

Antes de decir los datos quiero darles las gracias por el aceptamiento que tuvo este fanfic –el cual creí seria menor, ya que casi nadie conoce este AU- Es decir… nunca había tenido tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo –corazones- f-fue hermoso –llora- Y además… Dotty lo leyó y dijo que era muy lindo! Soy tan feliz! Les respondí todos al final del cap, por si alguien quiere ver la respuesta a su duda.

Ahora sí, aclaro, el capitulo no es la wea mas interesante del mundo, porque? Porque en si los primeros capítulos son para narrar y presentar a los personajes principales, después ya empezara lo más interesante.

Supongo que las otras aclaraciones del cap son:

-Del capítulo anterior a este, transcurrieron alrededor de 6 meses.

-Hay aparición de un Nyotalia, pero en si no voy a mezclar mucho los otros universos. Simplemente este pj tiene cierta importancia en el tumblr.

-Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, ya que era un poco largo.

-El titulo del cap no tiene ningún fin con la religión, se entenderá el titulo en la siguiente parte.

Y una que no aclare en el cap anterior, pues creí era obvia, pero al parecer no se entendió:

-Estos personajes son humanos. No naciones.

Yap .3. Ahora sí, disfruten del cap, mis amados lectores ;w;

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece~ Ni tampoco este AU, ya que dibujo del asco, mi imaginación es grande, y mis escritos es lo único salvable de mi ewe.

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Capitulo escrito en un solo día de jalón, por lo que ruego disculpen las incoherencias.

**Dedicado a**: Amore! -Always-, a las hermosas personas que decidieron seguir el fic, and it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she create the best character of the world (?)/ Y es dedicado a Dotty-sama, porque Ella creo los mejor personajes Del mundo (?)

* * *

El salón casi desierto, y las luces aun encendidas por el cielo madrugador. Ese era el panorama que tenía en frente el peli rojo, mientras dibujaba tranquilamente flores en los respaldos de sus cuadernos. Se le había hecho una costumbre llegar prácticamente una media hora antes de que las clases dieran comienzo. Y la única razón, era porque Alfred llegaba cerca de esas horas. No, no es que pusieran a platicar mucho. Tampoco que le fuera a copiar la tarea. Simplemente era un buenos días, la lectura del menor, sus dibujos y uno que otro tema trivial, en el único caso de que al castaño no le diera por contestar solo sonidos en vez de palabras.

Dibujo un clavel, cuando sintió que su presencia pasó a un lado, fría y recta, rápido volteo con una sonrisa. –Buenos Días Alfie- sonrió con dulzura mientras el otro dejaba sus cosas en el respaldo de la silla y luego se sentaba, acomodándose sus gafas. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más al verlas. Era curioso el tema de los pupi-lentes, pero después de mucha insistencia, mientras esperaban que los atendieran en la enfermería el día que se conocieron, supo que era una confusión.

Alfred le conto que su madre era una reconocida doctora, y en aquella ocasión, le enviaron unos pupi-lentes para uno de sus pacientes, ya graduados, por supuesto. Sin embargo, este último no quiso aceptarlo, alegando que eran cosas del demonio –lo cual molestaba de sobre manera a su amigo- Ella se los regalo a su hijo, y como el primer día que llego a la escuela, el tráfico era tremendo, y seguían empaquetados en ese coche, decidió probarlos. Después descubriría que eran un gran problema, y tras varias frases positivas del británico, decidió echarlos todos a la basura, decirle a su madre que no servían, y quedarse con sus anticuadas gafas. No tenían nada de malo.

-Good Morning…- musito bajo, sacando sus libros de lectura, empezando la rutina diaria. El silencio se hizo presente, en un principio eso era incomodo, pero con el tiempo, el oji azul se acostumbraba y seguía dibujando, mas ahora recargado en el escritorio detrás suyo. Todo estaba siendo como cualquier día en su "amistad", o como fuera que se llamase eso, hasta que una vocecilla llamo su atención.

-¡Arthur! Lindura, ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- de un momento a otro tenia a la estadounidense compañera de puesto agitándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El menor de ambos alzo una ceja, confundido también por el infantil comportamiento.

-¿Q-que sucede Amelia?-

-¡No he hecho la tarea de matemáticas! ¡Y ya sabes que esa profesora está en contra mía!- de sus ojos sobresalían dos pequeñas lagrimitas detrás de sus modernas gafas, llena de preocupación.

-¿Y-y en que te ayudo? ¿Quieres que te explique?- una gota resbalaba por su nuca, aun incrédulo que el drama que formaba era solo por no hacer una tarea. Presentía que había algo más dentro de esta situación, pero era mejor no indagar. No era asunto suyo… ¿no?

-No, no hay tiempo para eso…- lloriqueo una vez más, aunque ahora abrazando al inocente chico. –Por favor, déjame tomar copia, por favor, por favor, por favor… please…- para su compatriota, eso era ser exagerado, además de saber que el asentimiento de Arthur era inevitable, aun si antes estos dos no se hubieron ni dirigido la palabra.

-La solución no es que copies, si no lo entiendes, ¿Como esperas pasar el semestre? El examen es en dos semanas. Ella no dudara en reprobarte…- acomodo sus lentes de nuevo, y siguió su lectura, vacía, pues de cierto modo ponía atención a la escena protagonizada por el británico.

-Ah… Creo que no habrá ningún problema si es solo una vez Alfie…- susurro soltándose amablemente del abrazo, y sacando tras unos segundos su libreta anaranjada. –Ten, no estoy seguro si está bien o no… pero espero te sirva….

Con aun mas drama, tomo sus manos lloriqueando –Eres un alma buena Artie. Buena y pura- y tan rápido como termino de decir eso, corrió a su asiento a copiar lo más pronto posible. Para su desgracia la primera clase que tenía era con esa malvada profesora, podía llegar en cualquier momento, se sabía muy bien de su puntualidad. "Llegar 10 minutos antes, ya es estar retrasado". Si esa era la frase con la cual sermoneaba a todo aquel que le pedía el pase, luego eran enviados a la dirección.

Arthur simplemente rio, continuando con sus ambiguos dibujos, al lado de un rendido Alfred. El pelirrojo era en verdad ingenuo… les daba mucho a esos idiotas que lo ignoraban…

* * *

Al final, la profesora llego cuando Amelia aun no terminaba los ejercicios, y por estar copiando, la saco del salón. El cuaderno, después de un regaño bien justificado, regreso a su dueño, cohibido por haber sido descubierto en la pequeña ayuda a la americana, aunque aliviado de haber sido perdonado.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron terrible y tortuosamente lentas para el alumnado, el timbre sonó algunos minutos antes, dejándoles un poco de descanso. Se podía sentir el estrés por todo el corredor, dando tumultos en todas y cada una de las mesas, no importara en que "rango social" de la escuela se encontraran. Faltaban 3 semanas de clase, y solo 2 semanas para los primeros exámenes finales. Había algunos con pilas y pilas de libros a su alrededor, mientras desayunaban, unos mas solo tenían uno o dos, sin exagerar, y también habían unos pocos que trataban de convencerlos de darles copia, distrayendo su estudio. Arthur, también era uno de los preocupados, aunque no demasiado. Simplemente estudiaba los nuevos apuntes de ciencias, mientras que Alfred, como si todo fuera un dulce teatro, leía cualquiera de sus libros avanzados. Para alguien como él, no representaban problema alguno.

-Oye Alfred… no entiendo esta parte…- señalaba de vez en cuando, solo era entonces que se desconcentraba un poco de su lectura y respondía la duda, luego volvía como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. La rutina estaba levemente quebrada por los exámenes, pero no parecía afectar realmente su relación. Columpio sus pies bajo la mesa, con su sonrisa hermosa y radiante en sus labios, apagando la alarma de su reloj de muñeca. Quedaban diez minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, así que debía ir a preparar lo de las siguientes clases. Su complexión era demasiado delgada como para cargar la tonelada de escritos a primera hora, a diferencia del más alto.

-Voy por mis libros, te veo en clase- con un gesto raro, el contrario asintió a la información, y siguió el aprendizaje. Acto seguido, el peli rojo salía a paso rápido a su casillero. No le llevo mucho tiempo dejar sus cosas, acomodarlas como siempre, y sacar lo fundamental en el último periodo.

-¿Que tenemos por aquí?- la cizaña de siempre, vaya, parecía ser que ni los exámenes lo libraban de esto. –El niño bueno del colegio…- al voltearse, ya lo estaban rodeando esos cuatro tipos, con la misma sonrisa de la primera vez.

-Estudiando, "dear?"- la ironía en aquello, hizo que frunciera el ceño, les gustaba burlarse de su acento británico.

-Pero que lindo…- el otro jalo en exceso su mejilla, causándole dolor y una pequeña queja ahogada en su apretada garganta, teniendo tanto miedo porque lo maltrataran.

-Sabes que… deberás darnos copia en los finales, ¿no?- el cuarto, el líder que había permanecido callado disfrutando de cómo lo torturaban solo con esas sonrisas y los recuerdos de tantos golpes, por fin sacaba el corto tema que necesitaban negociar. –Si no… tal vez nuestro genio podría pasar un mal rato a la salida….-

-D-deja a Alfie, yo te daré todas las respuestas, r-right?- una curvatura simulando ser sonrisa, con las lagrimas que siempre tiraba, amenazando con salir de sus orbes. A veces en verdad deseaba ser valiente. Era una lástima que solo era un niño tonto. Probablemente todo el bachiller se lo iba a pasar de esa manera.

-Eso espero…- palmeo la mejilla recién maltratada con bastante fuerza, causándole otra queja, más calmada. Aun riendo por su expresión, volvieron al comedor entre risas, dejando al pobre chico asustado pegada a espaldas de los casilleros. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, reprimido por ello. Todo el semestre había sido lo mismo, pero valía la pena. Porque así, a Alfred lo dejaban de molestar. El cómo mayor, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar la integridad del chico, porque solo tenía catorce, aunque su altura dijera otra cosa… por eso no iba a reclamar.

No muy lejos de allí, escondido en uno de los pasillos libres, alguien apretaba con impotencia sus libros, observando la escena. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Era una verdadera injusticia, y como muchas veces el no había salido a defenderlo. Era un cobarde.

* * *

Fingiendo como siempre, volvía a columpiar sus pies bajo su pupitre en esta ocasión, preparando libreta y pluma, precavido. Más de una vez les había sucedido a los inexpertos del primer semestre, que el profesor de historia ingresaba al salón dictando. Varios habían tenido un mal año a su lado por lo mismo, aunque esta semana se había calmado con sus arrebatos, ya que sabía bien porque situación estaban pasando.

-Hey, Artie!- la rubia americana se recargo en su mesa. –Aunque la operación no tuve éxito, agradezco tu ayuda, ¡secuaz!-ladeando el rostro, el mencionado dio a entender que no comprendía nada de lo que le decía. – ¡Claro! ¿No lo ves? ¡La profesora es solo una villana que quiere atentar contra esta súper heroína! Y aunque gano esta batalla, ¡yo le ganare la guerra!- festejo casi, subiéndose a la mesa, mientras sus dos amigas suspiraban sabiendo que no tenía remedio, pues ni siquiera con las señas que le estaba haciendo el británico reaccionaba.

-¿Y yo señorita, también soy un villano?- se giro lentamente con miedo. Después de algunos regaños más, fue sacada por segunda vez en el día del salón. Su padre iba a matarla. Pero no era su culpa… Ella no sabía que ya había ingresado al aula uno de sus tantos "queridos" educadores.

Arthur sonrió ante su tierno puchero en su salida, y volvió a poner atención en clase. Alfred también volteo cuando los murmullos se hicieron altos, pronunciando varias veces el par de palabras escritas en el pizarrón. Grandes, de color rojo. La pesadilla de muchos. El proyecto final.

-Muy bien jovencitos.- recargado en la pizarra los veía de manera amenazante, cruzando los brazos. Un escalofrió recorrió al alumnado. –El trabajo será sobre todo lo visto en este semestre. Y cuando digo todo, es _todo.-_ se esforzó en resaltar aquello. –Sera en parejas. Y quiero que cada tema, contenga lo siguiente.- Arthur tomo con calma sus cosas, copiando lo que el otro plasmaba.

Reseña

Mapa Conceptual

Diagrama

Dibujo

Presentación Electrónica

A varios se les descoloco la quijada, otros cuantos empezaron a reclamar por ello, aun sabiendo que el otro no cambiaria de opinión. Dos semanas eran muy pocas para hacer algo tan largo. El mismo Alfred lo sabía.

-Y lo quiero para el lunes- sentencio finalmente desatando el caos total de reclamos. Estaban a viernes, y lo quería para el lunes. ¿Cuál era su problema? –Tienen la clase para comenzar a planearlo- dicho esto, medio mundo se lanzo a buscar a los más listos, y el más solicitado, por supuesto, había sido el muchacho de sencillas gafas.

Arthur sonrió ante esto, creyéndose que ellos apreciaban a Alfred, cuando bien sabia que solo querían aprovecharse de sus conocimientos. La respuesta de este no llegaba, seguía callado, con la mirada puesta en sus libros, como siempre. Hasta que su aliento, pesado por tanto escándalo, subió la mirada, encarando a su compañero anglosajón.

-Ya tengo pareja…- un leve sonrojo, el primero de muchos, cubrió las pequitas bajo los ojos azules, aunque el que lo propicio no lo hubiera notado, volteando rápido. Hubo varias quejas, pero esta vez el castaño ya no protesto nada en contra o a favor. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado, haciendo conclusiones en su mente. Tal vez a los demás no les importaría la situación, y le hubieran asentido a la primera, pero había elegido a Arthur, quien se preocuparía de sobre manera. Aunque, si no lo elegía, se hubiera quedado solo… Se la debía esta vez. Solo por esta vez.

-Ahm… A-Alfie…- tartamudeo sacándolo de nuevo al escandaloso salón, notando que los compañeros a su alrededor, ya se habían dispersado buscando otra víctima. – ¿Con tu pareja… te referías a mí?- un silencio muy incomodo para el mayor, de parte del menor… ¿Y si se refería a alguien más y el solo se hacía ilusiones? Para el otro eso era absurdo, pues no tenía relación con nadie más en la institución.

-Desde hoy en la tarde trabajaremos, supongo, puedo ir a tu casa.- un si rebuscado que sonriendo de manera tierna y campante agradeció, nunca había sido claro para hablar, pero muchas veces lograba comprenderlo. Asintió con mucha energía e ilusión, cosa que se perdió de nuevo su amigo.

-¡Claro que si Alfie¡- rio una vez más, sintiendo que los colores bajaban de su rostro, tras la cordial explicación dada. Amelia, sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, observando la escena desde la ventana, sonriendo con mucho ánimo. Después de haber esperado esos seis meses para probar su teoría, lo había logrado. Esos dos eran un par muy tierno.

* * *

El trafico le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, odiaba el ruido taladrando sus oídos, algunos insultos hacia los que iban más adelante por parte de sus compañeros de ruta, y el calor infernal que tenía esa ciudad. Todo se agalopaba en su cabecita. A veces, extrañaba mucho su tierra.

-Madre se que estas ocupada pero iré a la casa de alguien.- se apresuro a hablar antes de que le colgara. –Bien, te veo en la noche.- y tras esto, la llamada culmino. ¿Eso había sido una conversación de diez segundos o su reloj corporal le estaba fallando?

-Tu mama debe estar muy ocupada…- comento aun sorprendido por esto, a lo que el estadounidense no respondió más que con el gesto de asentimiento de siempre. Alzar ambas cejas y seguir viendo inerte al frente. –Por cierto, ¿te gustaría comer algo en especial? Mama podría preparar algún platillo ya que se ve que tardaremos en llegar y además…

-Nobelium… Lo que sea estará bien…- lo interrumpió antes de que empezara un largo discurso, diciendo muchas cosas obvias. Como que el bus hacia demasiado ruido, o que el embotellamiento los estaba matando, o que el sol había decidido salir y darles en todo el rostro durante el trayecto.

El frio comentario asusto al menor, por lo que haciendo un gesto de vergüenza volteo a ver las casas, tratando de adivinar por su fachada que clase de familias vivían ahí. Aburrido al cabo de unos minutos, pues los autos se detuvieron definitivamente a esperar por un buen rato. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una manifestación justo aquel día tan infernal?

-¿Quieres irte caminando?- la pregunta lo tomo con suma sorpresa, a Alfred nunca le había gustado caminar, el era mas de esperar con una paciencia tremenda. Pero parecía ser que a pesar de esto, por su rostro molesto, tampoco le estaba gustando mucho el ambiente. Sonrió como siempre y asintió tomando sus cosas. El sol seguía siendo insoportable, pero durante el trayecto, la situación sería menos incomoda y hostigante.

Bastaron un par de calles para que el de los ojos azules sacara un tema de conversación. Uno que su amigo prefería no tocar. –Por cierto, Alfie… ¿Mañana en que casa nos veremos?- no le respondía, seguía con el mismo rostro apacible. –Bueno… no creo que hoy terminemos el proyecto y pues… si trabajamos duro mañana también, seguro ganamos el domingo libre…

-Avancemos hoy- interrumpió con cierta molestia, aun sin quitar su expresión monótona. –Yo hare lo que reste…- fuera de la órbita de pensamientos del más inteligente, a Arthur le tomo unos segundos reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque Alfred?

-Porque si…

-No es cierto… ¡Hay una razón y no me la quieres contar!- respuestas tan fuera de sentido no eran comunes del "genio" –Puedes decirme, anda…

-Voy a salir con mi madre… Tenemos un compromiso y todo eso…-

-Pues no te creo nada…- frunció el ceño algo preocupado –Anda puedes contarme…. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, como siempre- relajo sus facciones amablemente, por el gesto de molestia que le regalaba. –Anda… Alfred…

-… Debo ir a ver a mi padre, y a mi hermano…- dijo entre dientes, acomodando su mochila, incomodo por lo que fuera a pensar.

Y tal como si lo adivinara, el estaba repasando los hechos en su mente. Recordaba que la madre de Alfred era divorciada, y que su familia no era de las mejores, pero no tenía la menor idea de que tenía que visitar a su padre los fines de semana, como en las películas que veía en la televisión, de tontos adolescentes reclamando el ser incomprendidos por sus familias, y hacían tontería, tras tontería, tras tontería… Alfred, a su parecer, era muy valiente… Porque él no cometía esas tonterías. Arthur ignoraba que eso solo era porque a Alfred le gustaba _evadir la realidad_ de su situación. _Encerrarse _en su pequeño mundo de conocimientos.

-P-pero eso no tiene nada de malo… - bajo la mirada, pensante, continuando sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa… donde mágicamente, el canto de su madre, Britania, pareció abrirle la mente. – ¡Ya se!- tomo de sorpresa los hombros de Jones, dando pequeños saltitos. El no se consideraba muy listo como para que se le ocurrieran buenas ideas, pero esta era realmente de sus mejores ocurrencias. – ¡Mama! ¡Mama puede hacer algo!- y antes de cualquier objeción, entro corriendo a su casa, olvidándose de invitarlo a pasar formalmente.

-Pero que…- tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso no dudo en pasar directo hacia donde había corrido el mayor. En las paredes resonaron lo que no quería escuchar.

-¡Mama! ¡Necesito que hables con la madre de Alfred!

-¿Por qué mi niño?- la madre estaba algo sorprendida por la reacción, pero acaricio los cabellos de su hijo recién llegado.

-Mañana…- comenzó animadamente, justo cuando el americano llegaba a la puerta de la cocina. Demasiado tarde. – ¡Saldré de viaje con Alfie!

* * *

No. No sabía cómo había aceptado. Tampoco sabía cómo ambos habían podido comer tan tranquilamente, sin haberle preguntado si estaba realmente de acuerdo con su "solución". Tampoco sabía cómo había sido tan tonto como para darle el número de la mujer, que parecía temblar mientras hablaba con su madre frente a ellos, hallándose entre un mar de papeles haciendo su tarea.

-E-entonces, no veo ningún problema, ¿verdad? –La peli roja acomodo su cabello con nerviosismo, aunque la respuesta pareció aliviarla –Le agradezco mucho señora Jones, también Arthur se lo agradece- guiño un ojo a su hijo y colgando el trato se cerró.

Para Arthur esa era una estupenda noticia. Para Alfred esa era una sentencia de muerte. Al día siguiente su amigo conocería a su hermano.

Rompió sin querer la punta de su lápiz al recordarlo… -Mathew…- murmuro como si ya tuviera enfrente sus ojos azules, y su ordenado cabello rubio.

* * *

Sadasdadasd, antes de que se me pase… de nuevo, si hay incoherencia, díganmelo, como estoy acostumbrada a este universo, a veces escribo cosas como obvia, se me pasa explicarles a ustedes…

Ahora sí! Los reviews!:

**Marie (Guest):**_ Sip, de hecho, creo que es el primer fanfic de ellos escrito al español –Dotty hizo dos en ingles, y pienso traducirlo y/o narrarlos a mi método, solo debo encontrar un sentido y donde colocarlo, je._

**MyobiCHitachiin:**_ De hecho, si, son muy cambiados… mira 2p es como "Naciones con problemas psicológicos que parecen el lado oscuro de los países" y el de Dotty es mas como "Un chico torpe, con un chico torpemente genio" Son más normales, y son humanos… Aunque bueno, supongo que con el tiempo los iras conociendo –ríe-_

_Concuerdo contigo sobre Alfred, es tan violable y comestible… pero puedes quedártelo… yo tengo a otro amor en este universo que aun no vemos…_

**Lovilup (Guest):**_ Si! Yo también los amo! Y como vi que no habia ningún fic de ellos, decidi comenzar su fandom en español mas que el que ya existe en ingles (?) Actualizare cada dos semanas, ya que mi tiempo es escaso –escribo entre clases, dos fanfics, varios oneshots, y respondo roles de mis 14 personajes… no es un horario exactamente libre- pero sere puntual! _

_Ami igual me mata, pero Scott siempre ha sido un buen hermano, es solo que para el oficial es muy difícil ser cariñoso por el ambiente hostil en el que nacio, y guarda rencor por todo el tiempo que cuida a Artie y que aun asi, este sea mucho mas fuerte, exitoso, inteligente etc…_

**Konatita (Guest):**_Amore! –se derrite en corazones- nya, sip, se que no te agrada Scott, pero mi lo ama… ojojo, en nuestro rol te hare sufrir con el XD Terminaron siendo linchados, lo se uvu Y no, no puedes comerte a Artie, es de Alfred, tu ya tienes a mi propio Artie D:_

_Lo se, me encanta el humor científico –nerd-_

_Mi igual te ama, y si, ya te dije que te dedico todo ewe Asi que, lee el corregido, porque el que te paso, casi siempre esta del ASCO TOTAL_

**Cocobelo:**_ sjdbnvijerg mi celular también es un asco y no me deja poner reviews, entiendo tu sufrimiento ;A; Tranquilo, tranquilo… no muchos conocen a este AU, al menos no en Habla Hispana_

_-llora a mares- TU! Tu me entiendes! –abraza- yo se que Scott no es tan malo como lo describen! –tose un poco- Sip, Artie es muy ukeable, demo dame tu dirección, que debo ir a ver a ese chico guay que habla con la tabla igual que Alfred! Que genial!_

_Si no te gusta el ingles, puedes decirme tu dudas, y yo te lo busco uvu_

_Si, vigilo a todos, todo el tiempo. Todo el día, todos los días… -sonrie maliciosamente-_

También gracias por todos los follows y favorites! En serio! En serio!

Dios… odio todo lo que se debe hacer para publicar un mendigo capitulo ewe pero ustedes lo valen chicos.

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


	3. The Bible is a Book Too Pt2

He llegado descaradamente de nuevo -rueda en el piso- gomen nasai! Se que estoy atrasada tres dias! Pero me pasaron muchas cosas estas dos semanas, primero, se les ocurre al final si hacer examenes, luego en esa semana me enfermo de dengue, asi que nada de estar comoda en una posicion, me dolia hasta el alma... ademas de que en esa enfermedad se te quitan las energias para todo, hasta desespera! -llora- y como estaba enferma, por tratar de usar la compu, la tire y se rompio el display- y descubrieron que la estaba manejando a escondias D:- Y al final, tuve que estudiar como bestia sin poder usar la compu en al escuela -no la reparan aun- Pero bueno... pueden matarme si quieren... pero mi los ama, no lo hagan! -llora-

Ahora si, el esperado capitulo de Matti... no me salio como yo espere, no me convence... Ademas de que al final me salio muy largo, y tuve que mejor dividirlo en tres ... -matenmeeee- pero bueno, solo una cosita: no odien a Matti por como lo veran, aun no lo conocen, solo lo han visto... va? Oh, y la mas importante... Ese hombre es mio! MIO! e.e

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece~ Ni tampoco este AU, porque soy perdedora y mala dibujante...

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Muchas preguntas y dudas existenciales por parte de Artie (?)

**Dedicado a**: Amore, por supuesto, al staff del mundo de hetalia -las adoro ;w;- En especial a Romii, que se queda sin internet de nuevo por una eternidad ;w; And it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she creates the best character of the world (?)/ Y es dedicaco a Dotty-sama, porque ella creo los mejor personajes del mundo (?)

* * *

-Por ahí, por ahí…- señalaba el pelirrojo sin poder ocultar muy bien la emoción que sentía. Incluso, en vez de ir sentado como el niño bueno que era, estaba recargado casi sobre la palanca de andar.

-Bueno, bueno Arthur, pero acomódate bien. Te dije que te vinieras a delante… - regañaba con una media sonrisa, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de feliz. El que se hiciera amigo de Alfred había mejorado su adaptación a este país, una que había tardado varios años, y el castaño, con toda y esa personalidad había cambiado en cuestión de meses.

-Es que, ¿Y si se va sin mi?-

-Amor, vas casi media hora antes… no tienes que estar así de nervioso…- el pelirrojo, dio un suspiro, sentándose pesadamente en el primer semáforo que se lo permitió. ¡Su mama no entendía! Conocía a ese chico… y si primero no había querido su presencia en esa "reunión familiar" era capaz de darle otra hora para no ir. Alfred a veces era muy necio.

-Bien…- susurro suspirando de nuevo, repasando muchas veces la forma en que se presentaría ante la madre del susodicho. Por las llamadas se veía era una mujer algo seria, bastante ordenada, justo como Alfred… Entonces debía usar mucho sus modales y portarse bien. Estiro la nueva playera manga larga que traía, de un color azul cielo con manchas solo un poco más oscuras, y pensó en un buen saludo.

-Mira, que ya estamos aquí…- dijo su madre estacionando su viejo auto en la acera de enfrente. Era una casa preciosa, era grande, y cuidada. No era una mansión, por supuesto, pero se veía que tenían un buen nivel económico. –Baja ya, ¿No estabas muy emocionado?- se burlo juguetona la mujer, mientras el niño volvía a sonreír, poniéndose la mochila.

-Voy… voy…- dio un pequeño salto, y prácticamente corrió a la puerta. Bastaron un par de toques y un par de segundos para que la puerta se abriera, por un Alfred arreglado de la misma forma de la cual iba a la escuela. Al parecer su semblante serio siempre estaba así…-Buenos días Alfie…- saludo asomando sus dedos por debajo de la correa de su mochila. Este solo observo su rostro, luego el de su madre, antes de que la suya llegara por detrás.

Con un suéter negro, el pantalón blanco y mirada gélida la mujer se paraba sin muchas expresiones. Aunque su semblante no era tan rígido como el de su hijo. Igual a como la primera vez que Arthur vio Alfred, Britania se tenso un poco, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Buenos días señora Jones…- murmuro ante la mirada de su hijo. Conocía a su madre, era bastante confianzuda, sin embargo… al parecer no era lo mismo encontrarse a un "Alfred" en el colegio que a un "Alfred" en el mundo de los adultos.

-Buenos días señora….- divago un poco en contestar, algunos breves segundos.

-Kirkland…- le recordó el de los ojos castaños, algo impaciente en la entrada.

-Señora Kirkland. Es el Arth- -el teléfono de esta comenzó a sonar, sin fijarse mucho de sus invitados contesto apresurada- ¿Diga? … Dígame… No, probablemente el antibiótico no le surta efecto. -Cruzo uno de sus brazos, mientras la mujer británica se sentía completamente ignorada, aunque algo menos estresada –Por aquí tengo uno que podría. Permítame…- sin colgar, se metió dentro de su hogar, a donde el castaño sabía era su despacho. El mismo dio una mueca, "ya lo sabia"; eso sintió en esa expresión su amigo.

-Esta ocupada, supongo. … No se preocupa señora Kirkland, cuidare de Arthur. -Asombrada por esa madurez, acaricio, inclinándose hacia este, su cabello.

-Bien, confió en ti Alfred- señalo, plantándole un beso al niño, uno que lo dejo algo confundido. –Nos vemos mañana- sonrió y ahora beso la frente de su propio hijo. –Pórtate bien, no quiero problemas, ¿Entiendes?-

-Sip- canturreo jugando con sus pies

-Sino se porta bien, le jalas las orejas- bromeo con el menor y dándoles otra nueva sonrisa, volvió a meterse a su auto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto pacientemente, sabiendo la respuesta después de que su compañero entrara a la casa sin mediar palabra. Cerró con cuidado, jugando con los tirantes de su mochila ahora. –Tu mama parecía ocupada…

-Siempre lo esta.- corto fríamente, algo incomodo. Se sentó en su sala, amplia, ordenada, muy bonita. Tomo su libro, y paso el control remoto a las manos del otro. Aun faltaba un poco para la hora que Madeleine Jones había previsto para la salida, más quince o veinte minutos de retraso por sus llamadas de trabajo, y si el otro se aburría, corría el riesgo de perder la paciencia, con sus constantes temas de conversación irracionales.

-¿Puedo dejar mis cosas aquí?- señalo uno de los sillones crema, mismo que se encontraba libre, de una sola pieza. Alfred asintió, y al fin pudo dejar la pesada carga de sus hombros en el mueble. Se sentó al lado del menor, y encendió el aparato. –Para serte sincero… creí que ibas a dejarme...- un movimiento de cejas, como siempre, le hizo ver que no entendía a que se refería. –Bueno, como al principio no querías que fuera… y luego casi te obligo a que me llevaras…

-Tus bases no son muy lógicas.- reprendió alzando por unos escasos segundos la mirada a la pantalla de televisión, pues daban el anuncio de un reconocido documental a transmitir en las próximas fechas. –Si no quisiera llevarte, lo hubiera expresado textualmente desde un principio…- Para Arthur, ese lenguaje complicado y cortante era normal, a veces lo cohibía, otras veces lo dejaba pasar. –Además, no tendría porque mentirte.-

Su mirada se abrió levemente más de lo normal, repasando la última oración varias veces…. No... No tenia que darle un mejor sentido al de la honestidad. El que era mas amistoso, y tal vez amable era el, así que, Alfred siendo sincero en un sentido mas sentimental que mental, no podía ser. Lo sabía. Y como siempre, estaba en lo correcto. El volumen de la televisión, lo saco de sus pensamientos, prestándole por fin atención. Solo esperaba, Alfred no notara su leve decepción de siempre.

* * *

El ambiente estaba cruelmente tenso… el ingles dudaba si en cualquier momento la señora Jones se detendría y lo echaría del auto. Ella manejaba, hablando por teléfono de vez en cuando, y a veces perdiéndose en la carretera, murmurando cosas de repente sin prestar atención absoluta a lo que su hijo y su pequeño invitado hacían en los asientos traseros. Tampoco es que hicieran mucho. Alfred, leía, aunque esto ya era moneda vieja. Arthur simplemente podía jugar con sus pies, y voltear a ver al camino. Solo había autos y algunos árboles. Intento jugar con las nubes, pero el cielo confabulaba con la incomoda escena y estaba completamente despejado.

Había intentado hacer alguna conversación con Alfred, pero ninguna funcionaba. El primer intento había sido sencillo. Que si seguía leyendo se iba a enfermar y se iba a marear en las curvas.

-Tome medicina antes de subir…

Bien, el primer golpe lo había fallado, el segundo debía ser más astuto. ¿Cómo iban a poner orden en los temas?

-Cuando bajemos vemos eso…

Rayos, en serio había creído que este funcionaria. Por última vez, saco lo obvio. El camino era muy largo.

-Prepárate, son dos horas de viaje

Bien… estaba derrotado. Esa era la razón por la cual, después de alrededor de cuarenta minutos se la pasaba en la ventanilla, recargado en la manija, suspirando de vez en cuando. Había sido su idea el de viajar con Alfred, para que fuera justo el trabajo, y porque también tenia mucha curiosidad por saber quien era su hermano… Pero… esto en verdad no tenia nombre, esta demasiado incomodo y estresado…

Hablando de eso… ¿Como era el hermano de Al? ¿Seria igual de listo? ¿También se la pasaría leyendo? ¿Que tal si el le ganaba en altura, y conocimientos también? Se imaginaba en una escena monótona, de un el muy nervioso, jugando con sus manos, mientras un Alfred y un mini-Alfred leían y leían sin parar. Que miedo…

Tampoco estaba seguro como era su padre… Percatándose de la seriedad del tema, se revolvió en el sillón sentándose de manera decente. Si sus padres estaban separados, era porque habían tenido una problemática fuerte… pero, ¿Cuando? ¿Alfred acaso recordaba el verlos pelear? ¿O porque esa constante molestia hacia el tema de su progenitor? ¿O su madre hablaba mal de el? Observo a esta, que hablaba por teléfono por tal vez cuarta vez en el camino. Era seria, si, casi tanto como su hijo –y decía casi porque la vio sonreír dos veces desde el espejo retrovisor, perdida en sus pensamientos probablemente- pero no parecía ser de esas mujeres divorciadas que metían a la fuerza su propio rencor en las mentes de sus hijos. Allí había gato encerrado.

-Oye Alfred... ¿Como es tu hermano?- el mencionado apretó la pasta de la nueva adquisición literaria que poseía sin contestarle. Frunció el ceño y movió el libro aun más cerca de su rostro. Eso había sido muy extraño… Se acomodo de nuevo, regresando la mirada a la ventana, o al menos eso pretendió, pues algo más llamo su atención. En el retrovisor, dos cuencas cafés con una presión horrible hacia su persona, lo asustaba. Ahogo un leve quejido, temblando graciosamente hasta la mirada se aparto de el. Si ese era el caso, ¡Prefería que Madeleine no volteara a verlo! ¡Su mirada le daba mucho miedo! O podría ser que….

Claro… probablemente… a ella no le gustara el tema que estaba tocando. ¡Pero por supuesto! Que tonto estaba siendo… A quien le gustaría hablar sobre el hijo de tu ex-esposo… Más si este vive con ambos padres, a diferencia de su rota familia… sentía algo de pena por ello. En su caso, sus padres se querían, había sobrevivido a una mudanza de patria, de continente, una muy rápida y radical. ¿Y con sus hijos? A ellos también los amaban, aunque fuera un poco complicado teniendo a uno, solo, en Escocia, cerca de sus primos Irlandeses pero… no era lo mismo. Ahora se daba cuenta. No podía comparar su propia situación con la de Alfred.

Aunque… ¡Tampoco podía cesar su curiosidad por conocer al chico! ¿Cual seria la habilidad de el? –Si…- en los cuentos de su madre hablaba sobre ello. De hadas que nacen con cada uno de nosotros y te conceden una habilidad, justo como en la historia de la bella durmiente… -Cual le habrá dado su hada…-murmuro creyendo que nadie mas que el lo escuchaba, hasta que noto como el americano chasqueaba la lengua.

-¿Hadas?- dejo su libro un segundo, viéndolo de forma un poco seria, mas de lo normal.

-Ehm… si… Hadas… Me pregunto que habilidad le habrán regalado a tu hermano…- susurro las dos ultimas palabras, esperando un nuevo silencio.

-Las hadas no existen- corto rápidamente ignorando la parte de su familia.

-¡Pero claro que existen!- reclamo rápidamente algo temeroso de lo que contestara.-Existen, ¡Ellas hacen muchas cosas buenas por las personas! ¡Por los niños en especial!

-Por supuesto que no. Esas son solo tonterías.

-¡Las vi en un libro! Ahí venia escrito sobre ellas…

-Eso no quiere decir nada –siguió con sus argumentos algo molesto por ello. –En todo caso serian libros de fantasía escritos por personas que solo buscan vender.- al pelirrojo se le iba bajando de apoco a poco el animo conforme lo escuchaba. –Escriben cosas que harían a este mundo "feliz" y perfecto… por dinero.

-No es cierto…-dio un ultimo intento de contrarrestar sus argumentos.

-Y dime, ¿Al menos has leído las primeras descripciones de estas? Ellas "raptan" a los niños, sacrificándolos ante los seres del bosque para el bien de su magia.- lo ultimo asusto al de los ojos azules, por lo que simplemente bajo la cabeza, antes de que soltara algo tan terrorífico, de nuevo.

-¡E-esta bien! ¡Te creo!- mintió. Aun no le creía del todo… pero por el bien de su infancia y su estado de animo, más valía hacer que Alfred guardara silencio sobre el tema. –Te creo…- el otro, ignorando completamente el porque del extraño comportamiento silencioso de Arthur, lo tomo como algo normal. A el realmente ya no le importaba si tenia que romper ese tipo de fantasías. Lo único que estaba haciendo era propiciarle conocimientos al mayor. El hacia mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que era creer en la magia y la fantasía. Pero Arthur no….

Aun cohibido, se abrazo a si mismo, recargándose en la ventana… ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si todos esos cuentos hermosos que lo llenaban de esperanza cuando se sentía muy triste eran mentira? ¿Eran solo el método en que los adultos hacían dinero? Eso… eso era realmente era triste…

* * *

-Llegamos…- anuncio la conductora, sin apagar el coche. Alfred guardo su libro, movió un poco el hombro de su amigo de pecas, y tomando sus cosas, bajó. Arthur tardo un poco mas, despertando. En medio de sus pensamientos se había dormido en el camino, tal vez una hora… Y eso que había descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior…. Tal vez la tensión lo había dejado un poco –mucho- agotado… Si, probablemente ese había sido el problema. Bostezando discretamente, también bajo cargando sus cosas. Inmediatamente después, sin mediar palabras, el motor dejo de sonar, mientras ellos caminaban hacia la puerta.

Esta casa se veía mas normal… se parecía a la suya, con leves diferencias. En esta ciudad habían muchos árboles, contrario a la ciudad y podía sentirse un poco mas de frió, detalles que obviamente Alfred ya estaba acostumbrado. Tocaron la puerta, esperando un poco mas de lo normal. El mayor mordía levemente su labio inferior, esperando a ver quien y como era el chico al que conocería. El menor, simplemente esperaba con fastidio el momento en que el fin de semana acabara, como siempre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a alguien con una expresión casi tan inerte como la de Alfred, pero con el ceño algo mas fruncido, y algo mas afilados los rasgos de los ojos. Muy poco. Era rubio, arqueaba una ceja observándolos a ambos, con bellas cuencas moradas, libres de artefactos como su hermano, de una altura parecida al de este, menor por tal vez escasos centímetros, ganando la del peli rojo. Sin mediar palabra, gesto, o tan si quiera un suspiro, cerro la puerta fuertemente, justo en su cara. Arthur no supo que hacer o decir. La breve interacción lo dejo helado. ¿Que acababa de pasar?

-¿No vamos a tocar de nuevo?- pregunto al que parecía acostumbrado. Este tampoco dijo nada, instantes después, la que tocaba era la señora Jones. Varias veces mas que las que lo habían hecho ellos. La puerta se abría ahora lentamente, con solo medio rostro del menor asomando. Rodando la mirada con fastidio y un poco de temor, abrió la puerta y se metió a su casa refunfuñando. Se repetía la pregunta, ¿Que acababa de pasar?

-Veo que ya llegaron…-hablo ahora una nerviosa señora rubia saliendo de una abertura parecida a la de una puerta, careciendo del vital elemento. –Alfred y nuestro pequeño invitado.

-Si.- hablo cortante la otra adulta. Parecía un de ja vú de lo que había ocurrido en casa del castaño hacia un par de horas antes. –Vendré por ellos mañana por la tarde.

-Vete con cuidado…- recomendó amablemente, la otra dio la espalda y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si. –Bienvenidos- saludo a los adolescentes.

-Gracias- contesto el más inocente, mientras su compañero se metía sin contestar nada. – ¿Alfred?- ¿Lo iba a dejar allí sin saber que hacer? ¿Y la señora? ¿Iba a dejarla allí hablando sola?

-Ve con el, anda- rió esta comprensiva, acercándose a darle leves empujoncitos para que avanzara. –Me contaron que tienen un trabajo, por eso viniste… En un rato les llevare unos bocadillos…- estaba muy confundido por la situación. De por si era distraído, le costaba comprender el ambiente… y ahora todo pasaba así de rápido y misterioso... A veces sentía que Alfred sobreestimaba su habilidad de adaptación. Decidió subir las escaleras por las que vio al otro hacerlo, antes de que algo igual de extraño sucediera.

Asomo el rostro por varias habitaciones por las que iba pasando, cuidando de no observar mucho tiempo para no verse descortés. Hasta que finalmente encontró a Alfred en una especie de estudio. Había una mesa, mas baja que las normales, y alrededor tres libreros grandes, con varios libros. A diferencia de todos los que había observado en casa de Jones, eran pocos, aunque… comparados con los de su hogar… los sobrepasaban por unas buenas decenas…

-¿Vamos a trabajar aquí?- dijo lo obvio pues el otro ya sacaba sus cosas.

-Si…- respondió sin hacerle mucho caso.

-De acuerdo…- susurro acercándose, sentándose en el piso. Espero a ver que cosas faltaban para el tema que parecía intentar comenzar el menor, finalmente se decidió solo por su cuaderno y un par de cajas de plumones y colores. –Si quieres, yo comienzo con la portada, en lo que empiezas a sintetizar- recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Los extraños "si" que daba el castaño.

Mientras dibujaba, algunas líneas se desviaban dibujando el rulito que había visto minutos antes en la entrada. Aun seguía algo consternado por ello. ¿Ese era el gran hermano de Alfred? ¿No debería estar leyendo?… o… ¿Podría ser que estuviera en su propia habitación haciéndolo?… Si… ¡Eso debía ser! Tal vez no era su intención molestarlos en su trabajo.

O eso creyó, hasta que este entro al recinto, tomando un libro, grande y robusto. Se sentó como la gente decente lo hacia, a diferencia de los otros dos, en su sillón y abrió este buscando cierta pagina. –No leas ese tipo de tonterías enfrente de mí… Insolent Waste of Oxygen…- menciono molesto su amigo. ¿De que clase de tontería hablaba? Volteando pudo divisar levemente el titulo. Era una Biblia.

-Repítelo y te romperé la nariz, nerd- puntualizo rápidamente, sin hacerle caso a sus molestias, y mucho menos que el pelirrojo estaba presente. Y eso que se veía tan tierno con su playera morada y sus shorts de mezclilla caoba disueltos, como un niño bien portado. Pareció encontrar su lectura, y relajo un poco la mirada.

-Los cuentos de hadas se leen antes de dormir…- asesto frunciendo el ceño de nuevo el castaño.

-Y los maricas leen todo el tiempo…- puntualizo repitiendo el lenguaje burdo y grosero.

-A-Alfred… sigamos con el trabajo…- hablo algo temeroso, tratando de calmarlos. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada asesina antes de volver a sus respectivos textos.

-Deja de molestar y mejor hazle caso a ese niño… ¿Como te llamabas?- no parecía tener mucho interés en hacer platica. Solo trataba de ser formal a su manera, mientras recogía las piernas, pegando las rodillas al pecho, subiendo los pies al sillón, manchándolo con sus tenis. Parecía cubrirse para no distraerse, apegando las páginas a su rostro.

-Arthur Kirkland- menciono siendo un poco cortes, o al menos, lo cortes que se podía ser si no obtenías la mirada de tu acompañante.

-Matthew Williams…- menciono por ultimo, perdiéndose ahora completamente en las letras, como lo hacia Alfred, pero de una manera algo… ¿Diferente? No quiso argumentar nada mas, agregando a su preocupación por supuesto, que el de los anteojos apretaba muy fuerte la pluma, como si en cualquier momento esta se fuera a partir en dos por su propio estrés de tener a ese idiota leyendo tonterías en la misma sala que el. Alfred, como bien sabia, era ateo, el solo creía en lo que su amada ciencia confirmara. Pero Matt… no pensaba lo mismo.

Queriendo en algunos momentos echarse a llorar, se mantuvo en la sala, en la increíble tensión que se formaba entre ambos hermanos. Se sentía tan pequeño ante ambos… ¡Y ni siquiera podía ponerse de parte de ninguno! Ahora sabia, el porque de la insistencia de Alfred porque se quedara en casa. Porque no saliera de la perfecta vida que ambos llevaban normalmente. "¡Auxilio!" pensó, sabiendo que nadie vendría ayudarlo en situación tan absurda.

* * *

Después de avanzar con gran parte de trabajo, y su adaptación a tan frívolo ambiente, la señora de rubios cabellos, subió a la segunda planta. Primero toco la puerta más cercana, la de ellos, y asomándose un poco aviso que la comida estaría servida pronto, que pararan un poco su trabajo. Luego la siguiente, que era la de su hijo. Este, después de haber leído al menos una media hora, había dejado el libro en su lugar y se había recluido en su cuarto, sin que nadie quisiera detenerlo.

El comedor era la misma puerta de donde había salido la mujer cuando recién había arribado a la propiedad. Era cálido, estaba pegado a la cocina, le agradaba. Pero no el ambiente. Desde que se sentaron los hermanos estaban callados, como si el concurso de miradas fuera en la tarde y estuvieran entrenando entre si. Aunque ya no eran las mismas con instintos homicidas. Era la aburrida y apacible de Alfred. La afilada y con el ceño un poco fruncido de Matthew. Se veían sin mediar una sola palabra. Arthur, al lado del peli castaño, quería que la tierra lo tragara… ¡Eso era demasiado para el! Y sin embargo, la adulta parecía acostumbrada, acomodando los platos alegremente frente a cada persona.

-Buen provecho- pidió sentándose ella en la mesa.

-Te damos gracias por estos alimentos- rezo el oji violeta, cerrando los ojos. El castaño rodó los ojos, sin esperarlo para empezar a comer apaciblemente su sopa. Arthur espero un poco mas observándolos. Ambos comían con suma tranquilidad, después de haberse quitado la mirada de encima. La mujer lo hacia alegremente, revisando de vez en vez que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿No te gustan las verduras, pequeño?- susurro con una sonrisa amable la mujer. Arthur negó rápidamente la idea, si le gustaban, y en sopa era de su forma favorita. Tomo la cuchara y probo sus alimentos, con brillos a su alrededor. Estaban deliciosos…

-¡Cocina muy bien señora Williams!- felicito probando con algo de rapidez la sopa. Aquel que lo había "invitado" solo suspiro con fastidio.

-Mama es la mejor cocinera…- murmuro el oji violeta sin hacer contacto visual tampoco.

-Oh… claro que no…- rió algo avergonzada, mientras el mayor de los infantes se percataba de algo. Al lado de Matthew, quien estaba a pocos bocados de terminar, al igual que su medio hermano, había un plato humeante, sin alguien quien lo comiera.

-Disculpe…- alzo la voz levemente el menor, mientras se escuchaban ruidos en la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Si?

-¿De quien es el quinto plato?- antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar, alguien apareció en el umbral de la cocina, con una sonrisa algo cariñosa, con intenciones de abrazar a sus hijos.

-Mío- aclaro el hombre de cabellos castaños y pequeña barba. Era… ¡Era el padre de Matt y Alfred! – ¿Como están mis pequeños?- hablo melosamente a estos. ¿La única respuesta? Clara y precisa. El rechinado de dos sillas moviéndose, dos platos levantándose y una palabra pronunciada exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-Muérete.

* * *

No me convenceeee -se despeina- salio feo -suspira- ademos, ando entre clases de compu publicando esto -sonrie- espero que al menos a ustedes les haya convencido -rie-

Ahora shi! Los reviews! (?)

_**ProngsKJ**: lo se, los se! Se ven re-monos, los adoro… como decía antes, estos son un poco mas humanos, mas parecidos a nosotros XD no los asesinos de la otra uvu –a los cuales también amo pero ese es otro tema (?)-_

_Jaja, de hecho ya se conocen, y aquí es cuando son niños XD cuando son grandes es cuando, pues ya empieza a perder mas la paciencia con su presencia, digo, tu sabes (?)_

_Oh, recibí amor (?) Me alegro que te gustara Scott, porque siento me salió medio feo, además de que no tuvo mucha participación… tal vez, alguna vez haga un cap con el w_

_**Konatita**: … -suspira- amore… por favor, has tu tarea, antes de que llegue yo a amenazar a aquel que te de copia (?)_

_Es que Artie es el mejor sempai del mundo! (?) ok no .3. Pero para mi lo es D: y no te diré quien es, lee si quieres saber quien era =3=_

_Arthur no perderá la cabeza! Y al de por si es así, pero tiene su toque mágico_

_No creo que te guste, no se parece a tu matti adorado ewe_

_Pero ese Arthur no es mío, es de Alfred y de Dotty, ni modos .3. Y Scott es maldito y bueno a la vez… tu no lo entiendes…_

_Hare sufrir a Al, porque su usser es mala, punto._

_**Rin (Guest)** Lo se! Es un universo muy moe, por eso mi lo amora! Aunque medio mundo no lo conozca ewe y Si. Matt, es medio tsundere cuando se le place (?) y Te vigilo porque quiero, wajajaja! –Loca-_

_**MyobiXHitachiin**: Jaja, lo se, ellos son tiernos, monos y ukescos… ok no… Respuesta respuestosa: la mama de Artie temblaba por la seriedad de la madre de Al, mas o menos como pasaba con su hijo… de tal palo, tal astilla… Y bueno, espero haber explicado bien su relación con su hermano… -aunque créeme, solo he puesto el lado malo por ahora-_

_**Dotty Box**: asdfghjkl :crybaby: thanks dotty-san! I try my best! ;W;_

_**Midori (guest):** Lo se, yo también adoro el estilo de dibujo de Dotty, puede ser sangriento y terrorífico! O tierno dulce y moe, y no pierde ninguna de sus virtudes, adoro eso *0* Lo seguiré! Lo prometo ;w;_

_**Mita Kyu**: Antes que nada, puedes decirme Ivy .v. Nopi, Artie no es psicópata, y si! Se parecen más a nosotros, porque, bueno, hay muchas historias donde son seres imposibles e invencibles… cambiarles de vez en cuando a una versión más frágil no esta mal. Soy agua fresca en el desierto!? Aww, arigato! 3_

_Sip! Cada dos, pero esta vez me fallo, por las razones que exprese al principio, perdón ;w;_

_Oh, si me dejaras reviews seria muy feliz ;w; y comprenderé si no puedes .v. pero seria genial si lo hicieras, que de eso como (?)_

_**Nathalie Jones**: … no importa si me acabo de quedar sorda por el megáfono, soy feliz de que te guste, jaja. Oh, me alegro que te gustara, en serio, salirme un poco del juego normal de los fics era mi objetivo –ríe- lo se, a todos Scott nos dejo con cara de What (?) Gracias por las felicitaciones y seguiré, mi lo promete –saludo militar (?)-_

_**Yuukii Kirkland:** gracias por el amor, me hace feliz que alguien me quiera (?) y yo también amo toda su arte, como ya dije, es tan genial –llora- aunque me da miedo el nuevo blog que hizo de artie ;A; Si, es muy tierna, ellos en si son tiernos, nya3 Continuare! Lo prometo .v._

_**Cocobelo:** No, no es malo! Siento que no le querrán hasta que suba el otro cap, pero es bueno, mi lo ama… y también es de mi propiedad, aléjense de su magnificencia (?)_

_Asdasd, yo soy perseguida, pero no por inteligente, si no porque tengo la habilidad de conseguir copia y hacerlo rápido uvu y de ahí todos vienen por mi propia copia, ajaja :D Yo en historia soy una master, en mate igual, pero odio la geografía con todo mi ser XD_

_Ehm si.. Lo es… dije que iba a agregar un poco de nyotalia, ya que Amelia es importante en el tum… lo se! Es tan mono! Deberíamos comernos a Artie! Ajaja…_

_Yo con los exámenes, te imaginaras XD Entiendo, suerte en la escuela! XD_

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Los reviews, lo favs, los follows, me animan a seguir escribiendo ;w; Hare todo lo posible para esta vez si publicar el jueves, en serio... -suspira-

Los amoro a todos con todo mi corazon (?) Cuidense hermosos

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


	4. The Bible is a Book Too Pt3

No puedo creer que escribí un capitulo de 10 paginas! XD pero bueno, ese no es el asunto ewe El asunto es que llegue casi rozando a dejar el capitulo… Ando tristona porque me llegaron pocos reviews en la anterior, pero bueno, como predije, estaba aburrido ewe

De cualquier modo! Acá esta la actualización! Al fin la ultima parte de este capitulo! Espero que les agrade –les envía corazones a todos-

Pero antes! Mención honorifica al review de Rin-chan! xD

"_Cuando Alfred cita la tabla periódica yo solo puedo pensar que si él y Arthur fueran  
aminoácidos y formaran un enlace covalente serian la mejor proteína contra  
el estrés."_

Simplemente genial XD Ahora si! Disfrutad de la lectura .v. y deseadme suerte para los bimestrales D:

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece~ Ni tampoco este AU… si lo tuviera en mis manos… -suspira viendo fotos de Matt- (?)

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Historia dramática contada de una forma nada dramática-soy loser-

**Dedicado a**: Amore –kissu- A Karime-sama! Que rolea cosas hermosas conmigo XD aunque algo atrazadas las dos ewe And it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she creates the best character of the world (?)/ Y es dedicado a Dotty-sama, porque ella creo los mejor personajes del mundo (?)

* * *

-Muérete- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se metían a la cocina. Alfred con su plato ya vacio. Matthew, olvidando un poco sus modales, bebiendo el resto del líquido desde una punta del plato. Ambos lo acomodaron, prácticamente al mismo tiempo en el fregadero. Los dos habían rechazado a su padre con una increíble coordinación que ni Arthur se creía. Esta casa estaba llena de locos… No debió haberse metido allí.

El castaño, sin dirigirle más la palabra a nadie, salió del cuarto y subió las escaleras. Matthew en cambio, se arremango la playera y comenzó a tomar los trastes sucios de toda la cocina.

-No te preocupes Matti, yo hare eso- el rubio no le contesto a su madre, simplemente siguió con lo que hacia. El pelirrojo aparto un momento la mirada de el, y la dirigió al hombre. Este estaba algo decepcionado, pero sonreía de forma melancólica. Se sentó e hizo todo lo posible por olvidar el incidente. ¿Porque lo habían tratado de esa manera? –Matthew, amor…- volvió a decir la mujer-

-Lo hare yo mamá… Tu ya cocinaste…- no se volteaba, pero si continuaba con sus labores. Su madre suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Parece que ustedes dos casi se pelean por hacer las cosas…- se burlo el hombre en un susurro, a su esposa. Arthur se limito a observarlos aun confundido. Enumeremos esto: 1: Alfred y Matt, de una forma cruel, habían evitado a su padre. 2: Matt, un niño de 13 años, estaba ofreciéndose voluntariamente a hacer la faena de la cocina, y por lo que oía, ya era su costumbre. 3: El señor Williams había reaccionado después de unos segundos como si nada al gesto de sus pequeños.

-Por cierto, yo soy el padre de Alfred. Arnold Williams…- sonrió amablemente, y siguió degustando su sopa. –Es un gusto conocerte Arthur. Mi esposa me conto que tu vendrías a casa por un trabajo.

-Así es señor…- contesto sin poder responder con la misma sonrisa, pues como siempre, su confusión aumentaba. No, esto ya no era normal. Sonreía al estar a lado de tal vez la persona más antipática de todo el colegio, pero al lado de ellos, quienes eran amables y dulces, no hacia más que tratar de disipar ese sentimiento de incomodidad lo más que podía. –Es un gusto…- murmuro lo ultimo observándolo.

Su cabello era castaño, como el de Alfred, tal y como lo predijo –ya que Madeleine lo tenia de un color parecido al marrón- poseía algo así como una barba que quería crecer y no quería, muy corta y algo desordenada. Se veía amable, y con un tono tostado en su piel, mismo que el de su hijo mayor. A decir verdad, su amigo y aquel hombre se parecían mucho, con dos leves diferencias.

El no era sobrehumanamente alto, y su complexión era delgada. En unos años, gracias a todas esas buenas costumbres alimentarias que tenia el castaño, quedaría por una gran diferencia mas bajo que su hijo… que sus hijos, diría mejor. No podía creerse que ambos hermanos, teniendo 13 y 14 años, fueran tan altos…

Escucho por un tiempo la conversación de los mayores, aunque sin ponerles demasiada atención. Se le hizo increíblemente lento el tiempo en que su plato se iba vaciando, y no podía hacer nada al respecto mas que seguir saboreando aquel platillo. Con un gracias levanto sus cosas de la mesa, dirigiéndose a Matt, que terminaba a duros esfuerzos de despercudir una olla.

-Ahm… fue muy lindo de tu parte el que ayudaras a tu mama…- murmuro el pelirrojo sin dejar su plato aun. Tenía las intenciones de lavarlo el mismo.

-Aja- corto rápidamente. –Deja tu estúpido plato ahí y vete con el nerd- hablo sin despegarse de su trabajo.

-N-no gracias- sonrió aun sin acostumbrarse a su agresivo lenguaje –Yo mismo lo lavare, no te preocupes-

-Que dejes el jodido plato en el jodido fregadero- lo volteo a ver con esos ojos afilados que cargaba, y del miedo el oji azul no hizo más que obedecer. Después, desapareció de la cocina hasta las escaleras con un paso presuroso. Temía que si se alentaba el rubio lo fuera a comer vivo. –Q-que miedo…- lloriqueo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos antes de subir al segundo piso.

* * *

_-Idiota M-Matthew…- lloraba el castaño silenciosamente en una esquina de la habitación. De nuevo habían peleado, y el menor le había propiciado un buen golpe. No se lo devolvió por dos buenas razones, la primera era porque la violencia era para bestias… la segunda, era porque en verdad le había dolido._

_Acariciando su mejilla, trataba de dormirse, ya era tarde, y la última pelea no había resultado tan tranquila como otros días. Simplemente quería que su mama llegara pronto por el, como siempre._

_-¡Al!- llamo el niño de 6 años entrando rápidamente a su habitación. Al verlo en la esquina cerró sin hacer mucho ruido con pestillo. – ¡Al!_

_-¿Que quieres?- se cruzo de brazos y le vio de mala manera, aun ahí. Su hermano se incó al lado de el. Un gesto como ese no era común. Su rostro se formaba entre enojo, decepción y tristeza. _

–_Escuche al imbécil y a mama pelear…-el mayor seco sus lágrimas algo sorprendido, pues casi parecían tener la relación perfecta. –Tengo que contarte esto…_

-Alfie…- llamo moviendo su hombro Kirkland, viéndolo confundido. No estaba muy seguro si el genio lo ignoraba o no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Y nunca lo sabría, solo recibió su atención. De todas formas, ya había interrumpido sus recuerdos, recuerdos no muy gratos. –Ya termine de comer… -

Asintiendo con una mirada dejo el libro al cual no le había puesto atención como pocas veces. Se sentó de nuevo en el piso acomodando sus cosas, dispuesto a trabajar, cuando hubo otra intromisión. Esta, a diferencia de la de Arthur, no era tan bien recibida.

-Al- hablo secamente desde la puerta –Dice mama que muevas tu trasero y vayas conmigo a comprar una cosas- El castaño no tenia ni las mas mínima intención de obedecer, pero debía hacerlo. –Tu igual puedes ir, como quieras- después de esto cerro de un portazo. Arthur sonrió viendo a su mejor amigo.

-¡Suena divertido! Tal vez así pueda conocer más a tu hermano…- lo animo mientras se levantaba de su posición. Alfred suspiro sin muchas ganas, y lo imitó. Si no lo hacia, en unos segundos, tendría un concierto de "agradables" insultos saliendo de la boca del menor.

En la calle hacia frío, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, era razonable. Arthur pasaba varias veces sus manos por sus brazos intentando calentarse. Aunque su playera era manga larga, debió haber traído algo más cálido. Alfred no exageraba tanto en sus movimientos, simplemente se había cruzado de brazos, sin cambiar su expresión. Matt tampoco la cambio, probablemente porque era el único que a pesar de andar con una playera sencilla no sentía los estragos del clima.

-Deja de temblar, molesta- habló un poco desesperado de lo que hacia el chico de ojos azulinos, este simplemente asintió sin poder evitarlo del todo. Sus pasos los llevaron lentamente hasta un parque… A ver… eso no iba tal como lo había relatado el rubio…

-No estoy seguro si tus capacidades auditivas estén en congruencia, pero tu madre dijo que fuéramos a comprar, no a un lugar como este-

-Ya me di cuenta, asshole…- contestó simplemente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces…-

-Te engañe, mierda, ¿Qué no es obvio?- a pesar de que se iban reclamando ninguno se detenía… El ingles, los seguía algo inseguro de que hacer. Matthew termino sentándose en un columpio algo malhumorado. –Mamá dijo que tenía que venir con ustedes dos, que viene en una hora para ver si "nos llevamos bien"- el castaño aun tenia una expresión de desconfianza, que fue ignorada por su medio hermano. –Solo aplástense en el puto columpio- alzo la voz de sobremanera, logrando que el mas bajo se sentara asustado en el otro extremo de la estructura.

Aun había un lugar vacio, en medio, del castaño que se negaba a sentarse. El no le tenía miedo a Matt, por su puesto… pero un recuerdo no muy grato surcaba su mente. Hizo una mueca de molestia, que paso _desapercibida_ solo para una persona del trió. Desgraciadamente, esa persona _era_ Arthur.

-¿Que pasa Al? ¿Le tienes rencor al pobre e inocente columpio?- No… de hecho, el rencor se lo tenia a otra persona. El menor empezó a reírse levemente, recordando como su madre lo había regañado por burlarse, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. En aquella ocasión había sido tan gracioso… hoy estaba siendo tan gracioso…

-Disculpa que no pueda compartir tu insípido sentido del humor, al cual no le encuentro sentido, Matt…- le dijo sentándose finalmente, el rubio intento no mirarlo para no seguir riendo, y que esas carcajadas lo llevaran a llamar la atención de varios.

-Es que si hubieras visto tu cara…- dijo nuevamente, tapando su propia boca, aun con esa expresión de burla.

-Creo que me perdí de algo…- murmuro confundido el chico de las cejas pobladas, columpiándose levemente, observando a ambos hermanos. Alfred negó con el rostro, y Matt siguió riendo por algunos segundos. Arthur no sabia que hacia varios años, la señora Williams, los había dejado bajo el cuidado de Arnold, pero la obediencia y respeto que tenia por su madre el canadiense, no podían contra el odio que le tenían a su progenitor, por lo que solo se distrajo, se escaparon a aquel parque… y bueno, gracias a la inexperiencia de Alfred en esos columpios… se gano una caída épica de la cual, probablemente, por toda su vida, su hermano se burlaría.

-No entiendo…- lamento con una voz aguda el de pecas, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Ninguno le hizo caso, prefirieron evadir el tema, y sin darle tiempo de pensar las cosas, volvieron a su expresión de siempre. Alfred, se lamentaba internamente el no haber traído algún texto con el cual entretenerse, Matt solo observaba un punto vacio como si pensara las cosas. ¿Y Arthur? Arthur estaba por milésima ocasión del día en una posición incomoda.

Viro a los arboles, los pájaros empezaban a arrejuntarse por el atardecer, listo para ir a dormir. Vago un poco, ahora hacia los arbustos, carentes de flores. Luego jugo con sus dedos, viendo sus rodillas… pasados unos minutos también jugo con estas al mismo tiempo.

-Agh, Why fuck do you are moving all the time!?*- pregunto cambiando al fin su gesto por uno molesto, hablando en un ingles igual de burdo que su español.

-¡L-lo siento!- se dijo enfrascandose en si mismo, con leves lagrimitas. El rubio bufo igual de molesto, parándose a estirarse

-Shit, estar aquí no sirve de nada…- mascullo el oji violeta- Oye, nerd, ¿Traes dinero?

-¿Para que?- aun sin verlo, parecía fijamente concentrado en uno de los arboles. Su mente estaba volando en miles de temas, ambos lo sabían.

-Para comprarme algo estúpido…- le aclaro rápidamente.

-No, no tengo… Y en cualquiera de los casos no te lo daría.

-Bien… como quieras…- cruzando los brazos tras su nuca, comenzó a caminar, después Alfred se levanto, y por ultimo el pelirrojo se puso simplemente de pie confundido. Esto… se estaba tornando realmente extraño… ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para seguir caminando? ¿Sin decirse nada? Era comprensible… después de todo, eran hermanos, aunque se estuvieran peleando todo el día… Sonrió inconscientemente al pensarlo. ¿Era solo una fachada esas constantes peleas?

* * *

A pesar de que habían pasado bastantes minutos en silencio, Arthur fue un poco mas listo que sus compañeros. Saco varias preguntas acerca de la ciudad, buscando que ninguna de estas fueran incomodas… Matt las había contestado todas, aun siendo de cierta manera grosero. Daba pausas de tiempo de vez en cuando para que no pensara que era un infante preguntón… Si, cuando el mismo se lo proponía, podía dejar de ser tan torpe.

-Por eso es que esta Iglesia es mucho mejor que las de Nueva York- terminaba ya con las manos en los bolsillos de su short. El frio había aumentado, y el no era un robot. Alfred, por la última respuesta, que fue la más larga de todas, estaba algo molesto. Aunque había insistido en que se callara y olvidara ese tema, su hermano lo había ignorado campantemente. Es que eso de las religiones era una estupidez, con todas las letras mayúsculas.

-¡Vaya! No sabia que un edificio podría tener tanta historia Matthew!- estaba asombrado. No creyó que esa pregunta tan superficial tuviera una explicación tan extensa. Además, ¡El oji violeta era tan inteligente como su hermano! Solo que el parecía menos… ¿Concentrado en aprender? El parecía un chico mas normal… bueno, todos los chicos que conocía se veían normales al lado de Alfred… -¿No lo crees Alfred?- pregunta virándolo algunos segundos. Frunciendo el ceño, paso de el, pensando en otras cosas.

-El nerd no te hará caso…- contesto más bien Williams. -No puede reconocer que tengo la razón…- Esas palabras lo preocuparon un poco… No quería que Alfred se enojara con su persona… porque lo quería mucho como para ello… Y si se peleaban por algo tan burdo… estaría muy triste…

-¡Cuanto tiempo!- un grito salió del pelirrojo, uno pequeño y asustado. Dos chicos demasiado parecidos –gemelos probablemente- habían aparecido por detrás de ambos hermanos. El que había hablado, había sido del lado del rubio, por lo cual se lo espero menos. No sabia quienes eran, pero por las muecas que hicieron ambos… no presagiaba fueran algo bueno.

– ¿Que pasa? ¿No estas feliz de vernos?- picando la mejilla, el chico del rulito estaba con una mirada de "Te estrangulare", una que Arthur en verdad creía que cumpliría.

-¡Hey! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Trae de nuevo sus lentes!- antes de que el menor pudiera detenerlos, el que parecía mayor había tomado aquel par de artefactos de Alfred, y se los había puesto a si mismo. – ¿Y? ¿Que tal me veo?

-Estúpido, como siempre- se burlo el otro hermano soltándose del rubio, ya que este presentaba un buen representante del peligro, mas ahora que apretaba los dientes con coraje, mientras Alfred solo rodaba la mirada, esperando a que terminaran de vagar en sus tonterías y le devolvieran aquel accesorio tan vital para su mirar.

-¿Como puedes ver con esto?- menciono frotándose los ojos con ellos ya en mano. Tenían poco aumento, pero para su perfecto mirar, era demasiado… -¡Nerd, Cegatón y Anclado a un hermano que te opaca!

_-¡Que lindo!_- exclamaron con ironía ambos al mismo tiempo. Alfred estaba ya harto, le retiro los lentes de la mano en un movimiento rápido.

-No es de tu incumbencia…- coloco estos en su lugar, parpadeando un poco para acomodar su mirada. Si, lo molestaban en la escuela de vez en cuando, y era más soportable. Lo que le molestaba realmente era que estuvieran ante ese irracional frio, y que estuviera el canadiense observándolo…

-¡La señora Williams!- alerto el de ojos claros tomando la mano de su hermano, quien antes de procesar las palabras se renegó un poco al tirón. Hubiera querido molestar un poco más Jones, pero esa señora lo arruinaba. Y era tan distraída que apenas y había notado que ellos estaban allí.

-Vamos- llamo al inglés exclusivamente, empezando a caminar hacia la mujer que como siempre sonreía tranquila.

-P-pero…- ¿Porque siempre se dejaba maltratar? ¿Porque no se defendía? Alfred era muy alto, y se podía ver que era fuerte... ¿Cual era la razón por la que simplemente se retiraba como si todo estuviera en orden? Algo inseguro lo siguió en su paso hacia la rubia.

Sin embargo, el hijo legitimo de esta, no se había movido. Les dirigía una mirada sumamente afilada a los chicos escondidos detrás de los arbustos, con susurros de suficiente volumen audible. Tener ese par de ojos de esa manera, con un ceño tan raso, no era buen presagio. Lastima que no lo notaron.

* * *

-¡Apúrate joder!- se oían los gritos por casi todo la casa. Eran por ellos mismos que el mayor de los tres había despertado. Podía oír también un poco de la regadera y más patadas desesperadas de Matt en la puerta de esta. Bostezo con algo de pesadumbre viendo la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana, un poco tarde, pero habían desvelado bastante, y la señora Williams los había ayudado en el proyecto. Solo faltaba ordenar un poco y recoger el tiradero en el que probablemente permanecía el estudio. – ¡No te atrevas a acabarte con la maldita agua caliente Alfred!-

Poniéndose unos pantalones –ya que el, hiciera o no hiciera frio, solo usaba bóxers y una playera larga y manga larga- salió de la habitación, aun somnoliento. – ¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunta al canadiense que parecía abatido en enojo. Alfred seguro y lo estaba ignorando, y llevaba buen rato bañándose, como si fuera su propia casa.

-Shut Up- lo mando a callar de manera rápida, con una nueva patada a la puerta.

-Matt, no seas tan desesperado- le regaño su madre, que pasaba cerca, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo. Este al recibir la caricia se calmo un poco, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la puerta.

-Bien, como sea…- Arthur sonrió algo curioso por esta relación entre ellos… Bostezo de nuevo, estirándose aun más.

-Buenos Días Arthur. ¿Tenias mucho sueño verdad?- una risita leve y nerviosa se escapo de este… parecía que los demás ya tenían tiempo de pie –Voy a salir un momento, mi esposo olvido unos documentos de su trabajo, y debo irse a entregarlos. Alfred y Matt ya tomaron su desayuno, el tuyo esta en la mesa, por si quieres bajar… Creo que ellos dos van a tardarse. ¿Porque no comes antes de bañarte?- cuando recibió una respuesta positiva de su parte, ya con bolsa en mano, bajo las escaleras pacíficamente y salió de su casa.

La madre de Matthew era muy buena, era dulce y comprensiva, además de que podía notar que Matt la amaba mucho… Estaba casi seguro de que era la única que calmaba ese mal humor que se cargaba siempre.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tárdate lo que quieras! –grito el canadiense harto, dando un golpe mas a la puerta, para luego bajar el también al segundo piso, aun con su toalla en el hombro. Arthur lo siguió, empezando a acostumbrarse a las reacciones del hermano. Alfred le había costado un poco mas, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a sus arrebatos. Pero Matt… de alguna manera, parecía menos complicado que su hermano, o eso era lo que veía.

Ya en el comedor, no vio ni rastro del oji violeta, pero no se extraño. Era su casa, no tenia que andarlo espiando. Solo se sentó donde Arnold lo había hecho la tarde y la noche anterior. Ese lado era más bonito, porque se podía ver a través de un gran ventanal desde esa posición. Había sol, sin embargo, todavía se notaba ese toque de frio de la ciudad. No había muchos pájaros por lo mismo, pero si uno que otro se perdía entre los arboles. En la ciudad, eso no pasaba… Las únicas aves que se podían ver estaban en las casas, en las tiendas de mascotas… No valía la pena.

-D-delicioso…-murmuro derretido por la cocina de la mujer. Claro que Britania cocinaba de forma exquisita, pero la bondadosa dueña de la casa… no se quedaba atrás. Saboreo un poco mas el raro platillo expuesto ante el… No sabia que era, pero definitivamente le preguntaría con que lo hacia, para luego pedírselo a su propia cocinera. Si, pedírselo… porque el era lo que se decía… "Un desastre en la cocina"

No, no era que cocinara mal… mas bien el no podía cocinar. De alguna u otra forma siempre pasaban lo que el apodaba desgracias… su mismo pánico hacia el aceite, el fuego o equivocarse lo traicionaban, y todo terminaba de la mala manera, para su suerte, su madre siempre se hallaba con el y podía detener cualquiera de sus cosas. Suspiro extrañándola un poco, cuando una voz familiar logro ser escuchada al fin por sus oídos… pero no iba dirigida hacia el, venia de afuera.

Abandonando su asiento, se acerco al ventanal, algo preocupado de la molestia con que se escuchaba. ¿Acaso Matthew seguía tan molesto solo por no usar la regadera? Lo encontró al fin, de espaldas, pero no podía ver mucho. Abrió mejor uno de los cristales, asomando su rostro, vislumbrado ahora al rubio discutiendo con los gemelos del día anterior. Entonces ellos eran sus vecinos… con razón conocían a ambos chicos.

-¡Oh si, jajá! ¡Que jodidamente gracioso es Alfred!- dijo con odio e ironía, totalmente serio en lo que parecía estarles agradeciendo por lo que le decían, cuando era completamente lo contrario.

-Oh vamos Matt… ¿No vengas a decirnos que te molestaste por lo que le hicimos a Alfred?

-¡El tipo es tan perdedor que necesita que su hermano menor lo proteja!- se burlo el segundo alzando los brazos. Eso le dolió al inglés… Todavía no obtenía la respuesta por la cual Alfred solo se daba vuelta e ignoraba a su atacante campantemente, provocando aun mas molestias a estos, desquitándose luego de peor forma…

-No quiero ni imaginarme como esta en la escuela…- en la escuela… Alfred seguro la pasaba muy mal antes de que el hiciera lo que le mandaran esos bravucones a cambio de que no lo molestaran, al menos no tan seguido… Y por la mueca que hizo Matt parecía saberlo…

-Mira, tal vez el niñato ese no tenga los cojones de partirte tu carita, pero yo si… - lo amenazo aun sin moverse mucho. Uno de los hermanos trago saliva… Aunque eran de la misma edad, el chico era mucho mas alto y sus palabras daban algo de miedo. –Así que velo dejando en paz…

-¡Ya veo! Entonces… ¡Debes querer mucho a tu hermano!- abrazo al menor que parecía mas asustado, haciendo besos tronados y burlescos solo para molestar al oji violeta. Hartó, el canadiense lo tomo del cuello de la playera, y lo acerco a su rostro con furia. El otro gemelo chillo asustado, el peli rojo, y un par de ojos azules que los observaban en una limosina, aun observando hicieron lo mismo, esperando que en cualquier momento Matt fuera a golpearlo. Pero no lo hizo.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda. El único que tiene el derecho de molestar a ese imbécil soy yo, así que esta es la última vez que te lo digo. Vuelves a molestarlo, y tu bonito rostro de nena, quedara destrozado, ¿Entendido?- temblando un poco, el atacado asintió, tratando de sentir el suelo al menos con la punta de sus pies. Rápidamente fue soltado de manera brusca, y salió corriendo disparado junto al otro. –Asunto arreglado- sentencio volteándose viendo al chico de pecas.

Hubo un breve segundo de silencio, en el que ambos cruzaron miradas sorprendidos. Después un lloriqueo asustado del invitado y el ceño fruncido de Matt rompieron el ambiente, mientras prácticamente se metían ambos a la casa. El rubio, encontrándolo tratando de que la tierra lo tragara en su silla, azoto el puño en la mesa, molesto.

-¿Quien te mando a espiar lo que hago, niño?-se quejo. En el fondo tenia algo de temor de que fuera a contárselo a Alfred. El castaño no debía saber que se preocupaba por su integridad… además de que probablemente le echaría en cara esa agresividad, sobre que no venia descrita en su Biblia como la manera de defender a alguien a quien se le quería. Y el, aunque se lo negara, quería mucho a su hermano.

-I-I'm sorry! Y-yo solo estaba desayunando y lo escuche y e-entonces…- se trabo mientras sus ojos se humedecían por el miedo que le invadía.

-¡Pero nadie te mando a que lo vieras, mierda!- se quejo de nuevo, reprimiendo su grito, viéndose solo como palabras duras. Observando el rostro lloroso del menor, solo suspiro, bajando la cabeza de golpe al piso. –Bien, bien, no es tu culpa…- Se cruzo de brazos, volviendo a la posición normal, viendo como el cuerpo ingles se destensaba. –Pero si le dices una palabra al tipo ese… Veras…-

-¿Decirme que?- interrumpió el tercero, bajando con una toalla en su cabeza, algo aburrido, secando sus cabellos sin mucho cuidado. Si, el curioso mechón, a pesar de que estaba mojado seguía de pie. Esa cosa si que era anti gravitatoria. –Arthur, ¿Decirme que?- volvió a repetir alzando una de sus cejas impaciente. Matthew miro algo preocupado al chico ingles, aun temiendo voltear y encontrar que el también había sido espectador.

-E-es que… Matt me dio el secreto del platillo de su mama, y no quiere que te lo diga…- invento rápidamente, mientras le daba un sorbo a la leche tibia, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Si, ¿Porque rayos tendrías tu que saberlo? Jamás comerás como lo haces en mi casa…- siguió el juego el rubio, dándose media vuelta. Alfred aun no se la tragaba del todo, pero le daba igual realmente el tema. Seguro era una tontería. –Ahora, gracias a Dios, que saliste de la regadera me meteré a bañar…- paso a su lado y se perdió en las escaleras piso.

Alfred rodo los ojos, y se fue a la sala, tomando su libro, a escasas pagina de ser terminado, para su desgracia. Arthur se quedo con una sonrisa amplia en el comedor, terminando su desayuno. Había sido muy tierno a su parecer. Matt era su hermano… Y se peleaban todo el tiempo. ¡Pero se preocupaban entre si! Lo sabia porque conocía al genio… y porque acababa de ver la prueba de que era reciproco. Pero parecían ser un poco orgulloso o penosos para decirlo. Arthur rio ahora entendiendo en cierto sentido de su mala relación…

* * *

-No… No… No…- faltaba casi una hora para que regresaran a casa, y terminadas todas sus actividades, ambos hermanos estaban en el sillón de la sala, uno mas rustico que el de la casa de el mayor. Matt acostando medio cuerpo en el mueble, y colgando sus piernas en el aire, respondía aburrido a cada canal al que le cambiaba el castaño. Este también estaba aburrido, pero estaba bien sentado como siempre, a su lado. –No… No… Esas son canciones del diablo… No…

-Te he dicho miles de veces que las animaciones televisivas, aunque deterioran la capacidad de aprendizaje y de atención… No tienen canciones que inciten a hacer cosas "diabólicas"- resalto a la última palabra incrédulo de esta. –Al menos no todas…

-Mentira, esas estupideces solo degeneran a los niños… ¡Son horribles!- Arthur, observándolos desde la cocina, solo suspiraba aun sin entender el porque cualquier tema ya era discusión.

-Te estoy diciendo que no Matt…

-Y yo que si…- seguían peleando de manera interminable.

-Son complicados… ¿Verdad?- pregunto algo seria la madre.

-Si… un poco…- no pudo evitar comentar sonriendo por sus peleas, sonrojándose avergonzado de un comentario tan atrevido como ese –Y-yo… lo decía en un buen s-sentido…- a veces se preguntaba porque era tan torpe…

-No pasa nada querido… tranquilo- acariciando sus cabellos y besando su frente la mujer siguió cosiendo tomando de vez en cuando los hilos que sostenía el peli rojo. –No se si realmente debería contártelo….- confeso finalmente, después de un poco de silencio… -Pero a decir verdad… eres el único amigo que ha traído Alfred en toda su vida… probablemente seas el único que ha tenido… Además, puedo ver que eres un chico muy bueno…-

Arthur no entendía del todo a que se refería… Pero las últimas frases lo hicieron sentir un poco mal… Aunque después de algunos años, empezó a ser ignorado por Francis gracias a su interés en sus negocios y un desprecio infundado por sus padres a la gente no-rica… si pudo disfrutar de su compañía mucho tiempo… En cambio Alfred… Con sus habilidades incomprendidas… Con su madre tan fría… Tal vez solo hablaba con Matt… ¿Era… esa la razón por la cual el canadiense lo había protegido de esos chicos…?

-E-es un poco vergonzoso…- susurro la madre entre triste y consolidante… -Imagino… que tu también te preguntas porque ellos son medios hermanos… ¿Verdad?- El inglés simplemente bajo el rostro… se lo había preguntado tantas veces en tan solo unos días… el no quería entrometerse ni nada… simplemente quería estar enterado de los hechos… para saber que cosas podrían lastimar a su amigo –No tienes que ponerte así- la suave mano maternal tomo su mentón, alzando su vista de nuevo –Es algo muy normal… apuesto a que mucha gente lo hace…

-Pero no es mi asunto… En verdad lo lamento…-

-Oh… eres el amigo de Alfred… por lo tanto, es tu asunto en cierto sentido… y probablemente así dejes de sentirte tan presionado en mi casa- tras un guiño divertido, suspiro de nuevo concentrándose en el tejido más que en sus palabras, o eso aparentaba –Solo… Te ruego no comentes que te lo dije…

-…- ¿Debería aceptar? ¿O era mejor el seguir la voluntad que implícitamente daba Alfred de no querer que alguien mas lo supiera? Pero… el necesitaba tener al menos una idea de toda esta situación- Se lo prometo señora Williams-

Ella le dio un vistazo a la sala, donde ambos hermanos seguían repartiendo su tiempo en pelear y ver la televisión. –La madre de Alfred, siempre ha sido seria, ¿Sabes? Pero antes… no a este grado…- continuo su tejido mientras hablaba –Ella y Arnold eran novios normales… Estaban a punto de casarse de hecho… Al ni siquiera estaba planeado…- su expresión se torno un poco mas fría de un segundo a otro –Creo que Al ya tenia varios meses dentro de Marylin cuando esto paso… Veras… Arnold, es muy dulce cuando quiere pero… incluso ahora es muy egoísta… Hizo un viaje por trabajo hacia Canadá, que es mi país natal… y bueno, el dice que porque aun no sabia de Alfred… y aun así creo que fue muy grosero de su parte y…. perdón, estoy divagando querido…- relajo de nuevo sus facciones.

Otro pequeño silencio, en el que Arthur mas que incomodo se sintió triste… Presentía que esta historia no era muy feliz…

-El… engaño a Marylin conmigo… Yo no sabía que ellos eran novios… Pero bueno, nuestra relación, aunque fue a distancia, aunque nos podíamos ver de vez en cuando, prevaleció varios meses… hasta que un día, la madre de Alfred, se entero por una llamada mía de todo esto…- acomodo su cabello rubio, tan fino y suave- Una llamada donde le decía a Arnold… que estaba esperando a un pequeño niño... Yo… no sabía nada sobre el embarazo de Marylin, y ella al parecer tenia si acaso un par de meses de haber dado a luz a Alfred… fue tan… repentino… Debió ser terrible para ella… Para mi también lo fue…

Dejando la pequeña tela en la mesa, miro directamente los ojos azules que se habían tornado melancólicos y lastimosos. Ahora entendía… por que el odio que dirigían ambos hermanos hacia su padre. Había engañado de una manera muy cruel a ambas mujeres… no creía que se lo merecieran… no de esa manera… Porque ambas estaban enamoradas de el…

-Intente arreglar todo este problema pero… el… fue cruel con ella… y le restregó que era alguien demasiado ocupada en el trabajo… que por eso mismo le había engañado. El dijo que se iría conmigo… y yo…- mordió su labio, ahora auténticamente avergonzada de sus actos- Estaba y estoy tan enamorada de el… que no pude evitar aceptar… Además, tenia tanto miedo de que Matt quedara desamparado… a el lo amo mas que a cualquier cosa…

-Entonces… esa es la razón…- susurro el ingles acercándose un poco a ella.

-Si… Lo mínimo que podía hacer por Marylin era mudarme aquí, no en su ciudad, seria molesto para ella… pero si algo cerca… Alfred merecía ver a su padre, a su hermano… - ambos quedaron en un agudo silencio. ¿Quien había tenido la culpa en este caso? La señora Williams? ¿La señora Jones? ¿El padre de estos? … El no estaba seguro… pero encontraba en el trió los suficientes errores para inculparlos…

-Creo que lo entiendo…- fue lo único que logro decir, antes de que el canadiense entrara para dirigirse a la cocina, notando el triste ambiente.

-¿Que le haces a mom?- le dirigió una de esas miradas afiladas que cargaba siempre

-No estaba haciendo nada…- rio la mujer simpática por la preocupación de su hijo –Simplemente estaba contándole unas cosas a Arthur- se puso de pie, alcanzando lo que sabia buscaba su hijo. Un pequeño tazón, el niño lo tomo como si hubiera recibió su aprobación y lo lleno de galletas, luego volvió a la sala, donde lo recibió un nuevo reclamo. La comida chatarra estaba mal, según el futuro científico.

Las luces de aun auto dieron con la ventana, encontrándose un carro conocido para ambos en la entrada. Había llegado un poco antes. Ambos se vieron por última vez. Arthur sonrió comprensivo por su situación. La madre de Matt lo hizo en agradecimiento.

-¿Es nuestro secreto?-pregunto divertida al menor-

-¡Lo es!- contesto finalmente, animado, con una gran sonrisa sincera adornando sus facciones.

* * *

Termine bitch! –hablandole a su conciencia- tuve problemas para actualizar, pero bueno… al menos ya estoy aquí uvu aun triste (?) pero bueno, mi los ama igual.

Aclaraciones:

-Los gemelos no son nadie en especial .3.

-Why fuck do you are moving all the time? ¿Porque carajos te estas moviendo todo el tiempo?

Los reviews!~

_**MyobiXHitachiin:**__ Pues bueno XD espero te haya gustado como quedo la historia, tenia tantas dudas! Tuve que preguntarle a dotty-sama eweUu pero al final se plasmo en eso! XD_

_A eso me refiero! XD el quiso irse de arrimado? Ahora es su problema… (?)_

_Es cute… pero maloso_

_Matt siendo religioso es cute, mi lo ama.._

_**Skellington Liddel:**__ Oh, gracias por amarme! Ivy también te amora! –rie- y claro! Todos amoramos a Dotty! Ella es genial u3u_

_**Akeifa: **__Son re-monos, yo realmente si que los amo… siempre los amare (?)A mi me ha pasado eso de estar con alguien serio xD Mi hermano es bipolar (no, en serio, diagnosticado .-.) y de repente estamos todos divertidos y le pica lo Alfred y se pone de amargado y no se que hacer para que me hable ;A; terminamos enojados LOL_

_El otro obviamente es mas sexy por que es malote y loco, pero este Matt tiene su magia, a mi simplemente me gusta su genialidad y punto… y el que siendo religioso tenga esa boquita –rie-_

_**Nathalie Jones:**__ -toma las flores y dulces- Tranquila .v. le pida a Al que me operara como su conejillo de indias, y funciono.. ya oigo de nuevo… (?)_

_Artie es muy torpe D: nadie lo mando a matarse donde no lo llamaban ewe_

_Es religioso! XD lo se! Lo divertido es que el solito se hizo, nadie lo obligo LOL además, es un religioso abierto, luego hablare sobre ello uvu_

_La mama de Al le da miedo a medio mundo ewe_

_Pues en este disminuyo su tensión XD creo…_

_**Rin-chan (guest): **__no lo adores tanto.. Matt es mio (?) ajaja, me ha encantado ese comentario, lo puse por eso arriba XD en verdad, muy ingenioso LOL Deberian haber mas! Al menos uno decente, no como el mio xD_

_**Konatita:**__ amore… no crees… que tu review fue largo? –rie-_

_Apuesto a que en este te quedaste muy ofendida LOL Es que… bueno, el Matt que roleamos es ukeable y lindo, este es grosero religioso y genialoso uvu_

_Muy bien… Artie lleva 15 puntos por valiente i querer habalr con al! –rie-_

_Y que!? Matt es religioso porque le gusta LOL nadie le mando, y es algo revolucionario, te lo mostrare después uvu_

_Creo que muchos odiaron eso XD pero es el pensamiento de Al, es un cientificio, el mejor de todos (?) que esperabas? Que creeyera que un hada madrina llegaría y lo ayudaría a patear a Matt, nada nada…_

Ven? Les dije que eran pocos! –llora-

A ver si con esta pista a alguien el interesa dejar un review… y probablemente los que hayan visto este universo sepan a que me refiero…

En el siguiente capitulo pasaran unas ultimas cosas, y -al fin- me volcare en el presente -recuerden que siguen siendo mas que todo capítulos introductorio- Pero creo que de lo mas importante que pasara es:

-Supairaru 8I-

Y eso es todo! Los amor! –rie-

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~

PD: dejen reviews ;A;


	5. The Spiral obsessed with The Book

Hola! Aca Ivy-chan! Lo lamento! otra vez me retrase, pero en serio si que he andado ocupada -suspira- y ahora mismo muero de sueño... -molesta- pero tranquilos! -sonrie- Como disculpa estoy traduciendo un drabble perver hecho por una chica con los sexcanon de Dotty ./v/. Lo subire tan pronto termine...

Ahora, no me da tiempo de poner mucho... asi que, disfrutad!

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece~ Ni tampoco este AU… si no, la narrativa de Kiku me saldria...

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Una estupidez de correcion -no sabe hacerlo bien todavia-

**Dedicado a**: Amore A los que no me odian por atrasarme (?) And it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she creates the best character of the world (?)/ Y es dedicado a Dotty-sama, porque ella crea los mejor personajes del mundo (?)

* * *

El incesante sonido del despertador, anunciándole que ya era hora de ponerse de pie… Como pocas veces, lo odiaba… Sabía que era un artículo importante, que no había lógica en hacerlo… Pero incluso le dolía la cabeza de lo desvelado que estaba, con ese ligero zumbido que escuchas cuando te duelen los oídos. Entreabrió sus ojos castaños, viendo a su alrededor con pereza. A pesar de todo, el no era muy bueno con eso de levantarse... Si lo hacía de vez en cuando, era solo en aquel pueblo, para ganarle la regadera a Matthew.

Froto uno de sus ojos, levantando medio cuerpo de su cama. Si usara una expresión burda como la de las personas normales, diría que tenía las sabanas pegadas de tanto sueño que cargaba. Sus ojos fueron a parar finalmente en un calendario, uno que estaba tachado conforme los días, pues todos eran prácticamente monótonos, figurando ser alguien en un encierro, esperando a cumplir su condena y salir de allí. Oh. Al fin veía la razón por la cual el reloj había sonado especialmente temprano. –Hellium…- murmuro hartado, mientras con una de sus manos, cubría un bostezo.

Sabía que en el fondo era su culpa el no levantarse en condiciones óptimas… Comúnmente se perdía en su mundo de conocimientos, privándose del sueño por sus lecturas o experimentos… no era como si su madre lo notara y le llamara la atención. –Escuela…- susurro con un tono que se podría asemejar al de un zombi, jalando la sabana para taparse un poco más, tan solo por unos segundos. Pero recordó el tema.

Fue exactamente ese pensamiento el que logro despertarlo. Se quito el edredón, despabilándose, y camino hasta su ropero, sin mucha prisa… Abriendo la puerta, vio la ropa que solía usar, playeras algo aburridas y simples, una que otra camisa blanca… Viro ahora hacia su puerta, checando que estuvieran perfectos todos los detalles del nuevo atuendo. -…Servirá- se aseguro rozando un poco la tela. Estaba seguro, sus pruebas científicas lo confirmaban… Solo faltaba hacer la comprobación de esto… Y por su bien, mas le valía estuviera en lo correcto.

* * *

Un estornudo. Dos estornudos. Tres estornudos más y un pequeño ataque de tos. Eso le había pasado en tan solo 3 minutos… a diferencia de su amigo que se encontraba realizando raros estudios sobre unas prendas, Arthur Kirkland se esforzaba todo lo que podía por terminar su desayuno, viviendo más lejos que el castaño de la escuela. No era su culpa el haber pescado un resfriado días antes del comienzo a clases.

-Si te sientes tan mal, será mejor que te quedes a reposar- su madre también se levantaba desde muy temprano, pues tenía que abrir su negocia a partir de los desayunos de los trabajadores, levemente más tarde que la entrada de los alumnos de bachiller. Terminaba de preparar una sopa, la comida del peli rojo y su padre, ya que desde que hacia unas semanas, había extendido su horario, es decir, ya no hacia un intermedio en la tarde para ir a verlos. A medio día, cuando todos salían, era aun más favorable para vender sus platillos. –No quiero que luego te pongas peor…

-Estoy bien…- con una vocecilla, muy baja de volumen por lo irritada de su garganta, el chico miraba a su madre tratando de relajarla. Tenía razones importantes para ir a la escuela… ¿La principal? Por supuesto, Alfred. –Además, ya termine…- dijo escondiendo entre sus manos un pan tostado, lo último que debía comer. Se sentía un poco mal de mentirle, pero tenía sus razones. –Iré al colegio de inmediato.- Bajando de la silla, corrió hacia sus cosas, ganándose otro ataque de tos. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse, salió a la calle, ya listo.

-Pero Arthur, en serio te veo muy mal…- la mujer lo siguió hasta la entrada, aun preocupada, entregándole al menos una bufanda.

-Estaré bien…- susurro respirando profundamente para recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Era raro que sin mucho esfuerzo físico su garganta, casi cerrada, le molestara tanto. Antes de que su madre jugara una de sus cartas que lo dejara sin argumentos para irse, se dio media vuelta, trotando hacia la parada de autobuses. –Te veré al rato mamá- dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, distorsionado su dulce tono por la enfermedad. Ignoraba si lo había escuchado, pero se esperanzo en que así fuera.

Ya sentado en los sillones del vehículo, es que pudo observar bien como las calles se veían como pocas veces tranquilas. Cuando las clases recién comenzaban, todos llegaban temprano, o al menos la gran mayoría… como si en verdad estuvieran interesados en ir a la escuela este semestre… aunque, inconscientemente lo único que querían observar eran los cambios en la escuela, en los salones, en sus amigos, saber de sus vacaciones, hablar con ellos… Esa clase de cosas. El quería ir por la misma razón.

En todas las vacaciones, no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad para ver a Alfred… Entre semana, estuvo ayudando a su madre en su negocio, y cuando llegaba el sábado, el chico salía a ver a su hermano… no había remedio… ¡Oh! Pero eso lo hacía más interesante, se recordaba cediendo ante su optimismo. Ahora tendría de muchas cosas de las cuales hablar con el… y si algo había cambiado podría notarlo al instante, pues tenía el recuerdo del último día de clases. Rió ante ese pensamiento.

El último día de clases fue entretenido. Días antes les había dado las respuestas a los tipos del último grado que lo molestaban, ayudándolos a pasar aunque le molestara… pero gracias a eso, lo dejaron en paz, y pudo pasar toda la celebración cerca de su amigo… y por supuesto, de vez en cuando de Amelia, si esta no se perdía en algún juego en el que arrasaba con todos. Tomo mucha soda, Alfred en cambio solo saboreo uno que otro bocadillo, tomando como almuerzo algo que el mismo había traído, a diferencia de los demás. Jones era muy cuidadoso con su alimentación. Fueron de un lado a otro, e incluso le había ayudado con sus cálculos a ganarse un pequeño peluche… Si movía su brazo de forma más ligera, apuntando más arriba del cesto, la pelota caería en su sitio.

Un ataque de tos lo sorprendió, justo cuando todos bajaban del autobús… Cubriendo su boquita con el ángulo de su codo, dejo que este pasara, haciendo que una persona conocida lo notara.

-Hey, Hey, Artie… ¿Estas bien?- a diferencia de su ánimo acostumbrado, esta parecía sonámbula con los ojos entre abiertos, observando atentamente, o lo atenta que se puede estar en esas condiciones, al ingles, insegura de su estado.

-S-si…- menciono recuperando el aire, con tono ronco. –Solo estoy un poco enfermo…- bajando del transporte, espero a que la rubia bajara también, bostezando largamente. –Tú eres la que pareces algo… ida Amelia…- le sonrió tiernamente a la chica, que hasta le salían pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ni que lo digas… Tengo un sueño horroroso…- parando finalmente frente al pizarrón de anuncios, atiborrado del alumnado que moría por saber en qué grupo estaba y con qué compañeros, hicieron lo mismo que la masa. Mas bien, fue el chico de pequitas el que lo hizo, la rubia solo se quedo a un lado de la multitud, recargada y somnolienta en la pared.

-Nos ha tocado de nuevo juntos- informo el chico, saliendo apretujado de la multitud. Espero por una respuesta algunos segundos… Pero al parecer a la chica le había vencido el sueño… Viéndose obligado a despertarla, a pesar del dulce rostro de cansancio que mostraba. –Amelia, nos ha tocado juntos otra vez- volvió a hablar ladeando el rostro. –Es raro verte así, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

-Si…- murmuro cerrando los ojos de nuevo. –Como la profesora de Mate me hizo la vida de cuadritos con el curso de verano, a una amiga se le ocurrió que sería una estupenda idea que viéramos una película de terror ayer…que para celebrar- su ceño se frunció un poco, como si recordara las horribles escena del filme. –Y… no es que tuviera miedo ni nada de eso… S-solo que tenía que ver que ese demonio no atacara a mis padres… si… eso…- se excusaba ya nerviosa, aunque el niño no fuera a reclamarle nada.

-Oh… No te preocupes, está bien…- jalándola un poco la manga, la condujo hacia el salón, acompañado de un suave estornudo al entrar. El nuevo salón se parecía bastante al de su grado anterior, aunque ahora no tenía tantos adornos… El primer día de clases del Bachiller estaba ordenado, limpio… pero también tenía algunos letreros de bienvenida. –Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con lo que pueda este año… O, veré la forma de que Alfie nos ayude, también…- dejando sus cosas en un pupitre, el mismo lugar que tenía antes, debía decir, ofreció un escape para las experiencias de la estadounidense por sus malas calificaciones…

-¿¡Enserio!?- a la chica se le disperso el sueño de repente, atajando en un abrazo ahogante a su pobre acompañante, dándole vueltas de un lado a otro. – ¡Eres el mejor Artie! ¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres!

-E-espera, Amelia- decía lo más fuerte que podía, sin lograr detenerla hasta que su garganta pidió clemencia, ahogándolo en una tos horrorosa que no lo dejaba respirar. Asustada, la americana opto por soltarlo, y echarle infantilmente aire con sus manos, haciendo pequeños lamentos.

-God, God, Artie, ¡No mueras! - el comentario saco al ingles una sonrisa a pesar de todavía atravesar ese estado, calmándolo poco a poco, hasta poder respirar. Vaya, esa tos sí que había durado… -¡Estas vivo!- lloro a punto de abrazarlo, recordando lo sucedido – ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, espero estés satisfecho!-

-T-tranquilízate… Estaré bien, solo es un poco de tos…- la niña hizo un puchero, no creyéndole del todo.

-Claro, claro…- le dijo jalando un poco su mejilla, de forma sarcástica. Acomodo sus cosas también, mientras tomaban asiento, ella al lado de Arthur, sabía bien que el lugar detrás suyo, estaba inconscientemente apartado.

-Y por cierto…- murmuro el británico sacando su libreta de dibujo. –También mama empaco hamburguesa, así que, hoy te regalare mi almuerzo- era algo muy trivial, claro. A él no le agradaba del todo esa comida chatarra americana, pero tampoco era que la odiara… Simplemente, comida más sana era lo suyo…

-God! ¡Artie! Eres mi ángel de la guarda- a punto de lanzarse a asfixiarlo de nuevo, el chico apego sus manitas a su cuerpo para tener algo de espacio vital, haciéndola reaccionar. –Uh… Lo siento, soy muy emotiva- se disculpo rápidamente, abrazándolo de manera suave, y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El chico sonrió ante esto, la americana, después de todo, se había convertido en su amiga… Durante las vacaciones, la cafetería de su madre le quedaba de paso al escuela, por eso lo iba a ver, corriendo al final, pues el tiempo se les iba volando platicando, o incluso ayudando.

El caer de algo disipo el momento, haciéndolos voltear inmediatamente a la puerta. Había alguien parado allí, con unos jeans azules, muy oscuros… tenis negros, camisa negra, guantes del mismo color; una chaqueta color café, con algo de algodón suave en el cuello, y finalmente, enmarcando su rostro, un par de lentes oscuros. La expresión de ese alguien, quien no era ni más ni menos que Alfred, se debatía entre su usual rostro de póquer, y entre una expresión de sumo shock, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos mínimamente mas abiertos de lo común.

-Oh! Alfie! Vestido así te ves genial- comento con su vocecilla, sin si quiera percatarse del todo de la situación. Por supuesto, el incomodo silencio que se formo lo hizo reaccionar, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Seguro que esa escena se podría malinterpretar en muchas formas, en especial por todas esas semanas de no verse, y de que no se negara al beso, y de que él estaba con un leve rubor por la fiebre, y que estaban solos ahí y… Sus pensamientos se hicieron un lió… tanto así que de su boca no salían palabras que al menos lo intentaran excusar… no… Simplemente se escuchaba algo parecido a presionar todas las teclas de un teclado juntas. Algo así era lo que expresaba.

-Espera, ¡No es lo que parece!- hablo la rubia, única capaz de reaccionar en toda la situación, negando rotundamente mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro. –Te lo juro, te lo juro- se había parado de su asiento incluso, para darle más fuerza a su aclaración. El castaño después de parpadear varias veces, logro reaccionar, tomando el libro que había tirado gracias a semejante escena. –Alfreeeed- seguía rogando su perdón, mientras el chico de ojos azules cubrió su rostro, pues estaba tan teñido de rojo, que seguro sus pecas se camuflageaban en el.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto finalmente cuando vio que ella se dirigía a impedir su camino a su pupitre. Fruncía el ceño aun, y no tenía muchas intenciones de pelear con esa animada chica.

-En serio no estábamos haciendo nada malo- se quejo ahora está por semejante pregunta fría… Ugh, a veces le hartaba que fuera así de insensible.

-Y yo no estoy diciendo nada tampoco…- dejando el libro pesadamente en el escritorio, asustando al mayor, lo vio por unos segundos, el cómo balbuceaba cosas bajito, de forma incomprensible. Suspiro rindiéndose ante eso, sentándose de igual forma. La tela de los guantes se entre doblada por la fuerza con la que sostenía su mochila, y luego su libro.

-Pero me crees, ¿Verdad?- susurro preocupada la chica, hartando finalmente al científico.

-Si, si… Deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo- finalizo viéndole de mala manera. Por primera vez en esos meses, la chica se asusto ante la visión furica de alguien tan calmado, pues ese atuendo le hacía intimidarla. Como si el chico no solo fuera frió e inteligente, si no también muy, muy fuerte… Recordando bien que él no era violento, le saco la lengua. Que molesto, y ella que solo trataba de ayudar, tenia tantos planes para ambos, pero este seguro y solo la veía como una niña tonta. ¡El tonto era el!

-¡Bien!- termino por decir ella, yendo a su lugar, y recostando su rostro en la mesa, dispuesta a dormir por largo rato. Arthur, tras varios segundos en los que calmo su pena, los observo a ambos. Eran como niños peleando…

-O-oigan… No tienen porque pelear…- susurro jugando con sus dedos. Ambos americanos fruncieron más el ceño, escondiéndose más cada uno. Bajando el rostro, algo triste por no poder arreglarlo, pensó en algo más, y tal vez se le hubiera ocurrido una buena excusa, pero esa maldita tos le atacaba de nuevo. Duro mucho más que otras veces, dejándolo sin respiración poco a poco, tratando de desenredar su bufanda, como alivio para sus pulmones.

-¡Arthur!- pronunciándolo al mismo tiempo, al ver como este caía poco a poco en una asfixia, aquellos que estaban peleados se levantaron de sus lugares. La chica le quito aquella tela enroscada en su cuello, mientras Alfred le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda, tratando de que reaccionara. El susto pasó gracias a esas atenciones, a las que el chico respondió con una sonrisita feliz de ya no verlos con molestia.

-E-estoy bien… Gracias a ambos…- susurro calmadamente, cuidando de que su cuerpo no le jugara la misma broma, y ahora, en vez de estar feliz por haber recuperado el ambiente normal, estuviera a punto de irse a la enfermería.

-Artie, si estabas así de mal no debiste venir a la escuela…- regaño la de camiseta patriótica blanca. Coloco suavemente la bufanda en su lugar, mirándolo justo como su madre lo había hecho esa mañana, llena de preocupación.

-Amelia tiene razón. Además, ni siquiera has traído un suéter… No es suficiente con eso…- regaño ahora el científico, viéndolo entre preocupado y fingiendo no importarle.

-L-lo siento… quería venir a la escuela para verlos, y como vine rápido, lo olvide…- avergonzado de sus propios actos infantiles, el chico les miro desde abajo. La chica, traía solo un suéter, pero era rosado, de botones de mariposa, con el cuello en punta para mostrar su blusa. No podía darle algo como eso, ¡Se lo comerían vivo!

-… Bien…- dijo de mala gana el chico de lentes, quitándose aquella prenda, para dársela inmediatamente a su amigo. El chico de pecas le vio por un segundo perplejo, tomando la chaqueta nueva… Los ojos del menor rodaron hacia la ventana, mostrando entonces que aquella camisa negra, era manga larga, lo hacía ver realmente elegante y genial. Sonriendo tontamente, se la puso. Le quedaba enorme, las mangas casi flotaban, rebasaban sus manos, pero era cerrada, cálida… y, por supuesto, olía igual que Alfred.

-Gracias Alfie…- susurro viéndole. El chico simplemente lanzo un bufido. Perfecto, era su nuevo atuendo, y el niño de pecas ya había hecho que lo rompiera… En otros casos le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, si alguien no llevaba con que cuidarse, no era su problema… Pero con semejante gravedad en la enfermedad del ingles… No podía dejarlo así. Y por supuesto que esa era la única y exclusiva razón por la cual lo había hecho… Su molestia con Amelia tampoco tenía otras bases racionales… Era simple… ¿Compañerismo? Si… eso…

-Ajá…- dijo suspirando, mientras tomaba su libro ahora de forma más tranquila. Amelia sonrió satisfecha del acto, hincándose frente al pupitre de Arthur, empezando otra pequeña platica sobre las vacaciones, ahora que su enojo había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la satisfacción de una buena obra.

El castaño trato de perderse en las letras, pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a ver lo que hacia los otros dos, ignorando como iban entrando minuto a minuto varios de sus compañeros. Al menos la tos del chico se había calmado, y la otra tampoco le estaba molestando con sus gritos y escándalos. Todo se estaba tornando más normal, justo como las ultimas semanas de clases, además de que su plan ya estaba en marcha… E iba a dar frutos, lo haría, aunque sonara dramático, con o sin chaqueta.

-Oh, ¿Entonces te viste con Alfie también?- pregunto de repente la más animada, viendo curiosa al chico, minutos antes de que el timbre tocara.

-¿Eh? No, no… casi siempre el estaba ocupado o yo lo estaba, por eso… ¿O no Alfie?- volteo ligeramente, a ver al chico… Este fingió que seguía leyendo, esperando la pregunta de nueva cuenta, pero solo hubo un grito. Un grito por parte de Arthur, algo bajo, pero asustado.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto notando entonces una respiración en su cuello. Volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, encontrándose con dos enormes ojos rojos. De la impresión, el mismo se alejo y casi volvió a tirar a su amado escrito al suelo, como un segundo susto muy grande. La niña solo se quedo viendo curiosa el nuevo rostro que se mostraba y ninguno sabía desde que momento estuvo observándolos atentamente. En especial Jones.

Con el cabello negro, un poco más debajo de orejas se podía sentir sus aires de una buena apariencia. Con su piel pálida, podía verse no pertenecía a esa ciudad, justo como Arthur. Con su boca formando una mueca extraña, como si apretara la boca, daba un toque infantil. Compartiendo esto con su ceño fruncido, uno se daba cuenta que no era alguien común. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era sus ojos, muy abiertos, observando todos los movimientos que ellos hacían. Era una imagen extraña… tanto así que logro asustar al inglés. Ahora mismo, el pobre niño se aferraba a su mesa, aun sin recuperarse de la impresión.

-… Supairaru…- fue lo único que dijo ese extraño sujeto. Vale… ahora, primero era raro, luego salía de un lugar raro, y finalmente decía algo raro. No sabían qué rayos fuera ese tipo pero definitivamente era la rareza hecha persona.

-Supai… ruru?- pregunto nervioso el mayor, tratando de no cohibirse ante su mirada, una expresión que no cambiaba para nada.

-Ie. Supairaru.- reafirmo entonces, volteando a ver al castaño. Ambos se cruzaron sus orbes por largo tiempo, uno confundido, el otro con la misma expresión. Aun cuando sus demás compañeros ignoraran esa situación tan extraña.

-… Y tu… eres…- empezó el castaño, algo harto de tener esa intriga. Aunque se le ocurría otra mejor pregunta…

-Kiku. Honda Kiku.- pronuncio, dando claras señales de ser asiático. Más claramente para el genio, de Japón. Honda era un apellido muy común en la tierra del sol naciente.

-… ¿Porque estabas respirando en mi cuello?- fue directo, sin poder regresar a su lugar, pues este permanecía realmente cerca.

-Podía sentir ros supairarus en er…- dijo como si fuera una verdadera razón. Ese tipo de oraciones cortantes le estaban moviendo la paciencia. No, estuviera Matt allí, ya se le hubiera lanzado gritando y ahorcando al tipo. Más con esa desesperante forma de ver.

-… ¿Que rayos es Supairaru?- logro preguntar la fémina, la más lejana al frió ambiente. -Se la paso repitiéndolo- aclaro al sentir la mirada de los tres sobre ella. El chico de aparente origen asiático, tomo una pluma y sin ver, como si fuera una costumbre, dibujo una espiral en su mejilla. Era círculos perfectos, con muchas curvaturas hasta que ya no había espacio para seguirlas.

-Supairaru…- dijo por milésima vez, señalando el dibujo que acababa de hacer. Si lo notaban bien, la chaqueta de cuello alto que traía tenía muchas de ellas dibujadas. Ignoraban porque se había rayado el rostro si pudo haberlas mostrado de otra manera.

-No hay espirales en mi cuello…- mascullo afilando la mirada desconfiado de lo que fuera a decirle a. Le asustada un poco lo que fuera a entablar de ahora en adelante. Al rato podría decir algo que lo pusiera en aprietos entre sus compañeros.

-Ie. Si ros hay… Pude sentirros- su extraña acento parecía eliminar la "l" de su vocabulario, haciendo que sonara como una "r" suave, o fuerte, dependiendo de su tono. De acuerdo… no todos los días te encontrabas a alguien así. –Arufuredo-san- pronuncio su nombre de forma rara.

-C-como sabes el nombre de Alfie?- pregunto el chico, escondido algo más seguro que antes, tras las mangas de aquella chaqueta. Observando la espiral en su mejilla más que sus ojos. Si lo hacia esa expresión volvería a asustarlo, y gritar ahora mismo, no le ayudaría para nada a mejorar.

-Ribro- menciono ahora, señalando la pasta verde de este, y un ligero garabato que le había hecho anteriormente el chico de pecas. Los tres se dieron cuenta. Estaban a punto de seguir con el interrogatorio, pero el timbre sonó, y el tedioso día lleno de presentaciones, tanto de maestros y las de ellos mismos de forma repetitiva, los estaban atacando. Los tres se acomodaron en sus lugares. El científico algo incomodo.

Ya no tenía al chico cerca de su cuerpo, pero si sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda. Cada que se paraba, cada que sacaba sus cosas, cada que volteaba a hablar con los profesores, lo sentía, esos ojos iban en su dirección. Incluso el niño de pecas lo noto, sintiéndose de vez en cuando intimidado.

Aquel día, Arthur y Alfred habían conocido a un chico extravagante y fuera de lo común. Alguien igual a ellos… esa característica que ni siquiera compartían con la rubia que se mostraba amistosa ante ambos la mayoría del tiempo, aunque estuviera después con sus amigas. Ese chico, no lo sabían, pero iba a acompañarlos largo rato de su vida. Ninguno de los dos podía describir con palabras exactas que era lo que habían sentido al hablarle por primera vez. Era incomodo, si… pero había algo mas en ello. Tal vez por eso fue que no lo apartaron. Lo dejaron que anduviera detrás de ellos, durante los recesos y cuando cambiaban de clases. Lo perdían a momentos, sin verlo a su alrededor. Cuando se daban cuenta, este ya estaba atrás de Alfred, siguiéndolo con la mirada de nuevo. Y lo más raro, nunca, nunca… cambiaba de expresión.

-E-el… creo que es… diferente…- susurro el británico al americano. El último periodo estaba cerca, y regresaban tranquilamente de la cancha. Como un leve calor había invadido el ambiente, gracias al medio día, el chico había devuelto al castaño su chaqueta… este no parecía sentirse muy agobiado por tener toda esa ropa que encerraba esa temperatura. Portar su suave bufanda ahora era mejor, o podría darle aun más fiebre.

-Muy diferente…- fue el único comentario que obtuvo, mientras viraba unos momentos su espalda. Al parecer había desaparecido de nuevo.

-¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser nuestro amigo?- pregunto ingenuo, observando la expresión que fuera a hacer el chico de ojos chocolate. No hubo ningún cambio. Era el mismo rostro de siempre.

-No lo sé…- desinteresado del tema, se saco uno de sus guantes, revisando algo que le estaba molestando desde hacía un rato. Un hilo suelto.

-… ¿Te ayudo?- ofreció rápidamente, antes de estornudar, escondiéndose en su bufanda. –Au…- odiaba cuando estornudaba sin esperárselo, porque era tal la fuerza que alguna parte de su cuerpo dolía de repente.

- Si quieres. Aunque no creo que estas en las condiciones físicas para elaborar un reparación en ellos.- esperando a que se recuperaran del temblor de su brazo, el afectado por esa sonora reacción de la enfermedad, poso el guante en sus blancas manos. Acerco su mirada lentamente a la tela, observando bien donde estaba, encontrando aquel culpable. Era tan pequeño… pero estaba entre los dedos, obviamente que lastimaba. –Creo que tengo unas tijeras… No, espera… Ya las guarde en mi casillero…- se lamento el que se hubiera adelantado a guardar sus cosas en el primer descanso, cuando recién les dijeron que numero le tocaría a cada quien. –No creí que las necesitaría…- se lamento, haciendo una leve muequita desanimada.

-… Bueno, tenemos aun cinco minutos para arribar al salón, así que no creo que haya problema si vamos a él y sacamos la herramienta necesaria…- el chico de pecas sonrió inmediatamente, asintiendo de forma tierna, mientras ambos se encaminaban a estos. Los inmuebles de color verde, como en cualquier escuela típica americana, en el nuevo semestre, ya no se habían "aliado" con Arthur, así que no estaban juntos. El de Alfred estaba al principio de ese bloque. El de Arthur se distanciaba alrededor de cinco lugares. Al menos no era demasiado tramo.

Busco entre sus bolsillos, con cautela y cuidado, el papel con su clave. El no era un genio como su amigo, no tendía a aprenderse cosas así de la noche a la mañana. –Una vuelta por acá…- murmuro cuando al fin estaban allí. Alfred se recargo en uno de los que estaban a su lado, esperando se apresurara. Y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para cierto grupo de chicos, unos que buscaban tomar el lugar de aquellos que se habían ido.

Caminando por el pasillo, eran solo tres, pero vestían de esa manera rebelde, de forma algo exagerada, pero lo hacían. Solo pasaron al lado, empujaron al pelirrojo, provocando un golpe de su pecho con el fiero de la manija. Auhg, sí que le había dolido. Alfred les miro de mala manera, frunciendo el ceño al verlos rodearlos. Esa pandilla si había dejado descendientes.

-Hola perdedores…- se burlo después de unos segundos, uno de ellos. El británico no quería voltear, siendo sincero… pensó que al fin había podido librarse de esos bravucones que le hacían pasar todas esas penurias… Pero pensó mal. Allí ya había unos nuevos. Unos que seguirían la tradición y le estarían pidiendo tantas cosas a cambio de que dejaran en paz a Alfred.

-Voltéate cuando hablamos- dijo uno, jalando al enfermo chico de manera brusca. El niño solo les vio temeroso, a sabiendas de que si no hacía caso sería golpeado, justo como cuando conoció a Alfred.

-Suéltalo- menciono Alfred, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. No hizo nada. Solo lo observo de esa manera intimidante que la tenia. Sin mostrar signos de temor ni nada por el estilo. Tener seguridad era el primer paso, o eso le había dicho Matthew, y al parecer tenía razón, porque quedaron perplejos por esa actitud en algún segundo. Esa nueva apariencia que cargaba el científico, casi pareciendo un chico malo, muy listo además de todo, no daba buena espina.

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo nerd?- lo insulto ahora. El castaño solo alzo una ceja con desaprobación.

-Decirme nerd no me intimida. Basarse en un lenguaje burdo para provocar miedo a alguien… es una conducta ya algo primitiva- los ojos azules del menor también viraban en su rostro, observando esa seguridad que antes no había mostrado. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar, y el guante que traía en manos no se había caído, gracias al cielo.

-¿Así? Pues este primitivo puede partirte la cara- le amenazo, aun tomando con coraje el brazo del chico de pecas.

-La violencia es solo para salvajes. Solo debe ser usada en defensa propia.- aclaro rápidamente, sacando la mano que permanecía desnuda, tomando el brazo de su amigo. El chico se negó a dejarlo ir. –Dije que lo sueltes… You, Boron…-

-… Pues no quiero- no. No había entendido la referencia a la tabla periódica… Pero probablemente era un insulto, por lo que jalo mas al chico, enterrando sus uñas en este. Apretando los ojos, el menor de los Kirkland también tomo su muñeca tratando de liberarse. –Dije que no- grito finalmente, tomándolo del otro brazo para azotarlo en los casilleros. Sin esperarse lo siguiente.

Había sido razonable, trato de hablarlo y hacer que les dejaran… Pero no quisieron, y peor aún, habían empezado con esa violencia. Empezarían con Arthur, luego irían por él y todas las horas que paso estudiando el comportamiento de esos gemelos, y de vez en cuando el de Matt, hubieran sido en vano. No tenía otra opción más que responderles de una manera en la que al fin se quedaran callados, en donde vieran que él no era ningún tonto. Si. El científico, como pocas y extrañas veces en su vida, había soltado un golpe. Sin cambiar su expresión realmente, lo que asustaba mas, con la mano derecha que aun poseía aquella tela negruzca, su puño golpeo el rostro del atacante, haciendo que cayera al piso. Arthur quedo en completo shock, eso era algo que nadie se esperaba allí.

-M-mi nariz…- lloro el sujeto cobardemente, tocándola. No estaba por completo rota, pero si se dejaba ver como salían un par de hilos de sangre.

-Vaya… creí que si aplicaba esa baja cantidad de fuerza no te lastimaría así…- Alfred, en vez de decirlo para intimidarlo, hacia notas mentales sobre ello. Había subestimado su fuerza… ¿O había soltado el golpe demasiado fuerte? tendría que repetirlo en casa y medir la cantidad con esas herramientas que poseía, para poder comprobarlo.

Los ingenuos sujetos, asustados por eso, prácticamente tomaron al que había golpeado y se fueron. Ellos habían visto su situación el año anterior, no era posible que de unas vacaciones a otras el científico se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte… ¿O sí?

-¿A-Alfie?- temeroso, el ingles seguía ahí, pegado al casillero sin poder creerse del todo la situación.

-Oh. Si. Te soltaron- se recordó viéndolo, estando mas perdido en sus cálculos que en el británico.

-¿T-tú hiciste eso?- casi se podían ver los signos de interrogación a su alrededor de lo confundido que se encontraba en ese instante. Lo vio miles de veces, como lo molestaban y no hacía nada. Y ahora de un día para otro soltaba semejante golpe, ahuyentado a los bravucones. Un día que se quedaría para la historia.

-Si… bueno…- metió de nuevo sus manos en su chaqueta, tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia. –Estuve investigando, y el recibir bullying impedí un desarrollo escolar pleno.- mentía, claro está. No necesitaba investigarlo para darse cuenta, era prácticamente obvio, saltaba a la vista de cualquiera… pero necesitaba una excusa, tan solo una pequeña.

-A-ah… eso creo…- nervioso, solo bajo la mirada de sus ojos azules, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Y también…- cerrando los ojos, y recargándose a su lado, trato de no verse nervioso, esos nervios que habían aparecido de repente, ahora que el niño hacia esas cosas tan torpes pero a la vez tan… ¿tiernas? No, esa no era la palabra que usaría para describirlo. Pero a final de cuentas, funciono, el británico no pudo percibir ninguna emoción través de su rostro. –No me parece justo que te estés sacrificando por mi.- el niño entre abrió la boca, asustado.

¿Había descubierto su secreto?

-También puedo defenderme solo…- argumento. Aunque no en el sentido de a golpes justo como hacia un segundo, si no con esa apariencia. Había sido una gran ayuda esta, si hubiera tenido su anterior atuendo, no hubiera podido resaltar su altura, o aquel ceño, le hubieran respondido el golpe y hubiera tenido que comportarse como primitivo de nuevo. –Mi edad no tiene nada que ver en esto, por lo tanto, espero no vuelvas a dar razones para que te golpeen solo por ayudarme. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir. En el fondo le dieron muchas ganas de llorar, y no sabía porque… Tal vez era muy sensible para esas cosas… No sabía, pero ese era el mayor detalle amistoso que le había dado Alfred en todo ese tiempo. Entonces lo observo cuando lo maltrataban, tanto que quería mantenerlo en la ignorancia… Era demasiado listo como para intentar engañarlo, y el mismo era demasiado torpe como para lograrlo.

-Alfie…- lo llamo sonriendo, parándose finalmente de manera correcta. El castaño lo imito sin saber porque, viendo curioso que era lo que diría. ¿Un reclamo? No los aceptaría. Su lógica marcaba que era la decisión justa. –Estoy muy feliz de ser tu amigo…- y al americano no le quedo de otra más que sorprenderse.

Ambos… Ambos habían estado tanto tiempo solos, en especial el, teniendo a tantos sobre su espalda, molestándolo por sus capacidades… Arthur había sido el único que le había cuidado… Pero él no podía estar feliz, tenía que recordárselo. No, a las emociones irracionales ya había renunciado… Estar de aquella manera, harto de esa vida tan fría con el mismo, sin un propósito en realidad, más que estar ahí estudiando, esas condiciones no lo llevaban más que a pensar que no valía la pena esforzarse en mantenerse de ese modo. Pero aun así, no evito el sentirse… extrañamente incomodo.

-Alfie…- volvió a decir –Quiero que hagamos una promesa- poniendo de manera infantiles otro guante del chico, que también le quedaba enorme, extendió su mano derecha, mostrando el meñique. Observo esta por unos momentos quedando en silencio. En verdad quería hacerla, y esperaba que fuera aceptada. -… Prometamos que estaremos juntos siempre.-

Ese era su deseo. Quería ser el amigo de Alfred siempre, había aprendido más de él que de cualquier sobre tanto… La escuela era un punto importante… Pero también había muchas cosas más. Alfred fue lo primero que quiso proteger, también fue el primero del que se preocupo realmente sobre su familia. Había sido el primer chico con el que había viajado, también le había enseñado que no siempre el ser amable era la manera de demostrar atención, aunque en eso también había ayudado un poco Matthew. Su deseo era seguir estando a su lado. Para aprender de él, y si había algo que pudiera aprender de sí, que también lo hiciera.

Alfred suspiro, rodando los ojos. Las promesas no siempre se cumplen, suelen ser solo palabras de gente mentirosa que quiere que sonrías y te ilusiones. Pero Artie no era así… él le había demostrado ser diferente a todas las personas que había conocido… Extendió su mano de la misma manera, enredando ambos sus dedos. Uno con una sonrisa, el otro con sus facciones apacibles.

-Bien… Lo prometo- afirmo, quedándose unos segundos así. El par de cielos que cargaba el inglés, cruzándose con el par de chocolates del americano. Era una promesa. La mantendrían para siempre. Se lo aseguraba.

-Supairaru- dijo el pelinegro, subiéndose a la espalda de Alfred en una especie de protección extraña, de un salto. Casi perdió el equilibrio, mas por el pequeño grito que soltó Arthur asustado de tan repentina intervención, soltándose.

-K-Kiku…- murmuro este, despabilándose al notar bien que era él. Sus ojos rojos le escudriñaron con esa mirada de siempre, y luego se enrosco más en el más alto.

-O-oye… Tu peso excede la capacidad de mis huesos en crecimiento. Bájate- ordenaba tomando sus muñecas para ver si soltaba de su cuello, haciendo una danza graciosa entre los dos para ver quien ganaba. El cargador o el cargado. –A este paso las clases reanudaran sin nosotros.

-Sou desu ne- fue la única respuesta en tono algo sarcástico que recibió. Algunos reclamos mas del americano de forma tan textual, mas la mínima importancia que le daba el extraño japonés. El británico rió, divertido de todo eso.

No cabía duda que ellos dos estaban algo fuera de este mundo, y Kiku, ni que decirlo… Era el complemento perfecto para hacer toda esa situación irreverente. Su risa sonaba tan pura, a pesar de que termino soltando una tos tremenda por esta, que podía contagiarse a alguien normal. Acepto las palmadas del asiático, junto con un "Daijoubu" y siguió sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento, Arthur era el chico más feliz del mundo…

* * *

Okkkkk! I'm done! -muerta- son las tres de la mañana, necesito dormir y no he terminado la tarea ewe no me da tiempo de poner los reviews, les ruego me disculpen...

Bien! Esta es la ultima parte "Introductoria" y empieza a verse solo un poquitin el UsUk... A que nadie se esperaba que Alfred fuera el primero en sentir algo? ajaja -rie malignamente (?)- Oh, siento la mala manera de narrarlos... neta .-. Y bueno, he alli la explicacion de porque la apariencia de malote siendo tan listo ewe

Siendo sincera fue dificil escribir desde el segundo cap ya que no tenia muchas bases... Pero espero hayan sido de su agrado... Ahora sera un poco mas fluido, o eso espero, ya que tengo tiras de Dotty para basarme -sonrie-

Creo que eso es todo... Supongo... Dejen reviews! Juro que ahora si los contestare! y no olviden estar pendientes del drabble de los sexcanons!

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


	6. A House for The Flower and The Book

Ajajajajajajaja... volvi (?) Trayendo como pocas veces el capitulo sin tantas prisas XD Bueno, de hecho para escribirlo si fue a prisa ewe Pero lo termine ayer, creyendo que no andaria el sabado... pero al final si pude, y fingi que era tarea para corregirlo XD Ademas de que necesitaba terminar unos detalles que van al final de este capitulo -rie- Los hice hoy porque soy vaga e3e naa, porque tenia que irme a un curso ayer y pues ya no me dio tiempo eve

Aunqueee... bueno, tambien tuve un error en el cap anterior. Dije que seria el ultimo capitulo introductorio pero... LOL, este todavia no esta en la epoca "actual", es un año antes XD Lo siento uvu Otros detalles, abajo (?)

Disfruteeeen~

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece~ Este AU tampoco, porque soy baka y Dotty es awesome.

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Sexys canadienses enojados (?)

**Dedicado a**: Amore, por supuesto... y a mi sobrino, por que hoy como pocas veces me hizo reir XD; And it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she create the best character of the world (?)/ Y es dedicaco a Dotty-sama, porque ella creo los mejor personajes del mundo (?)

* * *

No era exactamente a lo que se le llamaría el día perfecto. Las nubes se asomaban de forma amenazadora, algo grisáceas, anunciando que seria una tarde bastante húmeda y ajetreada. Entonces no habría tan buen panorama cuando llegaran a Nueva York… eso sonaba bien, pero también sonaba un poco mal… Ansiaba estar allá, pero tampoco quería irse. Tal vez incluso el cielo era el que compartía la melancolía y a la vez la felicidad de aquel evento tan importante.

-¿Alfie?- hablaba sosteniendo el auricular entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro, cargando algunas cajas al auto de su madre. –Creí que estarías muy ocupado como para contestarme-

-Estoy algo ocupado pero…- el pelirrojo pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido de esfuerzo al otro lado de la línea, siendo interrumpido el hablar del menor. –Supongo que si me llamas es para algo importante-

-Pues de cierta forma…- hablo nervioso terminando de levantar y empaquetar ahora algunas cosas que todavía estaban regadas en el piso. –Estoy a punto de irme de casa, pero… ¿Has visto el cielo? Me preocupa que pueda llover antes de que lleguemos allá y tengamos problemas…- acomodo un poco el teléfono, poniéndose de pie para buscar la cinta.

-No. He hecho mis cálculos y no creo que haya problemas.- un grito histérico fue el nuevo acompañamiento que tuvo la voz del chico –De cualquier forma, preocúpate por no dejar nada. Si olvidas algo no pienso regresar.

-Si, si, claro que lo se…- rió un poco ante el serio tono en el que hablaba. Arthur era algo torpe, por eso era muy probable que olvidara algo y lo recordara a último momento… Por eso mismo, tomo las medidas necesarias, había pedido ayuda a la mejor organizadora de todos los Kirkland. Su madre. Había obtenido en respuesta una lista casi infinita que sorpresivamente eran tan solo unas 5 cajas, así que todo estaba bien. –Tu también ten cuidado de no olvidar nada- a diferencia del tono del otro, el del ingles era un simple consejo.

Un suspiro salio de los labios americanos, sabiendo bien que la recomendación no venia al caso. –Tengo todo lis- - le llamo la atención la interrupción, permaneciendo en el auricular por si sucedía algo malo.

_-¿¡Quieres colgar el puto teléfono y ayudar!?-_se oyó un "amable" grito en el fondo. Una voz bastante conocida.

_-A eso iba. No tenías porque arrebatármelo así.-_Admiraba como el castaño podía actuar con tanta tranquilidad ante aquel carácter explosivo del chico.

_-Si, si tenia. ¡Cuelga el maldito teléfono ahora!-_Un par de golpes en la bocina y de nuevo pudo oír al científico. Alguien no estaba muy contento de estar cargando cajas ajenas.

-Matt esta molesto. Nos vemos.- y para cuando quiso responder con un simple "No te preocupes", el tono de cortar se hizo presente. El pelirrojo sonrió con algo de tristeza en esta ocasión. Alfred le había dicho que la señora Williams había mandado casi a la fuerza al rubio para ayudarle con todos los pendientes, y para despedirlo en especial. Después de todo, ya no iban a verse cada fin de semana, como era costumbre. A el le hubiera gustado que Scott estuviera allí, aunque hiciera todo un drama tonto sobre dejarlo ir… En ese sentido envidaba un poco la cercanía que tenían esos dos, a pesar de casi matarse a base de palabras.

-¿Con quien hablabas cariño?- la mujer parecía algo estresada, caminando rápidamente de un lado a otro entre buscando si no había algo mas que se llevara su niño. A diferencia de un par de años atrás ya podía verse unas pequeñas, casi imperceptibles arrugas en su fino rostro europeo. Esa cafetería tan popular ahora la mantenía bastante ocupada con sus altos y bajos. Sabia que ella no le haría una escena dramática como su hermano, pero la tendría encima del teléfono por varios meses…

-Con Alfred.- dejo el teléfono en uno de los estantes de la cochera, donde descasaban varias llantas nuevas o por cambiar. Se detuvo a observar a su madre por más de un segundo, repasando bien su viva figura y fuerza.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo listo- suspiro algo decepcionada de esto, golpeando las palmas de sus manos. Estaba satisfecha con los preparativos que había hecho únicamente para su hijo. Estaba ya algo experimentada por su "retoño" mayor, pero igual seria difícil despedirse del consentido de aquella casa.

-Sip- asintió pasando sus manos tiernamente a su espalda.

-¿Te parece si tomamos algo por ultima vez?- amablemente, la dama llamo a su hijo, caminando hacia la cocina. Arthur la siguió casi de inmediato, a su lado. Ella, no pudo mas que sonreír, los últimos años de crecimiento de Arthur lo llevaron a tener un par de centímetros más que ella. Nada comparado con la estatura de su amigo, pero para ella, como toda madre devota… significaba que su pajarillo salía del nido. – ¿Algo de café esta bien?

-Si… sin azúcar si se puede…- el nerviosismo mostrado por el menor la hizo reír.

-Tranquilo, no voy a ponerme así este día- cierto, cierto… toda su familia tenia algunos problemillas con el azúcar, pero para el chico era mejor omitir el asunto. –Entonces, será una taza sin azúcar para el joven Kirkland

-¡M-mamá!- avergonzado bajo un poco su mirar. Sonaba tan genial pero a la vez lo apenaba, esa forma en que ahora le llamarían las personas.

-Aquí tiene…- se sentó a un lado de el, viéndole reparar su atención en la taza, olvidándose de la burla inmediatamente. Tranquilamente, se dedico a observar como este torpemente daba varias vueltas a este, buscando enfriarlo. Se podía sentir el ambiente algo incomodo allá fuera, cuando sus cosas se empacaban a diestra y siniestra, pero ahora que estaba mas tranquila se le venían a la mente tantas cosas.

El día en que Arthur pregunto ingenuamente sobre sus pecas. El día en que ingreso al colegio y regreso completamente sucio. El día en comenzó a sembrar flores y flores convirtiendo su patio en un hermoso mini-jardín. El día en que lloro casi toda la tarde por la partida de su querido hermano, siendo aun pequeño. El día en que le contó sobre las faltas de Francis, ese niño rico que fue su amigo durante una época. El día en que llego corriendo emocionado a contarle sobre ese tal Alfred. ¿Quién diría que ese día seria tan importante en la vida de su niño?

-Voy a extrañarte…- le murmuro sin dejar de observarlo a pesar de su mirada curiosa. –Ah… No cabe duda que el tiempo pasa volando… Hace nada estaba aquí Scott, ahora es a ti a quien le toca irse…- el chico cambio aquella curiosidad por una leve melancolía. –Esta casa se queda poco a poco vacía…

-¡N-no digas eso mamá! Vendré a visitarte seguido, no se como lo haré, pero tratare, te lo juro… Además, puedo convencer a Alfie que me traiga si eso te preocupa y…

-No hijo. Puedes venir cuando quieras, esta casa esta con las puertas abiertas a ti… pero también es hora de que hagas tu vida… ¿Lo entiendes?- la británica acaricio amablemente los cabellos de su hijo. –Eso si, quiero que mi niño sea feliz y sonriente, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nada de caras tristes!- jalando tiernamente un poco su mejilla, planto un suave beso en la frente del chico, cuidando de apartar sus hebras rojizas de allí.

-¡Ninguna cara triste!- repitió sonriendo anchamente, contagiado por el ánimo de su madre. –Siempre sonriente y amable como cualquier Kirkland

-Ese es mi niño- dijo ahora abrazándolo.

* * *

-Serás idiota, si lo pones así luego se van a salir las cosas- ahora ya no era una madre preocupada la que veía que todo se cumpliera a regla. Más bien era un canadiense con complejo de madre regañona, más el vocabulario de cualquier vándalo. –Dame eso- arrebatando la cinta, piso ambas tapas de la caja con sus descuidados converse rojos, sacando bastante utensilio como para cerrarla de extremo a extremo. Lo repitió un par de veces más, por lo atiborrada que se encontraba esta. –Así. ¿Lo entendiste idiota?

-Si. Si lo entendí.- suspiro como si fuera lo obvio, estirando la mano para recibir el útil. No era su culpa, a diferencia de Matt que gustaba de ayudar en ese tipo de cosas en las fundaciones, el nunca había empaquetado cosas en su vida. Siempre viviendo en el mismo lugar, en el mismo ambiente. Por eso era hora de cambiar.

-¡Pues hazlo bien! No que muy inteligente y no se que, mierda…- molesto volvió a tomar una que otra caja para cargarla a fuera del domicilio, al jardín. Al parecer el oji violeta andaba muy enfadoso, aunque no sabía bien cual de todas las razones podría ser. El haber venido a la fuerza, el tener que trabajar, o el enterarse de que en su casa no se había abierto una Biblia desde tiempos inmemorables. Conociéndolo, podrían ser las tres al mismo tiempo… o ninguna en especial. Algo incomodo consigo mismo por no saberlo, rodó los ojos dejándolos en blanco una milésima de segundo. Tampoco era como si quisiera resolver los problemas emocionales y adolescentes de Matthew. Suficiente había tenido con los de Amelia.

Dirigiéndose a otro de sus estantes, tomo otra pila de libros, unos más recientes que los que había terminado de empaquetar su hermano menor. Lo primero que había preparado era su ropa, su laptop, algunos artículos personales… pero para el final dejo lo más importante. Si, aquello que no podría olvidar por nada en ese mundo. Sus libros. Pastas de colores, de diferentes tamaños y temas, aportando cada uno de ellos algo más de conocimiento y preguntas curiosas a la mente del castaño. De cada uno había aprendido un poco, por eso le era difícil separarse de la mitad de estos… los dejaría en casa de su madre. El "apartamento" era grande, el mismo había buscado que así lo fuere… pero con el tiempo iría adquiriendo más y mas escritos… sabia que algún día ese espacio se acabaría. Prefería tenerlos allí, donde sabia nadie se asomaría a leer sus títulos si quiera, a regalarlos en un futuro.

Veía el panorama algo aburrido, aunque se podía percibir mínima, casi nula, emoción entre sus pasos. Su vida no iba a cambiar mucho que digamos… es decir, solo tendría que trabajar un poco, no asistir al colegio, y de ahí todo seria lo mismo. Es mas, se sumergiría más y más en su pequeño y hermoso mundo de los conocimientos. A su madre, si, tal vez la extrañaría en algunas cosas, tal vez mínimas… pero como nunca le ponía atención, nunca estaba cuando le necesitaba… realmente su relación no iba a cambiar mucho. Oh… algo que si que le haría falta de vez en cuando era la comida de la casa Williams. No había que ser un genio para notar que era una exquisitez. También, tal vez extrañaría unirse con Matthew para demostrarle su odio en conjunto a su padre. Y decía tal vez porque… por supuesto que el no podría extrañar a alguien tan burdo y tonto que cree en algo tan irreal.

Otro punto a favor era que ya no tendría que ver al inútil de su padre, con su sonrisita de tonto, llamándoles "pequeños" a pesar de que bien que ambos lo habían rebasado por una inhumana diferencia… Era simplemente un punto maravilloso. Tantos por descubrir. Algo nuevo que vendría, tantas situaciones que podría evitar y tantas cosas por experimentar. Y al fin, después de esos cuatro años de acoso escolar constante, Kiku dejaría de perseguirlo por todos lados, dibujando espirales por donde pasaba.

-¡Que te apures imbecil!-grito apareciendo de la nada, irónicamente, el menor, propiciándole un buen zape en toda la base de la nuca. Maldito Matthew, ¿No sabia que golpes como esos mataban neuronas, y a pesar de haberse demostrado que se regeneraban, no lo hacían a la misma velocidad constante de las demás células? No, si a el lo único que le gustaba era golpearlo cada que estaba distraído.

-No tenias que golpearme- se quejo frunciendo el ceño, adolorido por tan burdo comportamiento que siempre efectuaba el niño. Si tan solo fuese diferente, un poco mas delicado o amable como lo era Arthur, entonces no hubiera tenido que sufrir todos esos moretones que le dejaba con sus "correctivos". Pero no, desde que fueron pequeños, incluso cuando era un bebe, que se dedicaba a jalarle el cabello a diestra y siniestra, lo torturaba. ¿Alguna vez podría ser amable consigo? ¿Alguna?

-Si, si tenía que hacerlo- respondió como se había hecho ya costumbre de unos meses para acá. Se cruzo de brazos, y le dirigió una mirada afilada, observando como este se quejaba un poco más por el dolor. Simplemente algo extraño.

-… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- frunciendo un poco el ceño, por supuesto que esos ojos no pasaron desapercibidos por el.

-A menos que sea sobre ciencias, no… Eres un idiota para todo lo demás…- aclaro moviendo la mano en un gesto de desprecio por su pregunta. Ese chico era in-tra-ta-ble. Dudaba mucho que alguna chica, algún día, con la misma mentalidad ingenua de el, aceptara ir a eso que los religiosos llamaban "altar" a fungir matrimonio. ¿Quién querría pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan soso y cambiante como su medio hermano? –Pero…- interrumpió inmediatamente sus pensamientos. Parecía que iba a hablar, por eso aguardo todos esos segundos de tiempo, sin notar si quiera un cambio en su posición. ¿Se había quedado en blanco o que rayos?

-¿Pero que?- lo apresuro el mismo, sin mucha paciencia, como siempre.

-Nada, nada… Solo quería darte esto antes de que llegue el ingles…- sacando de su chamarra un libro, pequeño pero algo grueso, se lo entrego, con una sonrisa burlona. Alfred no sabia que había de gracioso en un libro, basto de conocimientos, hasta que vio como en grande y lleno de detalles extraños y dorados en la portada enmarcaba lo que era. –Como te gustan tanto los libros…

-Muy gracioso…- respondió el, casi mascullando entre dientes. Ofendido, acepto dejar el libro en la última caja que llenaba ahora mismo, buscando de entre su repisa de tesoros, esos que dejaría en casa, uno más. Uno grande de pasta color verde, algo empolvado. Sacudiéndolo ligeramente, se lo entrego al canadiense, solo alzando el ceño para denotar su expectación por saber su reacción. El de ojos violetas, miro el titulo de mala gana, maldiciendo a su hermano mayor de nuevo.

-Muérete-

-Te deseo lo mismo- cerro el la conversación, compartiendo ambos un mirar algo seco. Uno de esos "concursos de miradas", como lo apodaba Arthur. Dándose ahora la media vuelta, el canadiense aventó el libro por encima de su mochila, que aun permanecía sobre uno de sus sillones. Inmediatamente después, se concentraron en terminar sus tareas, no faltando mucho para la partida del americano.

La Biblia, base del cristianismo. El origen de las especies, con Charles Darwin como autor. Un pequeño acto de odio que escondía algo más, algo que pocos podrían notar a simple vista. Ya no iban a verse tan seguido como lo hacían antes…

Pero cada quien llevaría consigo una parte del otro.

* * *

El chico de pecas, no espero si quiera a que su auto parara por completo y abrió la puerta para correr hacia ambos hermanos, los cuales para variar, se hallaban otra vez discutiendo sobre cosas triviales. Esta vez sobre la cantidad que había entre cajas de libros y cajas de artículos personales.

-Hola Matthew!- saludo emocionado. Hacia un par de meses que no veía al chico, y encontrarlo antes de partir era sumamente maravilloso… Seguro ahora pasaría aun más tiempo sin verlo… Que tristeza….

-Uhm, ya llegaste- reparo apenas notándolo cuando se detuvo frente a ambos. Se podía sentir en el ambiente, de nuevo, el enojo de ambos.

-¿P-pasa algo malo?- algo asustado, les miro. Que no fueran a decirle que iban a despedirse molestos.

-Nada, nada… ¡Nada sin contar que el nerd lleva el doble de libros que de pertenencias! – el rubio poso su manos en su cien, algo harto de tal situación. –Tú tienes un problema, un maldito problema asshole- reto ahora a su hermano, el cual simplemente cerraba los ojos con una expresión neutral, sin importarle cuanto le reclamaran.

-No creo que sean tantos…- trato de calmarlos como siempre, sacando una sonrisita conciliadora que pronto fue asesinada por los gritos del canadiense.

-Son seis jodidas cajas de libros y dos jodidas cajas de cosas, ¿Enserio crees que no son una exageración? ¡Fuck! - el americano siguió sin reaccionar, mientras al ingles la presión se le bajaba por la cantidad que resaltaba el otro. Siempre quiso saber que tantos libros tenía Alfred, pues rara vez lo veía repitiendo alguno a menos que fuera para una investigación. –Y eso que dejo la mitad de sus amores en esta casa, shit…- de nuevo al pelirrojo trato de darle algo… Se imaginaba en un futuro, inundado de libros a su alrededor, nadando entre ellos para poder salir de casa.

-E-esta ocasión… tal vez Mattie tenga razón…- le murmuro suavemente al chico, que simplemente quedo en silencio algunos momentos.

-… Nobelium - fue su respuesta final, estallando los gritos y el leve temblor por esta de ambos chicos que los acompañaban. Se veían graciosos desde el campo visual de Britania. Ella, a diferencia de su hijo, había tocado amable y cortésmente la puerta para hablar con la madre de Jones.

Dentro, podía observar que había ligero caos, no tan notorio como en su casa, mientras la susodicha hablaba por teléfono. Terminaba de preparar un par de sándwiches para los chicos que viajarían… aunque ponía más atención a sus pacientes que a la comida de su hijo. La peli roja, varias veces, tuvo que atrapar cosas que casi se desplomaban al suelo. Gracias al cielo, no tardo más de dos minutos con su pequeña e improvisada consulta.

-Buenas tardes Madeleine- saludo al verla ya libre. La castaña suspiro viéndole, siempre tan llena de energía, justo como la madre no presente del trío desastroso en el patio.

-Buenas días aun- hablo haciendo que la otra reparara en que el reloj aun marcaba las once y algunos minutos. No cabía duda que para la noción del tiempo no era muy buena. – ¿Todo bien con Arthur?- cortésmente, tomo de la mano de la mujer el bote de aderezo.

-Por supuesto…- sin hacer mucho escándalo recargo sus codos en la mesa, haciendo lo mismo con su rostro en sus manos, viendo como el pan se llenaba poco a poco de ingredientes diversos. –Arthur siempre ha sido un chico muy tranquilo, y confio en que estará bien sin mi… ¿Y que tal Alfred?- la mujer movió levemente su rostro hacia ambos lados, con indeferencia.

-El esta bien… Hasta parece aliviado…- la inglesa no pudo evitar el notar que había cierto tono melancólico en esa oración. Entonces, la gran señora Jones no era tan… vacía con respecto a su hijo.

-No digas eso Madeleine. Estoy seguro que solo esta emocionado, ya sabes… Además Alfie no es bueno con eso de demostrar su animo, ¿No?- la otra asintió un poco, encaminándose a la alacena por alguna servilleta en la cual envolver su preparativo. –El te va a extrañar aunque no lo diga… Por sobre todas las cosas, eres su madre…- le sonrió condescendiente, aun cuando no tuviera su mirada. Después de todo, ambas debían apoyarse en algo como eso.

-Aun así… presiento que me sentiré un poco sola en esta casa… Ahora que se va Alfred… este lugar parece enorme, aunque sea una tontería…-

-Me sucede lo mismo- rió por ironía. En su casa, aunque fuera de menor dimensión, se sentía de la misma forma. –Esos dos… serán muy tranquilos, pero fueron nuestra razón de seguir por muchos años… ¿no?- tras recibir un asentimiento, y unos segundos de silencio, Britania se irguió de nuevo, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña. Esta alzo la mirada, sin saber el porque del inesperado rose, encontrándose con la consoladora faceta que daba su compañera.

- En todo caso, si te sientes muy sola, siempre puedes desconectarte un rato y pasar a verme… Andaré en las mismas que tu, así que no importaría…- burlándose de la situación, rió. La otra sonrió, solo un poco. Podía entender de donde había sacado su amabilidad el pequeño Kirkland.

-Eso haré-

* * *

La ultima caja, marcada con el nombre del científico, fue subida a la pequeña Van que habían rentado para llevar sus cosas, con conductor y todo. Sus padres no podían apartarse mucho de su ritmo normal de vida, además de que Jones no podía dejar a Matthew ahí solo, o llevarlo de ida y vuelta a Nueva York sin el consentimiento de su madre. La despedida debía ser ahora, antes de que subieran. Aunque, por increíble que suene, nadie se atrevía a decir algo.

Arthur, de nuevo con las manos en su espalda, meciéndose levemente frente a la puerta del camión, con una ligera mochila en su hombro. Alfred, de brazos cruzados sin su características chamarra, solo con su camisa y guantes, al lado del ingles. Matthew, detrás de estos, adoptaba la misma posición que su hermano sin que nadie lo notara. Hasta el había tomado algunas manías de este. Britania estaba tranquila, viéndolos a los tres. Y Madeleine… su rostro era un poema indescifrable. Increíblemente había dejado su celular dentro de casa para que no molestaran ese preciso momento.

Las despedidas siempre son tristes y melancólicas, los cinco pensaban lo mismo, en diferentes puntos de vista. Algunos, de un modo mas metódico, otros de uno mas sentimental, pero siempre se dirigían a la misma conclusión. Este momento era el cierre de su niñez al lado de sus padres, era la hora en que ellos dos se enfrentarían a la vida. Una vez dentro de aquel vehiculo, ya no habría marcha atrás. Así es. Todos esos preparativos, el montonal de cajas, el departamento en Nueva York. Con 20 y 18 años respectivamente, esos dos amigos se irían a vivir solos a la gran manzana.

-Creo que es horas de irnos…- susurro tímidamente el oji azul, atrayendo sus brazos al frente solo para comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Afirmativo- contesto secamente Jones.

Arthur fue el primero en voltear, caminando un pequeño paso hacia su madre. –Eh… Supongo que nos veremos pronto mamá…- murmuro algo avergonzado. No solo por lo que decía, si no porque los otros tres lo veían. Matt fue el primero en notar eso por lo que no dudo en voltear, junto a la otra mujer. Alfred en cambio, tuvo que recibir otro golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de observarlos. Fue justo en ese momento en que ambos británicos se abrazaron como una despedida silenciosa a diferencia de la otra familia.

-Eso duele. ¿Acaso no tienes otra alternativa para llamar la atención de un individuo?- maldito canadiense, si el tuviera un comportamiento tan irracional como el de el, probablemente desde hace mucho que le hubiera regresado las agresiones. Pero no, el era un científico, un ser racional…

-No, no la tengo… Además te lo mereces estupido…- apretando mas los puños en aquel cruce de sus brazos, no se atrevió a reclamarle algo que surcaba sus pensamientos... Joder, si… decían odiarse con todo su ser, incluso podía ser que el castaño si lo sintiera contra el, pero Dios, habían pasado prácticamente 17 años juntos. Toda la vida de Matthew… y ahora resultaba que no, eso no importaba… -Al menos ten la decencia de despedirte de tu madre- se volteo un poco, habiendo logrado el que ambos Jones se miraran.

Una escena bastante extraña. Ambas miradas apacibles y por decirlo así "amargadas" cruzándose. No como sus constantes peleas de los hermanos… no, algo diferente. Ambos querían decir algo importante, estarse murmurando todas esas palabras de aliento al borde de las lágrimas como Kirkland y su madre pero… ellos no eran así. Fríos, calculadores, demasiado concentrados en la lógica para abrirle espacio a los sentimientos.

Los ojos violetas analizaron a ambos, y aun no lograba entenderlo. ¿Cómo alguien tan sensible y amoroso como Arthur podía ser amigo de alguien como Alfred? Tan insípido y aburrido… Si, cierto, hubo su época en que era diferente, pero de ella no quedaban mas que los recuerdos, y escasas fotografías que el castaño había escondido demasiado bien como para que las encontrara. Arthur siguiéndolo como tonto, Alfred casi diciéndole que no se tropezara con sus propias agujetas. –Parecen novios…- pensó en aquel instante el rubio. Lo que le faltaba, un drama tele-novelesco… No, gracias.

-…- guardando silencio ante su hijo, alzando leves milímetros su propio rostro para poder observarlo directamente, la madre de Alfred termino dando un suspiro. –Espero que te vaya bien…- esa oración fue el único fruto de toda su reflexión. El científico era demasiado listo e independiente como para hacerle falta sus cuidados… Realmente no importaba que le dijera el ya lo sabia… Lo demás, simplemente no podría describirlo con claridad.

-… Gracias, he de suponer. Espero lo mismo por tu parte.- tampoco quiso decir mucho. Quería a su madre, como cualquiera lo haría… pero habían heridas que son difíciles de cerrar, ¿no es así? Era demasiado tarde para recibir palabras de aliento, de ánimo, de amor… El tiempo en que debió hacerlo había sido mucho tiempo atrás… Ahora, si lo que quería era lamentarse… también era una lastima. Alfred se había vuelto lo suficientemente insensible ante ella como para ignorarla. No era una despedida muy amena de su parte.

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho- la inglesa, en cambio, miraba con ternura a su niño, este parecía estar a punto de llorar sin poder aguantar en lo absoluto la carga de la despedida… Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, ya no tenerla iba a ser una larga tristeza que dudaba mucho podría aguantar… -Se que estarás bien, pero aun así recuerda llamar de vez en cuando…- el niño asintió viendo a los ojos de su madre, tratando de no romperse frente a ella.

-S-si, lo haré mamá…- la mujer sonrió al verlo así de afligido, amablemente, limpio su rostro con sus finos dedos calidos.

-Bien, entonces no quiero lágrimas, ¿De acuerdo? Prometiste que serias fuerte mi niño… - Arthur se sintió patético. Tener veinte años y aun ser así de apegado a ella…

-Se les hará tarde…- la voz de Matt rompió ambos ambientes… Sentirse incomodo por lo ajeno de ambas partes no le agradaba, así que se terminaban de despedir ya o ya. Después de todo, el no pertenecía completamente a este ambiente… tampoco al de su propio hogar. Williams no estaba seguro a donde pertenecía. –Ya muévanse…

El ingles, cerro fuertemente los ojos, pasando sus manos por estos, secando todo rastro que hubo de tristeza en la anterioridad. Alfred solo viro a su madre por última vez, con ese rostro de poker que siempre enmarcaba su expresión.

-Nos vemos mamá…- con cariño, beso la mejilla de esta y se separo de su cuerpo, caminando junto a Alfred.

-Si te vas a ir hazlo de una vez imbecil, no quiero un mar de lagrimas después…- el rubio rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro, siendo grosero con el castaño.

-Eso haré.- sin mediar otra palabra, y algo molesto por los insultos, se metió al carro de un segundo a otro, dejando a su madre con las ganas de decirle tan solo unas palabras más, aunque no estuviera segura de cuales eran…

Arthur observo el gesto de ella, luego al aburrido Alfred que ya sacaba, algo harto de todos ellos, un libro con el cual entretenerse durante el trayecto. Finalmente le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida al único menor de edad presente y corrió a meterse al coche, en los asientos traseros, igual que el americano. Sin embargo, el bajo la ventanilla, aprovechando que el coche apenas arrancaba.

-Adiós- como ultimo presente, les regalo a los tres la mejor sonrisa que poseía, tan grande y soñadora, casi como si te contagiara ese hermoso sentimiento de optimismo.

-Colócate el cinturón.- regaño el otro, por supuesto, con el mencionado ya puesto, sacando su celular de sus bolsillos mientras poco a poco empezaban a avanzar. Como pocas veces, el chico de ojos azules dejo pasar el reclamo y siguió despidiéndose de los demás, haciéndose poco a poco más pequeños, hasta finalmente desaparecer al doblar hacia la autopista.

-Los extrañare…- le susurro a su compañero de asiento, acomodándose mejor y acatando la orden que fue dada. No tardo mucho tiempo en ver al americano en su móvil. -¿Qué haces Alfie?-

-Nada- cortante como siempre, siguió con lo que sea que jugaba o escribía, no estaba seguro. Guardo silencio, como la mayoría de las veces, pero no por eso evito observar un poco más su rostro… Sus finas facciones americanas, con la piel algo mas oscura que de otros, sus modernos lentes que aparentaban ser mas oscuros de lo que Alfred veía, luego observo el pequeño mechón de pelo que se alzaba entre su caballero… No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Ese había sido uno de los detalles que nunca cambiarían en cuanto al americano se trataba. Pero por sobre todo, sus ojos… eran tan espesos como un chocolate, pero a la vez, a la luz del sol parecían tomar un color mas dorado, haciéndolo perderse en ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?- La pregunta lo dejo en blanco. ¿En que momento había volteado a verlo? Si por eso mismo estaba observando sus ojos… que tonto se debió haber visto. Los colores invadieron el rostro ingles, haciéndolo girar hacia el paisaje de nuevo. He ahí el único problema con el que lidiaría ahora que habían decidido vivir juntos en Nueva York, compartiendo el apartamento como siempre. Haciendo todo juntos. No tenia claro el porque pero… ¿Podría alguien indicarle en que momento de la historia se había enamorado de Alfred?

No era justo. Había sido trampa, el americano había hecho trampa… ni el sabia porque le gustaba… podría ser el que solo su persona viera el lado bueno del castaño, o puede que también porque convivía mucho con el… o podía ser también ese rostro intelectual que portaba cada que alzaba la mano para responder algo, cada que soltaba un dato interesante o explicaba porque algo era simplemente una "tontería". Todos sus argumentos… incluso habían cambiado muchos aspectos de si mismo gracias a su influencia. Ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas, después de todo, tenia razón en lo que había dicho aquel día. Tampoco tenia la costumbre de ser tan desordenado. Lo único tal vez era que aun no se decidía si creer la verdad religiosa o científica. Oh, y su torpeza… esa nunca había cambiado, y nunca cambiaria…

El sentimiento lastimaba un poco su frágil pecho. Alfred era alguien serio y que, como decía, "estaba casado con al ciencia". Tal vez, de las pocas veces que hablaron sobre algo como los sentimientos fue cuando ambos veían la televisión, un documental que hablaba sobre diferentes androides, diciendo Alfred que si pudiera, se casaría con uno de estos… uno de apariencia algo femenina… Procesaba diferentes lenguas, además de tener muchos conocimientos que recitaba, hacia tareas manuales y algunos trucos. Si… que estupido… vencido de manera aplastante por un robot sin si quiera vida… Arthur no poseía ninguna oportunidad para ganar el corazón del americano. Cerro los ojos suavemente, venciéndole el peso de sus parpados por las despedidas, el desvelo por la emoción, el esfuerzo para cargar tantas cosas… y finalmente ese pequeño sentimiento de desanimo.

* * *

-Arthur… - por milésima vez, el castaño agitaba el hombro del niño, el solo entreabría los ojos sin muchas ganas de despertar. Aun se sentía cansado, y ahora su espalda le dolía por la mala posición que opto en todo el trayecto. Tenia mas sueño, pero si lo habían despertado era por algo. Afuera se podían ver los altos edificios, el murmullo de la gente transitando, los autos yendo y viniendo sin descanso, y las finas nubes aun cubriendo el cielo. No se lo creía…

-¿¡Llegamos!?- emocionado casi dio un salto, si no fuera por el cinturón que aun lo aferraba a su asiento. Hasta ese momento sintió el hoyo en el estomago por no haber comido nada durante todas esas horas. Seis horas sin comer y de puro dormir, todo un record si contamos que partieron a medio día. –Au…- frotando su hombro, donde recibió un rayón de la tela por tratar de pararse tan rápido, rápidamente se lo quito con la otra mano. Era maravilloso, al fin habían llegado a Nueva York. –No me lo creo- maravillado veía todo con ojos grandes, pegando su rostro a la ventana. Cuando era pequeño pidió muchas veces ir aunque sea un par de días, pero no todo es tan fácil como suena. Pero ahora… ahora eso ya no importaba.

-Bueno, el conductor ya bajo las cajas, hace ya un rato que estamos aquí pero no habías dado señales de conciencia. Seria mejor despertarte…- el científico, en efecto, ya traía puesta su chamarra. Esa prenda tenia ya un tiempo a su lado, sin embargo no parecía maltratarse, el castaño cuidaba en todo detalle sus cosas. Arthur bajo de un salto, desde su puerta. El frió lo golpeo duramente, pero poco le importaba. Estaba en la gran manzana. ¡Era maravilloso!

-¿Y en que edificio viviremos?- se apresuro a preguntar, viendo las construcciones unas cuadras de allí, y un par en la calle de enfrente, no tan altos por supuesto. Alfred tosió un poco para llamar su atención. Señalaba a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba su "apartamento". Algo así como una pequeña casa de dos pisos.

-E-eso no es un apartamento…- susurro intimidado por todo el espacio que había allí solo para dos personas solteras…

-Eso lo noto. Pero si mis cálculos son correctos, esta bien… no todo el tiempo tendrás lo que tienes ahora- él ingles recorrió la casa con su mirar, lo que podía ver desde afuera. Aunque le dijera eso pensaba que desperdiciaría algo de espacio. El lado bueno, es que había un extenso jardín donde podría plantar muchas flores, para que brotaran en todo su esplendor y soltaran su aroma con la llegada de la primavera.

-¿Puedo ir a verla? ¿Puedo?- de modo infantil, rápidamente quiso recorrerla. La emoción lo invadía, su nueva casa… Al recibir el asentimiento del menor rápidamente entro allí, dejando al americano firmando los últimos papeles de entregar el automóvil.

Había una linda cocina, y sin contar la cantidad de cajas que debían ordenar, había ya varios muebles para que los usaran. La sala era algo amplia, y había dos habitaciones más a parte de la puerta que daba al sótano. Corrió por las escaleras para ver arriba también. Había tres habitaciones muy acogedoras. Pero si era casi del tamaño de su propia casa, en serio que la madre de Alfred se había lucido… Y pensar que ella se ofreció a pagar tres cuartos de ella… Le informaría a su madre rápidamente para que la recompensara.

-Arthur- se escucho tenue. Era la voz de Alfred algo molesta y fastidiada desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Mande?- pregunto este sin ponerle realmente atención, solo recorría el pasillo viendo el tercer cuarto, un poco mas pequeño que los otros.

-Tenemos un problema- esa frase logro llamar la atención del ingles. ¿Un problema? Oh no... Pero si todo estaba vislumbrando perfecto… Algo preocupado bajo rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando después al científico desde lo que seria su cocina. Entro sin miramientos, sin avisar. No se creía lo que veía. Alfred con un japonés de actitudes extrañas enredado en su espalda.

-K… ¿¡Kiku!?- ¿¡como había llegado Honda hasta allí!? Estaba seguro de que no venia en ningún lado del coche, ¿O acaso era brujo? No, esperen, eso no existía… entonces, ¿¡Como es que el pelinegro había dado con ellos en tan poco tiempo!? – ¿D-de donde-? ¿Como?-

-No lo se.- se apresuro en aclarar el estadounidense -Entre aquí y de repente apareció, de cabeza, colgado de la alacena, gritando - -

-Supaida-man- lo interrumpió con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Spiderman - corrigió el chico, tomando su frente harto… no importaba a donde fuera… Honda siempre iba a aparecer de la nada y se le colgaría por la espalda, diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-O-oye Kiku, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- espero una buena respuesta durante un razonable tiempo, sin recibir nada mas que sus penetrantes ojos rojos. -¿Tienes donde quedarte?- ahora se preocupo mas por la salud del asiático. Si el que se fue como una persona normal tenia hambre, seguro que el otro no se sentía tan bien.

-Ie- negó aferrándose más al americano.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí- ofreció rápidamente, ofreciéndole el espacio que les sobraba sin pensarlo del todo.

-Arigato- fue su respuesta. Para Artie era realmente bueno esto. Así ya no debería preocuparse por como y con quien iba a vivir el oji escarlata. De todas formas, estaba seguro que la mayoría del día iba a estar en su casa, así que en las noches no quería que pasara penurias. Para Alfred en cambio… era una sentencia de muerte. Con la mirada afilada y sin creérselo, veía la tierna sonrisa del ingles. ¿¡Cómo rayos se le ocurrió condenarlo así!?

* * *

-¿Puedo encender esta cosa?- señalo el canadiense, sentándose pesadamente en sillón. Estaba mas que furico y no muy seguro del porque.

-Si eso deseas… Si necesitas algo estaré en mi despacho- aun sintiéndose algo extraña, la mujer camino hasta ese lugar. Había despedido a la otra madre desde hacia ya unas horas… después de que su hijo saliera, tanto ella como Matt simplemente habían tenido una comida normal y silenciosa, y luego se perdieron cada quien por su lado. Tenía un mensaje sobre agendar a una cita mañana, justo a ultima hora, pero bueno… solo debía mover a uno que otro paciente sin síntomas graves y todo se arreglaría… La mantendría unos veinte minutos arreglarlo pero estaría bien. Pero primero, debía buscar esos expedientes…

-Aja…- lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era regresar a su casa, dejar de estar allí. No era bienvenido, no como lo era Alfred al lado de su madre. Madeleine no lo odiaba, pero le recordaba mucho aquel engaño de su casi marido. Una razón más para odiar a ese estupido sujeto. Ojala y ahora mismo estuviera en casa, pero hasta la mañana siguiente es que volvería a ver a su pequeña ciudad…

La televisión, como siempre, estaba llena de dibujos diabólicos y animados, con sus canciones que extrañamente se sabia de memoria, y fuera de ello, solo habían películas y series tontas donde en vez de ayudar a la juventud nada mas la empujaba con mas fuerza a las adicciones y vandalismo. Pocas veces encontraba algo mas normal, algo que el pudiera ver… Pero esta vez estaba tan molesto, que ni siquiera les daba la oportunidad de unos minutos a las que tenían un buen titulo…

Todo era culpa del estupido, idiota, e imbecil de Alfred… como no se había quedado otro rato para molestarlo, ahora tenia mucha ira reprimida, eso debía ser. Cambio de posición en el sillón, sin percatarse que dejaba la mitad del mueble vació, mientras el se recostaba del otro lado y dejaba las piernas colgar por el aire gracias al respaldo que poseía. Una costumbre que no perdía a pesar de los años, lo único que pasaba ahora… era que se encontraba un poco incomodo al cambiar los canales el solo.

No duro mucho tiempo de esa manera, su cuello comenzaba a doler por las veces en que lo alzaba para poder apuntar bien al receptor del cable. Agh, odiaba esto, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Maldijo en susurros mientras volvía a sentarse como la gente normal, dando un pisotón. Que alguien viniera a sacarle este enojo sin sentido pero rápido. No lo soportaba, era imposible que se sintiera triste solo porque… Alfred no se despidió de el…

O no, que le iba a importar, para nada. Si a Alfred le valía que no fueran a verse en tanto tiempo, pues bien. No era su problema, tenías miles de cosas más importantes que hacer antes que de preocuparse por ese nerd. Harto, apago el aparato y busco con la mirada su mochila. Sobre de ella aun descansaba el libro que Alfred le había entregado hacia unas horas… Sintiéndose tonto, lo tomo estirándose un poco al otro sillón. Recordaba en alguna época haberlo visto con el, pero eran demasiados años… tal vez cuando tenían 9 y 10 años respectivamente. Era raro que el castaño regalara un libro de hacia tanto tiempo.

Resignado, decidió quedárselo a dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar, como lo había planeado. Con fuerza abrió el cierre y apretujo al libro dentro de la mochila, aprovechando para sacar su teléfono y al menos eliminar lo que ya no le servia de este… Pero primero revisaría el mensaje que marcaba había llegado hacia unas horas. Esperaba no fuera de su madre, ¿Y si le paso algo malo y el no estaba allí? Al ver el remitente su preocupación se desvió a más enojo.

-¿Que rayos quieres ese maldito nerd? ¿Se le olvido uno de sus libros o que mierda…?- murmuraba hablando consigo mismo mientras buscaba la opción de eliminar directamente. Justo cuando iba a confirmarlo… la curiosidad lo venció y cancelo la opción para poder leerlo. No tenía más que unas cuantas palabras, pero estas, lo dejaron en silencio, callando sus quejas. Parpadeo varias veces, releyéndola con un poco mas de tranquilidad… Una leve sonrisa se asomo por los labios canadienses, mientras cerraba el teléfono, cuidadoso de dejar ahí el texto.

-Ese imbecil…- susurro, ahora esa ira era reemplazada por nostalgia pero estaba bien. Como pocas veces, todo estaba bien entre esos dos hermanos.

* * *

Chachachan! ¿Que fue lo que le dijo Alfie a Matt?... No se los dire (?) Naa, tal vez lo ponga mas adelante... no se e3e.

Antes de cualquier informe... Los reviews!~ De nuevo no tengo tiempo de contestarlos ewe en la semana enviare mejor la respuesta .v. porque si no ewe siempre les quedare mal... Aunque me gusto la que dijo que Kiku era gordo XD noo, Alfred es exagerado, nada mas XD

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, no saben cuan feliz me hacen ;W; sin ellos creo que ya hubiera cortado la historia desde hace mucho... me deprimo facilmente (?)

Ahora shi... En los dos capitulos anteriores me falto la mini-descripcion de los dos nuevos personajes. Osease Matt y Kiku... como las de Ar y Al que hice al principio... bien, estas son las de ellos, aunque creo que eso ya lo saben -rie-

Matt: Medio hermano de Alfred, algo malhumorado, como si todo a su alrededor le molestara. Nadie esta seguro del porque es mal hablado, ademas de su rigido cristianismo, pues ninguno de de sus padres tiene esas manias. Es algo agresivo con su hermano, aunque puede llegar a ser el doble de reflexivo que este. Es solo un año menor que Al.

Kiku: Japones. Misma edad que Artie.

... No me pregunten! Dotty puso solo esa descripcion de Kiku! ;W; es un misterio (?)

Ahora~ Tambien me pidieron que les mostrara algunas imagenes de Matt y Kiku, asi que, decidi hacer un post sobre los personajes que ando manejando en el fic para que no se pierdan los que no saben muy bien el ingles~ Solo entren aca, borrando los espacios y los paréntesis:

ivy - chan - kasumi . (tumblr) .com

En la descripcion del tumblr, hay un link llamado "Mis escritos", el primer post que saldra, es ese. "Para la chica que me habia pedido mi tumblr para seguirme, es ese mismo LOL, son libres de seguirme o mandarme un ask para hablar! me encantaria hacerme amiga de todos ustedes - Forever Alone (?)-

Por cierto~ He recibido muchas invitaciones de parte de ustedes sobre hacer un fanfic sobre Mania!Hetalia... o terminar uno de los eventos que dotty dejo inconcluso... Sepan que lo considerare, en especial el de Mania~ (otro blog de dotty) por que ya saben~ como esta por dar fin, creo que la historia de ese par merece ser contada (?)

Ahora finalmente y para finalizar (?) Queria hacerles una bella pero complicada pregunta (?) ;W;

Pues veran, pues veran~ Decidi meter franada a este fanfic -porque me gusta y porque Matt merece protagonismo (?)- Claro que no sera asi de tooodo el tiempo, pero tal vez uno o dos capitulos sean de el, o alguna que otra escena -despues de todo esto es un USUK- pero dentro de eso hay un problema... Yo, como la mensa que soy, shippeo como idiota a Matt con 2pFrancis (obvio el de Dotty), tanto asi que tengo en mi cabeza lo moe que se verian (?) Peroooo, en el blog, Dotty lo tiene como alguien Hetero... Y dice que lo empareja con 1p!Francine, ese me costaria un poquito mas, porque la neta, no se me ocurren buenas escena aun...

Asi que quiero dejarselos a su disposicion... ¿Quieren el yaoi que les digo?¿Quieren la pareja de Dotty? Diganme que no puedo decidirlo yo sola! -llora como idiota-

Y ahora si, los dejo con esa dificil pregunta (?) Mientras voy viendo que pondre en el proximo cap -en blanco (?)-

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~

P.D.: Alguien ha visto el blog de 2p!Al x Mania!Alfred que hizo dotty hace dias? Oh god, son mi OTP luego de su 2pUsUk~


	7. The book without imagination

Sip, lo se, he tardado tres eternidades y media en actualizar, y en verdad lo lamento… Como dijo en Computer City, ha sido tanto por estar ocupada como por floja… Y bueno, hasta hoy que anuncie a algunos que iba a subir no sabia que eran varios los que esperaban la conti / No creía que a alguien le gustara que escribo (?)

Aun así, no tengo mucho tiempo para editar esto, ¿Porque? El FF se esta cayendo a cada rato, y me ha costado horrores subir el documento, pero bueno… espero que ustedes no se molesten, pero creo que este cap esta algo… no lo se, juzguen ustedes:

**Pareja**: UsxUk

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia no me pertenece~ Este AU tampoco, porque soy baka y Dotty es awesome.

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Americanos malvados.

**Dedicado a**: Amore, porque ella siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo cosas que planeo dejar a un lado; And it is dedicated to Dotty-sama, 'cause she creates the best characters of the world (?)/ Y es dedicaco a Dotty-sama, porque ella crea los mejor personajes del mundo (?)

* * *

"_Demasiado cerca para una sonrisa_

_Demasiado lejos como para notar su falsedad"_

-Buenas noches- saludo el pequeño pelirrojo cordialmente, como siempre lo había hecho, desde muy pequeño. -¿Qué podemos ofrecerle?- juntando sus manos en su espalda, espero aun con ese semblante tranquilo una respuesta. Habían entrado una pareja tomada por las manos, y parecían entretenidos en encontrar algún tipo de flor en especial.

-Busco una flor… Para otra flor~-hablo con una sonrisa romántica el chico, haciendo reír sonrojada a la chica. Arthur rio también, aunque mas con simpatía. En esta época del año era común ver a las personas de esa forma, terminando las fechas de Febrero, los enamorados paseaban de la mano a toda hora del día.

-¿Hay alguna que busque en especial?- ofreció amablemente, mientras la chica le señalaba varios tipos de preciosos capullos prontos a abrir. Ambos parecían buscar uno adecuado, tal vez ellos ya vivieran juntos, probablemente fueran una pareja mas seria y formal que algunas otras que veía llegar.

-Las rosas… ¿Qué me dice de las rosas?- señalo la chica, tomando el brazo de su novio con mas amor, recargándose en su hombro para poder sentirlo mas cerca.

-O-oh…- inclinándose al suelo, alzo dos pequeñas macetas. Ambas de rosas rojas, aunque una parecía un poco mas grande que la otra. La verdad era que una había sido plantada, y hasta 3 semanas después, planto la segunda. –Las rosas rojas significan "Amor", por eso son muy vendidas… Una de las flores que son mas apreciadas…

-¿Lo ves corazón? –animada, la chica le sonrió a su novio. –Mis compañeras me dijeron su significado, ¿Acaso no es romántico?- el chico algo sonrojado, rio un poco por su entusiasmo, y estuvo a punto de aceptar la compra.

-Aunque…- dejando una de las macetas de nuevo en el suelo, se inclino a un estante, tomando entre sus brazos otra flor, una mucho menos conocida. –Este es un crisantemo rojo…- Les dio unos segundos para comparar ambas bellezas de las flores, diferentes en varios sentidos. –Una rosa roja significa amor… Un crisantemo rojo significa "Te amo"- Al oírlo la chica quedo completamente fascinada, prendida a ese encantador brote.

-"Te amo"- repitió el chico, sonriendo y tomando la mano de la mujer entre las suyas. –Creo que nos llevaremos esa- Arthur sonrió y volvió a dejar la rosa en su lugar. No, no lo había dicho por mercadotecnia, de hecho, ahora mismo eran aquellas flores famosas las que alzaban sus precios por donde vieras. Solo que a el le encantaba usar su tema favorito de toda la biología y botánica que sabia. El lenguaje de las flores.

La caja sonó, también la puerta, y Kirkland sonrió satisfecho por hacer otra buena venta… Lastima que fuera la ultima.

-Nos vemos Artie- hablo una pelirroja, saliendo del brazo de un chico con audífonos, que en vez de voltear solo marco la seña de la paz para el ingles y desaparecieron de la ventana.

-Hasta mañana- contesto aunque ya no lo escuchasen. Ellos eran dos de sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque le gustaba decir que eran sus amigos. –Creo que también es hora de que me vaya… -susurro, sabiendo bien que si tardaba demasiado, Alfred se molestaría, pues la cena se enfriaría. –Ahm… Robin, ¿No vas a irte?- murmuro, tomando su suéter marrón. La mujer negó con una leve mueca.

-Necesito terminar con estos pendientes antes de mañana…- susurro. Era algo llenita, pero con una apariencia dulce que daba la sensación de querer abrazar. Aunque claro, como la administradora era todo un as de los negocios. Era agradable para el, y nunca habían tenido problemas mas que el primer día, que Arthur rompió una maceta sin querer.

-Bueno… No te desveles mucho. –recomendó terminando de sacar su rostro por la prenda que lo abrigaría y con un gesto amable se despidió. –Nos vemos el lunes- y lo siguiente que se escucho, fue la campanilla de la tienda con un letrero de "Cerrado" al frente.

La noche no era tan fría como espero. Hacia unos días que se estuvo congelando en ella, ahora estaba tan solo fresca, con algo de viento. Bien lo dicen, Febrero loco. Suspirando, se encargo de caminar tranquilo. Aun habían algunos lugares abiertos, llenos de parejas celebrando las fechas que acababan de pasar. El 14 de Febrero había sido hacia una semana, o algo así, pero ese perfume suave aun se sentía en el ambiente. Habían parejas nuevas, de jóvenes que se habían confesado. Habían parejas mas estables que disfrutaban de su compañía. Otras mas, que aunque llevaban ya muchos años, se recordaban ese amor que sentían. Si. Eso le encantaba de ese mes… El mundo parecía no ser tan agresivo como lo fuera antes.

Oh, ¿Qué que hacia trabajando en una florería? Bueno, había obtenido ese empleo a pocos meses después de haberse mudado. No pensaba en una carrera en la cual estudiar, así que solo decidió aplicar los conocimientos que tenia acerca de las plantas, ya que era una de las cosas que mas le encantaban del mundo. Bien podría ser que no era el mejor trabajo en el mundo, o que ganara mucho dinero en el… Pero bien dicen que cuando se hace lo que mas se gusta, nunca se tendrá que trabajar en la vida.

Era una verdadera suerte que ese lugar apenas estuviera abriendo… Además, las personas allí eran muy amables con el, no había objeción alguna. Todo parecía casi perfecto en aquella pequeña parte de la ciudad, de ahí que disfrutara tanto las caminatas a través de ellas. La casa que compartía con el americano no quedaba muy lejos, por eso bastaron por lo menos 15 minutos para que ya estuviera frente a su hogar. Se detuvo antes de entrar, a revisar a sus "hijas". Flores que había plantado en el pequeño jardín que tenían brotaban con paciencia, y ahora mismo se mecían por el viento que osaba en acariciarlas. El ingles les sonrió y siguió su camino. Cada mañana antes de ir al trabajo las regaba, ahora veía que estaba funcionando de maravilla.

-Alfie- llamo entrando al apartamento. –Estoy en casa!- llamo de nuevo, entrando al comedor, aunque todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo deja esa mañana. -¿Alfred?- pasando por la sala, había un panorama diferente. Había muchos libros encima de los sillones, algunos aun abiertos. Oh no… ya sabia que sucedía… -¿Alfred?- pregunto una vez mas, asomándose a su cuarto aun con la puerta abierta. El mayor, con sus lentes negros puestos en alto, parecía concentrado en filtrar algunos de sus químicos en un recipiente. No llevaba su chaqueta, que gradualmente adquirió los símbolos de raíz cuadrada de 250, mas bien, estaba aun con un pants negro y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba algo larga.

–Alfred, ¿No has salido de aquí en todo el día?- pregunto preocupado de que hubiera pasado hambre, o al por el estilo… Lo alivio que había dos manzanas parcialmente comidas en el basurero, y una mas en su mesa, sin haber sido tocada. Al menos había sido algo, había ocasiones que el americano no comía en todo el día solo por esos experimentos. -¿Estas muy ocupado?- pregunto con algo de torpeza, sin dejar de ocultarse un poco por el marco de la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que la reformulo para obtener su atención. –Creo que pediré algo a domicilio, ¿Estas ocupado?- de nuevo solo hubo silencio, solo algunos movimientos para encender el mechero de una de las botellas. -¿No quieres cenar conmigo?-

-Shh!- lo callo de una buena vez, un poco harto de sus preguntas. Jones vertía y revisaba sus apuntes rápidamente, queriendo encontrar relación entre las reacciones que había entre todos los químicos allí vistos. Anoto algunas palabras y volvió a concentrarse en sus cosas… ignorando al pelirrojo, que simplemente vio desanimado la habitación… y cerrando con lentitud susurro algo que de todas formas seria ignorado.

-Lo siento…- y aunque después de cerrar se quedo allí unos segundos, tomando la perilla con impotencia… No se atrevió a volver a abrir para reclamar algo… solo se encamino a la sala y entre tantos libros se sentó con pesadez. Toda la felicidad que había estando emanando todo el día, toda esa caminata hacia unos minutos… Todos esos momentos quedaban reemplazados siempre por ese vacío.

No sabia que había hecho mal… Se siguió comportando igual que siempre, desde que se habían mudado. Era amable, no se acercaba demasiado, solo le observaba leer y preguntaba cosas de vez en cuando… Tal vez lo único fue que el mayor cocinaba, ya que el, cuando lo intento… no salió delicioso, tampoco con un sabor horroroso. No… mas bien… Estuvo a punto de provocar un incendio y una explosión con la estufa. Desde entonces no tocaba nada de la cocina…

No creía que solo por eso fuera que su amistad se hubiera truncado en esto. Nadie le aviso… solo paso. Unos días después de que se mudaron, Alfred empezó a concentrarse mas en sus cosas… Leía, estudiaba, siempre haciendo anotaciones. De vez en cuando, hacia algunos experimentos o ayudaba en ciertas conferencias solo para conseguir algo de dinero y seguir manteniéndose… Con esos conocimientos que tenia, era poco lo que necesitaba trabajar para obtener el dinero. Pero mientras todo eso sucedía, la atención que le daba había caído completamente. De suerte tenia un buenos días, y un buenas noches… tal vez un poco de platica en las cenas… Si, había días donde si le hacia caso y todo eso, mas días como este, donde el castaño solo experimentaba sin pensar en su alrededor, era cuando lo veía. Representaba una molestia en muchos puntos de la vida de Alfred.

Tal vez fuera porque no era tan inteligente como el, o porque no tenia intereses parecidos a los de el… Pero desde la mudanza la relación que tenían… se perdió. A pesar de que había pensado en al fin hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, este solo ignoraba, y finalmente se apeno de nuevo y no volvió a pensar en el asunto. Si estaban de esa forma, entonces era imposible que le fuera a querer, y decirle sobre ellos, aunque no tuviera respuesta no le convencía del todo. Al final de cuentas, seguía con ese amor escondido en su corazón, que a pesar de los tratos seguía inmerso en su corazón. Maravilloso el día en que sus ojos avellana se dirigían a el, o cuando su voz resonaba, aunque molesta, por la casa… En cualquiera de los escenarios parecía que ya no eran nada. Ni si quiera amigos.

-Supairaru- apareció de repente el japonés, asustando al ingles. Entre sus manos, una hoja en blanco con una espiral roja marcada, claramente de lápiz de color. El dibujo estaba casi en el rostro del ingles, pero por ello mismo es que reacciono en lo que tenia que hacer. Tal vez Kiku también tuviera hambre.

-V-vaya… -susurro alejando suavemente la hoja de si mismo. El japonés solo se quedo allí, quieto, observándolo. –No has comido supongo…- encomendó, a lo que el chico solo frunció un poco el cejo.

-Superr Merrcado Baka…- dijo. Oh, entonces no había encontrado donde comprar comida. Ambos angloparlantes desconocían que era de la vida de Kiku, pero este mayoritariamente se las arreglaba solo. Era extraño, pero era el único que podía estar cerca de Alfred la mayoría del tiempo sin que llegara a ser una molestia… Mas porque solo se sentaba a observarlo, y gradualmente el menor se acostumbro a ese pesado mirar.

-Como el otro día no te gusto la comida china…- sonrió poniéndose de pie para tomar el teléfono. –Creo que pediré Sushi, ¿Te parece bien? –

-Hai- asintió el peli negro, corriendo inmediatamente al pasillo y perdiéndose por las habitaciones. Arthur suspiro viendo al suelo solo unos segundos… y dándose ánimos a si mismo, marco el numero con rapidez. Tres ordenes de lo de siempre. La suya, la de Kiku, y la de Alfred, cuando su estomago le avisara que necesitaba un poco de combustible para seguir funcionando.

* * *

El despertador sonó muy fuerte, ¡Le iba a taladrar los oídos! Bueno, estaba exagerando, pero sus ganas de levantarse eran equivalentes al silencio que se producía por esa alarma. Froto sus ojos y bostezo. Eran alrededor de las ocho, pero aun así, se sentía sumamente cansado. El día anterior no pudo dormir nada bien. Al final si había enfriado en la madrugada, y además de todo estaba triste por haber sido callado de esa manera tan agresiva, de nuevo.

Dio un largo bostezo y se quito de las sabanas. Sabia que si no lo hacia, se quedaría pegado a ellas hasta las tantas. Era sábado, y había cosas productivas que hacer. Y después… Bueno, buscaría que hacer después. Conseguir algunos amigos no estaría tan mal. Bajando las escaleras, continuo su camino hasta la cocina. La pijama que uso en la casa de Alfred en alguna ocasión había dejado de venirle, y la que ahora usaba difería mucho a la anterior. Ya no mas pants y camisita, ahora era tan solo una playera manga larga que le quedaba bastante holgada de su torso, llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Oh, y calcetines… Le gustaba usar calcetines.

-Good Morning- saludo algo somnoliento al retrato en la sala, del pelinegro hermano suyo, abrazado de el cuando eran pequeños. Su recuerdo le daba algo de tristeza, era cierto… A los pocos días de haberse mudado recibió una llamada de su madre, llorando. Al parecer, su hermano trato de parar una pelea en medio de la calle y termino apuñalado. Mucha sangre, gente que no quiso ayudarlo… Como podían imaginar, las llamadas de su hermano dejaron de aparecer…

Tomo una manzana del frutero. Tenia que esperar a que Al se levantara para comer algo, pero este tardaría tal vez hasta el medio día, era su hora normal de ponerse de pie… Bueno, se desvelaba mucho, ahora que vivía solo podía estar de pie a la hora que quisiera, así que tampoco se quejaba de que lo hiciera. La fruta que compraban era suficiente, y con ella podía durar todo ese tiempo sin quejarse por hambre. Estirándose una vez mas, reviso la pila de cartas a un lado de la mesa. Comúnmente Alfred las dejaba allí, a el solo le interesaban cosas de ciencia, o diferentes químicos que llegaban en paquetes pequeños. –Luz, Teléfono…- susurraba apilando las cuentas a pagar. –Cable- enlisto una vez mas… ¿Alguno de ellos lo usaba? El solo los domingos… Hablaría cuando pudiera con el castaño sobre ello. Al final quedaron 4 sobres con cuentas, y 7 cartas dirigidas a el. Todas seguramente eran de su madre.

Su madre, siempre fue una mujer que admiro con toda su inocencia, desde que era pequeño, siempre tan buena y sonriente… Sin embargo, desde la muerte de Scott, ella se comportaba… diferente. En todo ese año no faltaba la llamada cada jueves, 3 cartas mínimas de su parte cada semana, las preguntas una tras otra de cómo estaba, que pasaba, porque, como… Tanto que hartaba. Arthur, sintiéndose un poco mal, tiro los sobres a la basura, acomodando con sus manos un poco su despeinado cabello. Britania Kirkland, ahora era diferente… Era una madre sumamente sobreprotectora, lo trataba como si fuera un bebe de unos cuantos años, y peor aun, siempre, siempre que por error contestaba sus llamadas, insistía hasta el cansancio que volviera a mudarse con ellos.

Si. Sabia que era muy grosero de su parte tirar sus cartas, evitar contestar, ignorar cada que decía que vendría de visita… Pero sentía que lo sofocaba, que lo ahorcaba con esas palabras. El no era su hermano, no le iba a pasar nada de eso. No era ni tan valiente, ni tampoco tan fuerte como para intentar las cosas que el hacia, y viviendo con Alfred, su vida no era extrema, era normal, tranquila. Nada maravillosa, nada extraordinaria… Vivir bajo la sombra de su difunto hermano lo hacia sentir mal, así que le resultaba mas fácil ignorarlos… Extrañaba a su madre, a la madre que lo despidió orgullosa con un abrazo. No a la que siempre desconfiaba de su bienestar. ¿20 años, casi 21, no eran suficientes para ella? Y después su padre… Aunque el parecía mas controlado, también se veía algo fuera de este mundo… Su consumo de azúcar, esa que tanto se cuidaban de comer ahora se había incrementado, a niveles de que no reconocía, a los que le decían que no podía comer cosas demasiado espolvoreadas de esta. El no tenia los mismos problemas que ellos, pero aun así se cuidaba…

Prendió el televisor, en un noticiero algo aburrido, pero solo quería algo de sonido en la casa. Se lavo la boca, se puso el pants que descansaba siempre en el baño, y ya algo animado con sus propias palabras de confianza de siempre, comenzó a levantar todos los libros que había dejado regados el americano. Era un trabajo que aprendió a hacer, después de dos enojos algo fuertes de el. Primero se dividía por rama de ciencia, las 3 que poseía en los estantes, y se apartaban los que abarcaban dos o alguna especialidad. Después, solo tenia que acomodar por nombre de enciclopedia, obviamente alfabético, y tomo. En ese sentido Al era bastante organizado. Lo único que le interrumpió fue el teléfono. Reviso el numero, y la sonrisa se le ilumino, ampliamente.

-¿Bueno?- contesto sentándose en el sillón y bajando el volumen del aparato.

-Hey! Artie~ ¡Hace tiempo que no me llamabas!- se quejo con un puchero. En el fondo podía escuchar risitas de niños, y también repetidos movimientos de una bolsa de papel. Ya sabia, Amelia estaba en McDonald.

-He tenido algunas cosas que hacer, y bueno… - carraspeando un poco vio a un lado con pena –Tengo algunos problemas con Alfred a veces, ya sabes…- rio cálidamente y se recargo en el respaldo. Le gustaba hablar con Amelia de vez en cuando, era tal vez la única amiga que le quedaba de su antigua ciudad. –Pero de ahí en fuera, creo que ha sido un descuidado de mi parte, perdón.

-No te preocupes querido- hablo feliz, tomando otro bocado de lo que posiblemente era una hamburguesa-Por supuesto, ya supiste quien se mudo hace unos días por allá, ¿No?

* * *

Dando un largo, largo bostezo, bajo las escaleras de mala manera. Seguramente era medio día, tal vez incluso ya era la una de la tarde, pero eso poco le importaba. No había allí nadie que le dijera que hacer o regañarle por levantarse a la hora que quisiera. Ahora mismo, tampoco tenia muchos ánimos, pero bueno, se le entumía el cuerpo y Arthur seguramente tenia hambre.

El día anterior había llegado por fin ese pequeño frasco de químicos que necesitaba, claro, de manos de Yao. No tenia ni idea de como y de donde los conseguía… Pero lo importante era que lo conseguía, y mientras se los diera y el le pagara, no habría problemas entre ambos. A menos claro, que alguno de los frascos se le rompiera al chino, entonces tendría un severo problema en la piel, o tal vez de combustión, todo dependía que era y donde lo derramaba.

Iba descalzo, no encontró sus zapatos a la primera, y tampoco pretendía buscarlos por gran rato. El día anterior trabajo mucho, desvelo hasta que las 3 de la mañana tocaron su despertador. Fue hasta entonces en que tan solo termino de etiquetar su experimento, y cayo rendido a la cama. Era uno de sus estudios importantes, uno que venia trabajando desde hace año y medio, o incluso un poco mas. Su mas grande proyecto merecía el tiempo que le dedicaba, así que dejaría fermentar las dos semanas que necesitaba las mezclas y después seguiría con ello. Había muchas cosas mas en las cuales centrarse además de este, se entretendría con algo mientras.

Prendió la llama del sartén y busco lo que sea que hubiera en el refrigerador. Todos, incluso el, se habían acabo con la comida que pidió el ingles, así que algo de platillos mas simple seria la solución. -¿Jamón?- saco la bolsa, aun tenia dos pedazos, sin embargo ya estaba caducado, así que simplemente los tiro sin fijarse en los sobres que seguían en el bote de basura. En cambio, las salchichas estaban buenas aun, las aprovecharía antes de que se echaran a perder. Pico un poco y las puso a freír con unos cuantos huevos de granja que el mismo le pedía a Kirkland que obtuviera en el super, para tener una alimentación mas saludable, claro.

No. El no iba al super. Si tanto era hacia un lista de las cosas que podrían necesitar en la semana, sin contar claro las cosas que traía de repente el japonés, sabrá Einstein de donde diablos sacaba eso. Tampoco salía mucho a la plaza, o al parque, o cosas como esas. Cuando era pequeño si le hubiera gustado salir afuera, como otros chicos, aunque fuera solo a los columpios, a leer… Pero el poco tiempo de su madre, mas los bravucones que varias veces rompieron sus cosas cuando no usaba esa apariencia intimidante… Lo acostumbraron a vivir entre cuatro paredes, su habitación mas que todo.

Sabia que obviamente ahora podía ir a cualquier lado, mas como ahora vestía al salir. La chaqueta de cuero, la camisa negra, los guantes, los pants, sus lentes oscuros que muchos pensaban que eran para verse cool… Obviamente eran para que pudiera leer… Bueno, también los usaba para verse bien, porque tenia cierto ego, pero tampoco era como si alguien fuera a preguntarle, y aun mas, que fuera a responderle. Hablando de lentes, había olvidado ponérselos después de levantarse. Que mas daba, solo los necesitaba para leer.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo, del recipiente en la nevera y dejo el bote en la mesa. Servido el desayuno, no llamo a nadie, o algo por el estilo, se sentó a comerlo el solo… No paso mucho hasta que el mayor apareciera con una regadera en manos, desde el patio. Venia distraído, como siempre, pensando en cualquier cosa con ese rostro de inocencia marcado. Jones se lo advirtió varias veces… si seguía poniendo ese rostro cada que caminaba solo, algún día iban a asaltarlo o a darle un susto, y el no quería consolar sus lloriqueos.

-¡Alfie!- anuncio feliz dejando la regadera en el suelo y caminando hasta el. –Good morning, no sabia que ya te habías levantado- feliz de tener un poco de atención del americano, se quito los guantes y los dejo sobre el lavadero. –Y preparaste de comer, muchas gracias Alfie.

-…- el menor tardo un poco mas en contestar dejando las cosas en silencio unos momentos. –Morning…- murmuro desganado dejando su tenedor un segundo y bebiendo de su jugo. –Quita los guantes de ahí, ponlos en el jardín o algo… Y lávate las manos, si te enfermas no pienso cuidarte…- le aclaraba. Después estaría con que le dolía el estomago y que no podía dormir… Alfred tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar haciendo de su madre, o de una enfermera.

-Si, lo siento-se disculpo acatando todas las ordenes que le daba. Era grosero, y no pensaba en el, pero que le hablara en las mañanas era algo. –Ayer vi que te desvelaste, ten cuidado, dormir hasta las tantas podría hacerte mal. – a Kirkland no le importaba si se levantaba tarde y así cubría sus horas de sueño, le preocupaba el semblante cansado que tenia algunas veces… A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se recuperaba con facilidad.

-Como digas…- cerro el tema rápidamente. Discutir no era lo que mas le agradaba a esa hora.

-Oh! Alfie- sirviéndose un poco de la comida y sentándose a su lado, jugo un poco con sus pies por debajo de la mesa. –Hoy me llamo Amelia- comento feliz, bebiendo un poco de leche. Sabia que podría hacerle mal, pero le gustaba mas tomarla cada cierto rato. El americano le vio un segundo con hastío. Esa chica no paraba de llamar de vez en cuando, aun siendo la amiga de Arthur. Ignoro el punto como siempre y siguió comiendo. –Y me conto algo…-

El de pecas sonreía ampliamente, esperando una respuesta de parte del castaño. Aunque este solo le vio un momento… bostezo, y siguió con su desayuno-comida. Le importaba poco lo que le hubiera contado, tal vez fuere algo sobre flores, algo mas decorativo que botánico, o tal vez le contaba por enésima vez de sus tantos novios o decepciones amorosas que tenia. No era su problema nada de ello… Y se supo su vida romántica de Pe a Pa en el colegio.

-Ahm…- hizo una pequeña mueca ante el silencio y jugo un momento con sus manos también. Le daba algo de miedo preguntarle ciertas cosas a Alfred, ya que este siempre contestaba de forma agria y desvergonzada. -¿No pensabas contarme que tu hermano se mudo a nuestra misma ciudad?- y el rostro de molestia en el americano se dejo ver, dejando la comida un segundo.

-No necesito contarte eso- con hartazgo, dio dos bocados mas, detestaba que le recordaran el asunto.

-P-pero Alfred… Matthew es tu hermano, ¿Es importante para ti, o no?- sonrió un poco y vio al suelo. –Pudimos haber ido a ayudarle… El te ayudo cuando nos mudamos aquí, hasta fue a despedirse de nosotros… Lo correcto hubiera sido al menos darle la bienvenida a la ciudad… Tal vez necesito ayuda para desempacar o algo así…- moviendo de un lado a otro su comida, siguió hablando. –Creo que podemos llevarle tal vez algún detalle para que nos disculpe… ¿Crees que seria agradable si le llevo algunos de esos Santos en los que cree? Creo que vi una tienda aquí cerca… Aunque no le he prestado mucha atención últimamente, pero podría ser una muy buena- -

-No voy a llevarle nada a nadie… Lo correcto mas bien hubiera sido que Amelia no te dijera nada- ataco sin esperar un titubeo de su parte. Le molestaba Matt, le molestaba su religión, le molestaba la insistencia del otro. –Además, no tienes que tomarte molestias con el. – levantándose de su asiento, dejo los platos apilados para que el ingles los levantara y lavara como siempre hacia. –Después de todo, tan solo eres la persona con la que vivo- dicho esto, solo se estiro un poco mas, tronando su espalda y camino con las energías ya recobradas a su habitación, para arreglarla y buscar algo que hacer.

Kirkland no tomo las cosas con tanta ligereza a diferencia de este. Bajo la mirada y apretó los labios, tomando aire para no tomarse las cosas tan a pecho. Claro, solo era el chico con el que vivía Alfie… ¿Por qué podría estar triste por ello? Sonriendo, volvió a reformularse la pregunta a si mismo… y entonces de la sonrisa resbalaron varias lagrimas mojando la comida que ya no pensaba saborear… -Antes… al menos era tu amigo…- susurro… viendo el suelo como un tonto.

No sabia si se lo tomaba a mal. No sabia si simplemente era la verdad la que Jones le estaba diciendo… Pero le dolía… demasiado. Todo estaba bien… Solo… solo un día mas dentro de sus vidas… ¿Verdad?

-D-debería levantar esto…- se dijo a si mismo, tratando de ponerse de pie… pero sus ánimos se lo impidieron. Solo recargo su rostro respirando lento en la mesa. Todo estaba bien. Todo… estaba bien.

* * *

El menor se acomodo el cabello ante el espejo, saliendo prontamente de allí solo para ponerse la chaqueta una vez mas. Se sentó en el sillón, el mismo donde Arthur trataba de ensartar un hilo en una aguja y se pinchaba una y otra vez. Era pésimo, absolutamente pésimo para la costura… Muchos creerían que era bastante bueno para ese tipo de cosas, como cocinar o tejer, o limpiar y mantener todo en orden, solo por el lugar en el que trabajaba y por el cuidado que le tenia a sus plantas… Pero se equivocaban… Arthur era prácticamente un desastre en todo lo que hacia.

-Cambiare el televisor- anuncio acomodándose los lentes, quitando así un programa de música que el mayor ponía cada que quería algo de ruido en su casa, o como se podía traducir… cada que Alfred no estaba y Kiku no se aparecía a enseñar sus espirales extrañas.

-De acuerdo- acepto sonriente, aunque volviera a soltar otro "Au" bajito cada que sus dedos se pinchaban por la aguja.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- recomendó buscando algo dentro de los documentales, solo para pasar el tiempo. Solo había que encontrar algo que no fuera sobre esos sujetos que compraban cosas históricas, o sobre programas estúpidos que le dijeran que prácticamente todo el mundo había sido construido por alienígenas. Casi le decían a las personas que ellas también eran extraterrestres o algo por el estilo por tantas historias disparatadas que daban. Si los posibles seres del espacio los vieran, y fueran mas avanzados… según su criterio, un poco de venganza no estaría mal.

-Pero quiero intentar…- hablo mas calmado, aunque mas que todo concentrado en lo que hacia. Cada mínimo error o distracción que tenia significaba una nueva puntada en su dedo… ya dolía, aunque dijera que no, aunque siguiera intentándolo. Solo quería intentar coser algo, varias cosas a veces necesitaban remedarse y lastimosamente no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Aprender no estaba mal.

-Como quieras…- sin tomarle mas atención, encontró al fin un programa que le agrado, no del todo, pero lo hizo. Hablaba algo sobre los descubrimientos de Newton… Seguro solo dirían lo básico de siempre, pero comprobar que aun se sabia de memoria las hazañas de uno de sus físicos favoritos era al menos un poco entretenido… Leería un rato, mas su nuevo tomo aun no llegaba, seguro por el retraso del correo… no confiaba en ese mensajero de gafas con semejante aumento… Casi parecían espirales las que se formaban en ellos… pero bueno, no se pondría en contra del cartero ahora.

-Au…- se quejo una vez mas, aunque esta vez si fue productivo, el hilo entro en la aguja. –Yes~- murmuro celebrando, no queriendo molestar el programa del menor… al menos algo bien había salido de tanto tiempo que se tardo en su problemita. Ensarto los utensilios en la tela con arco de su mano y la paso con cuidado… aunque cuando saco la aguja por encima, de nuevo no tenia el hilo. –A-ah?- alzando el bordado en cruz con el que practicaba, vio el hilo caer lentamente hasta el suelo… vaya, al fin había logrado colocarlo en su lugar, y resultaba que había hecho el nudo que lo sostendría demasiado pequeño. Hizo un leve puchero y volvió a sonreírse… tomando el hilo con paciencia y volverlo a pasarlo por la hendidura del metal.

-Eso es mentira…- mascullo con molestia el americano ante las afirmaciones aberrantes que hacia sobre el científico. El sabia mucho mas, con bases mucho mas verídicas que pequeños fragmentos escritos por sus familiares… En esos tiempos las personas eran diferentes que ahora, seguramente lo único que buscaban era el desprestigiarlo por sus ideas. –Humanos…- pronuncio como si fuera algo despectivo.

-No puedo…- suspiro finalmente dejando sus elementos en la mesa de centro, cruzándose de brazos. Si, bueno… después de media hora ya se había rendido… había demasiadas cosas que no podía hacer. Se sentía torpe… tendría que ver a alguien que le ayudara a remendar las cortinas que rompió el otro día. –Oye Alfie, ¿No quieres salir a algún lado?- pregunto por solo costumbre.

-No. Va a llover.- negó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el sillón. Iba a llover, y no tenia ganas de salir con el frio que estaba saliendo. El timbre sonó repetidamente, Arthur fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

-Iré a abrir…- murmuro con una amplia sonrisa como siempre. –Aunque… Es raro que alguien venga…- se detuvo un segundo a pensar. Veamos… iba a llover, y no conocían a muchos en ese lugar. Sus compañeros de trabajo le dijeron que iban a salir esos días, Robin estaba ocupada, y casi no salía… Y Kiku claro, el se metía a su casa por ventanas y si no, solo el sabia por donde…. Ay no, ¿Y si eran sus padres? –M-mejor abre tu Alfred, creo que no me siento muy bien…

-So desu ne…- se escucho la voz de Kiku viniendo de la cocina, escondido detrás del pilar. Su rostro no descifraba nada, pero era el tono de voz incrédulo el que lo hacia. –Ie, looserr baka- negó caminando rápidamente a la puerta y abriéndola de golpe, sin ver quien rayos era el que estaba allí. Observo lo que sea que estuviera allí, y con esa expresión rara de el, volteo a verlo. A Arthur… a el… oh no… por favor no…

-¡Amelia esta aquí!- grito la chica entrando rápidamente y lanzarse a abrazar al pelirrojo, Arthur, un poco mas bajo que ella solo se asusto, y dio un gritito mientras ella lo alzaba y le daba vueltas por los aires. –Artie, Artie, sigues tan chiquito y adorable- le trataba de celebrar… aunque este parecía que temblaba mas de miedo por lo que acababa de hacer. Si Honda no lo mataba de un susto, seria Amelia.

-A-ame-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuro temblando de los nervios que la americana había provocado en si. Ella rio un poco fuerte, pero siempre conservando esa feminidad que la caracterizaba desde siempre, aun en sus ropas, simples, pero que siempre le acomodaban a su moldeado cuerpo. Los años siempre hacían frutos en las personas… Ahora era mucho mas bella, y en su rostro ya se mostraba un poco de madurez y con decencia, no solo una niña tratando de villana a la profesora de matemáticas.

-¿No es obvio Artie?- cruzándose de brazos, guiño un ojo a ambos chicos, también al japonés que ahora estaba escondido detrás del sillón, pero el casi no prestaba atención. –He venido como una visita sorpresa- tomando las manos del mayor las alzo y bajo acopladamente y armónicamente. Alfred sin embargo, solo la vio con molestia, poco retratada en su rostro, pero así la veía.

Bien, todo estaba perfecto, si claro… Primero, recién llegando, Kiku le salía de la nada; después aparecía Matthew, mudándose a su misma ciudad porque de todas las escuelas a las que había presentado examen de ingreso, de las que paso, esta era la mejor… ahora tendría a su hermano a unos minutos estudiando leyes. Y para colmar su paciencia… esa estadounidense que siempre, siempre le causo dolores de cabeza por su desfachatez en el colegio se encontraba allí… De visita.

-Y es aun mejor- la fémina se detuvo sonriendo cerca del rostro de Arthur, este no evito sonrojarse ante esa cercanía. El castaño mas bien, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un "mejor" para ella, era un "peor" para el.

-¿Q-que es mejor Ame?- aun aturdido por la cantidad de eventos en un mismo minuto, le vio expectante.

-Que me quedare dos meses aquí de intercambio. – la chica empezó a dar saltos de felicidad… segundos después el ingles le secundo, también sonriendo por tener a su adorada amiga cerca por un largo tiempo. Kiku solo picaba con una ramita a su obsesión, el científico con un rostro poco descifrable. Era oficial. Estaba perdido.

* * *

Ah… Acaso gente creian que Alfred y Arthur eran angelitos? Ambos tienen sus partes malas (?) Y bueno, ahora estamos viendo mas a futuro que sucede… Muy diferente a los babbus adorables de antes? Si, posiblemente, pero buennu, yo solo sigo la linea de tiempo de Dotty-sama lo mayor posible. (Aunque a veces agregue cosas importantes que hacen que quiere volver a escribir este tfic, pero bueno ;v;.

Cuidense, y disculpenme la vida!

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
